Warriors A New Age 1: Journey of Knowledge
by digital devotion
Summary: Seasons have passed since the war against DarkClan. Ghostpaw, son of Rowanstar, recieves a prophecy and a warning. A new war is coming, one that will be even more bloody than the last. With StarClan given powers, can Ghostpaw fulfill his destiny? 4 of 6
1. Clan Allegiances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal my characters!

**Author's Notes:** Look who's back! I'm getting down and dirty (figuratively speaking) with the latest story in my series. I am having a ton of fun writing _Journey of Knowledge_! I've got big plans for this half of the series, and I'm talking really, really big! Anyway...here is the allegiances page for you all to look at! Unlike with the first three stories in this series, I'm not going to be changing this page as the story goes along. I realized it was too much of a hassle to change it every single time someone died or recieved their warrior name. There will, however, be changes considering _brand new_ characters that will be met. You'll understand more when you read the prologue. Enjoy!

**Huge Note:** This is the fourth story in a series of six! It might be difficult for any of you new readers to understand what is going on in this half of the series if you haven't read the first three in the series. The first three are (in order): _Warriors Descended 1: **Descendant of Fire**, Warriors Descended 2: **Pawsteps of Danger**, and Warriors Descended 3: **Tricks of Magick**_. I recommend reading the series in order to be able to fully understand everything. Thanks for reading!

LEADER

**Rowanstar** – ginger tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Skunkpaw**

DEPUTY

**Granitetail** – dark gray tom, white face, white paws, light yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Smudgepaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Maggotstripe **- silver she-cat, black stripes, light brown eyes; daughter of the rogues Slug and Thicket; sister of Whiskerheart

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

WARRIORS

**Thunderstripe** – black tom, pepper stripes, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Pureheart** – white and black tom; left eye terribly scarred after a badger attack; light green right eye

**Apprentice, Meadowpaw**

**Cedarspirit **– ginger tom, white paws, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Ghostpaw**

**Silvermoon** – silver and white tom, sapphire blue eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Oakpelt** – gray and white tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Cottonpaw **

**Lightdew** – cream and white she-cat, light green eyes; mother of Pureheart and Palefur by Crookedfern

**Softcreek** – white, cream, and dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Summerflower, Springfoot, Skunkpaw, and Smudepaw by Granitetail; adoptive mother of Coldfur

**Rainfur** – gray she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Webpelt, Nimbleclaw, and Sootpelt by Icefur

**Darkeye** – gray and dark gray tom, yellow eyes

**Gingerheart** – ginger-brown she-cat, light brown eyes; was once a Twoleg; mother of Ravenpaw, Shadepaw, and Meadowpaw by Thunderstripe

**Stormypelt –** silver and gray she-cat, few black stripes, light blue eyes; was once a kittypet; mother of Ghostpaw, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw by Rowanstar

**Whiskerheart** – silver and gray tom, black stripes, amber-brown eyes; brother of Maggotstripe

**Nimbleclaw** – silver and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Sootpelt** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes

**Palefur** – black and white she-cat, sky blue eyes

**Stormtail** – dark gray tom, white chest, white paws, light yellow eyes

**Summerflower** – gray and brown she-cat, gray eyes

**Springfoot** – dark gray and brown she-cat, light amber eyes

**Coldfur** – dark gray tom, white chest, white claw-shaped mark over nose and forehead, yellow-green eyes; son of Oakpelt and Maplerose of RiverClan

**Forestclaw** - brown and dark gray tom, black spots, light silver eyes

**Pebbletail** - brown and dark brown tabby she-cat, light blue- silver eyes

APPRENTICES

**Skunkpaw** – gray, black, and white she-cat, light yellow eyes; (Skunkpelt)

**Smudgepaw** – white she-cat, long-furred chest and tail, dark green eyes; (Smudgewing)

**Ravenpaw** – long-furred black she-cat; pretty, sky blue eyes; (Ravenheart)

**Shadepaw** – silver and white tom, black and pepper stripes, light amber eyes; (Shadeclaw)

**Meadowpaw** - pretty, brown tabby she-cat; light green eyes; (Meadowbreeze)

**Ghostpaw** – light ginger tom; white chest and muzzle; light yellow eyes; (Ghostwind)

**Ashpaw** – gray and silver tabby she-cat; very pretty silvery green eyes; (Ashflower)

**Cottonpaw** – silver tom with dark gray stripes; green eyes; (Cottonclaw)

QUEENS

**Mistmeadow** – silver and white flecked she-cat, light yellow eyes; mother of Stonekit and Shimmerkit by Silvermoon

**Cloverpelt –** brown and cream she-cat, sapphire blue eyes; mother of Ebonykit and Tawnykit by Darkeye

ELDERS

**Barrenoak** – brown and dark brown tom, light amber eyes; oldest tom in the Clan; blind and partially deaf now

**Poppyflower** – ginger she-cat, black stripes, green eyes; oldest queen in the Clan; blind now

**Thornfur – **black tom, white paws, yellow eyes

**Quickpelt – **ginger brown she-cat, black stripes, light blue eyes; mother of Rowanstar, Forestclaw, and Pebbletail by Sprucebark

**Twigleaf** – ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, yellow eyes

**Wetpelt –** black she-cat, white chest, light yellow eyes

KITS

**Stonekit** – gray and brown tom; white muzzle and chest; dark amber eyes; (Stoneheart) [will be mentored by Pebbletail]

**Shimmerkit** – long-furred white she-cat; gray and brown face, ears, paws, and tail; sapphire blue eyes; (Shimmerclaw)

**Ebonykit** – black she-cat; light yellow eyes; (Ebonydawn)

**Tawnykit –** brown she-cat; white muzzle; brown eyes; (Tawnyheart)

DECEASED

**Goldenstar** – ginger tabby tom, amber eyes; lost his last life when he was possessed by Tigerstar's spirit

**Ashfang –** silver she-cat, dark gray stripes, very light green eyes; died during a battle against DarkClan on the island

**Sprucebark** – ginger tom, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes; Rowanstar's father; died of old age

**Dapplefoot** – dark brown she-cat, light gray eyes; died in an attack by DarkClan; she tried to help save Clawstar from being kidnapped

**Cottonbrave** – silver and gray long-furred tom, dark gray tail, yellow eyes; died in an attack by DarkClan; he tried to help save Clawstar from being kidnapped; Rowanstar gave him his warrior name just before he passed

**Snowcloud** – white and cream she-cat, soft blue eyes; mother of Stormtail by Oakpelt; died from an injury inflicted by a Twoleg gun

**Quickleaf** – light gray she-cat, green eyes, no hair on end of tail-tip; died saving ThunderClan kits from DarkClan

**Blackcloud –** black and white tom, light yellow eyes; died from an injury inflicted by a Twoleg gun

**Meadowlark –** gray she-cat, dark gray tail, yellow eyes; was killed in a battle against DarkClan

**Icefur** – blue-gray tom, yellow eyes; left ThunderClan to go and join DarkClan and instead became their slave; he died after being rescued from DarkClan

**Webpelt** – silver and dark gray flecked she-cat, light green eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan; Clawstar gave her a warrior name just before she passed on

**Reedclaw** – white, cream, and black tom, light yellow eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan

**Crookedfern –** very large, white and black tom, green eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan; killed by Sly

**Clawstar** – large, dark gray tom, very light green eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan

**Tenderclaw** – black tom, yellow eyes, many battle scars; died of old age

**Frostflower** – white and ginger she-cat, amber eyes; died of old age after a season of retirement in the elders' den

**RiverClan**

LEADER

**Featherstar** – long-furred gray she-cat, amber eyes

DEPUTY

**Lionstorm – **brown and dark brown tom, silver eyes; was once a Twoleg named Leo

MEDICINE CAT

**Blossomfur** – silver she-cat, dark gray spots, light green eyes

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**

WARRIORS

**Willowsky** – gray and silver she-cat, sky blue eyes; was once a kittypet

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Brushgrove** – gray and black tom, dark amber eyes

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Woodpuddle** – dark brown tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Streameyes** – white and dark brown she-cat, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Beepaw**

**Timberpelt – **silver she-cat, few gray stripes, amber eyes

**Nightflower** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Hazelsweet – **ginger she-cat, dark ginger stripes, amber eyes; mother of Jollypelt and Peachfur by Splinterclaw

**Lilyfur** – white and gray she-cat, sky blue eyes; mother of Sunpatch and Scorchfur by Torchfur

**Bubbletail** – white and gray she-cat, amber eyes; has Hedgeblossom, Heatherpaw, and Hazelpaw by Whiskerclaw

**Maplerose **– ginger she-cat, black spots, amber eyes; mother of Secretflower and Coldfur by Oakpelt of ThunderClan

**Whiskerclaw** – gray tom, light blue eyes

**Daisyclaw** – black she-cat, white paws, yellow eyes; mother of Eaglepaw and Swanpaw by Lionstorm

**Ashwhisker** – small, gray and silver tom, amber eyes

**Scorchfur** – white, ginger, and black tom, blue eyes

**Jollypelt** – gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, silver eyes

**Hedgeblossom **– gray and light gray tabby she-cat, light yellow eyes; had Beepaw by Scorchfur

**Secretflower** – pretty cream she-cat, brown spots, black striped tail-tip, silvery-blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**Heatherpaw **– pretty, silver she-cat; black striped tail; light blue eyes; (Heatherlight)

**Hazelpaw **– white she-cat; black patches on head and back; black tail; dark amber eyes; (Hazelfrost)

**Eaglepaw **– slender, black tom; silvery blue eyes; (Eaglefeather)

**Swanpaw **– gray and white she-cat; yellow eyes; (Swanpool)

**Echopaw **– white tom; ginger patches; ginger striped tail; dark amber eyes; (Echopelt)

QUEENS

**Sunpatch** – white and ginger she-cat, light blue eyes; will have Barkkit, Patchkit, and Slenderkit by Woodpuddle; _pregnant_

**Peachfur** – ginger and white she-cat, dark amber eyes; will have Stormkit and Riverkit by Ashwhisker; _pregnant_

ELDERS

**Boldstripe** – cream tom, brown stripes, amber eyes

**Willowfoot** – silver and gray she-cat, soft blue eyes

**Splinterclaw** – gray tom, white chest, yellow eyes

**Yellowheart –** brown tom, gray face, yellow eyes

**Fogpelt** – gray tom, black stripes, white paws, light green eyes

**Whiteflower** – white she-cat, dark blue eyes; mother of Streameyes by Boldstripe

KITS

_**Barkkit**_– brown tabby tom; light brown eyes; (Barktail)

_**Gorsekit**_– ginger she-cat; white muzzle and tail-tip; blue eyes; (Gorsebreeze)

_**Slenderkit**_– gray-brown tabby she-cat; white muzzle and chest; silvery-blue eyes; (Slenderfur)

_**Stormkit**_– gray tom; dark amber eyes; (Stormclaw)

_**Riverkit**_– silver she-cat; gray face, ears, legs, and tail; blue eyes; (Riverwillow)

DECEASED

**Rapidriver** – blue-gray tom, amber eyes; died during final battle against DarkClan

**Torchfur –** dark brown and ginger tom, amber eyes; died during final battle against DarkClan

**Blizzardclaw** – black tom, white speckled muzzle, yellow eyes; died of old age

**Jaggedscar –** white, gray, and black tom, missing right eye, light blue left eye; died of old age after being an elder for a few seasons

**Yellowmouse** – dark ginger she-cat, white tail-tip, yellow eyes; died of greencough

**Poppypatch** – dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes; died of greencough

**Grimriver –** long-furred gray tom, dark amber eyes; died of greencough

**ShadowClan**

LEADER

**Crimsonstar** – white she-cat, red ears, red striped tail, dark blue eyes

DEPUTY

**Burrowgrass** – dark brown tom, amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Cracklefur** – cream and brown tom, dark green eyes

**Apprentice, Shadowheart**

WARRIORS

**Bowfur** – light gray tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Driftsoot** – gray and silver tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Stripepaw**

**Pineroot** – broad-shouldered silver and cream tom, large amber eyes; was once a kittypet

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Duskcloud** – long-furred black and gray tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

**Endclaw** – white she-cat, ginger striped tail, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Volepaw**

**Burntpelt –** black and brown mottled tom, right half of face is brown, left half of face is black; silver eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Harmonyfur –** white she-cat, ginger ears, ginger tail, dark green eyes; mother of Needleheart, Cinderbranch, and Briarfoot by Burrowgrass

**Spidercloud –** white, black, and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

**Roguestripe** – black and white she-cat, silver eyes; mother of Tigerpaw and Russetpaw by Furyclaw

**Dwarfshadow** – small gray tom, black stripes, white chest, green eyes

**Silkfur** – gray she-cat, silver eyes; mother of Volepaw and Snowpaw by Dwarfshadow

**Furyclaw** – ginger tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes

**Needleheart **– slender, light brown tabby she-cat with brown stripes; brown eyes

**Cinderbranch**– brown tom; white chin; yellow eyes

**Briarfoot **– white she-cat; ginger patches; dark amber eyes

**Speckledrabbit **– gray she-cat; black spots; silver eyes

**Snailpool **– long-furred, black she-cat; silvery-blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**S****hadowheart** – ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Petalpaw **– ginger she-cat; white muzzle, chest, and paws; yellow eyes; (Petalmoth)

**Foxpaw **– ginger tom; dark ginger stripes; yellow eyes; (Foxstripe)

**Tigerpaw **– ginger tom; dark ginger stripes; amber eyes; (Tigerflame)

**Russetpaw **– orange tom; white chest and paws; amber eyes; (Russetfrost)

**Volepaw **– gray tabby tom; black stripes; silver eyes; (Volemask)

**Snowpaw **– gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes; white chest and paws; yellow eyes; (Snowfire)

QUEENS

**Mellowclaw** – silver and gray she-cat, green eyes; mother of Driftsoot, Bowfur, Speckledrabbit, Snailpool, and Boulderkit by Duskcloud

**Honeyshine** – ginger she-cat, white markings, amber eyes; mother of Shadowheart, Endclaw, Grasspaw, and Foxpaw by Lostwing; _pregnant_

ELDERS

**Blackshadow** – long-furred black tom, yellow eyes

**Brindleleaf **– brown and white brindle she-cat, amber eyes

**Brambletongue** – black and cream tom, white chest, amber eyes

**Winterthorn –** black she-cat, long front claws, gray eyes; mother of Burntpelt by Brambletongue

**Calmwhisker –** gray tom, white paws, white chest, amber eyes

**Lostwing** – black and gray tom, yellow eyes; just recently became an elder

KITS

**Boulderkit **– gray tom; white chest; dark amber eyes; (Bouldertail)

DECEASED

**Stonebreeze** – silver and gray tom, gray/green eyes; died from a hole in his shoulder

**Rippletail **– ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes

**Embertail** – black and dark brown tom, yellow eyes; died of old age

**Sparrowclaw** – cream and light brown she-cat, amber eyes; died of old age

**Sleetrain –** dark gray tom, light blue eyes; died of old age

**WindClan**

LEADER

**Graystar –** gray tom, amber eyes

DEPUTY

**Rustclaw** – small smoke gray and silver tom, light amber eyes; mates with Merryclaw

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Dovewing** – white she-cat, cream face, cream tail, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Roseheart**

WARRIORS

**Proudstripe** – ginger tom, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Smokefrost** – eggshell white tom with a gray head, legs, and tail; light blue eyes; was once a kittypet; mates with Breezeheart

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Brownclaw** – small brown and dark gray mottled tom, light amber eyes; was once a kittypet

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Mildpelt** – ginger tom, green eyes

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

**Irisfur** – black she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Brackenpaw by Rumbleclaw

**Orangefoot –** dark ginger tom, black striped tail, dark amber eyes

**Cloudpool **– white she-cat, light amber eyes; mother of Moonpaw and Mudpaw by Brownclaw

**Windcloud** – gray and white she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Rockpaw and Nettlepaw by Proudstripe

**Acornleaf** – dark gray tom, black striped tail; white chest, white paws, amber eyes

**Nightstripe** – black and white tom, white striped tail-tip, silver/blue eyes

**Breezeheart** – silver and white she-cat, yellow eyes; mates with Smokefrost; haven't been able to have kits

**Merryclaw** – white and light ginger she-cat, light brown eyes; mates with Rustclaw

APPRENTICES

**Roseheart** – smoke gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**Brackenpaw **– black tom; white muzzle and chest; amber eyes; (Brackenthorn)

**Moonpaw **– pure white she-cat; blue eyes; (Moonmist)

**Mudpaw **– brown and tan tom; gray eyes; (Mudtalon)

**Rockpaw **– dark gray tom; silver eyes; (Rockpelt)

**Nettlepaw **– ginger she-cat; white chest and front paws; yellow eyes; (Nettlesage)

QUEENS

**Robinclaw –** black and white she-cat, gray eyes; mother of Frogkit and Lilykit bye Orangefoot

**Whitefur** – long-furred gray she-cat, white chest, white paws, light amber eyes; mother of Graykit, Kestrelkit, and Dawnkit by Acornleaf

ELDERS

**Sunnystripe – **light ginger and white tom, dark ginger stripes, gray eyes

**Sapphirestream –** white she-cat, light ginger face and legs, soft blue eyes

**Flowerpool** – gray and white she-cat, large light amber eyes; mother of Mildpelt, Breezeheart, and Merryclaw by Sunnystripe

KITS

**Frogkit **– black tom; white tail-tip; yellow eyes; (Frogshadow)

**Lilykit **– black and white she-cat; amber eyes; (Lilymouse)

**Graykit **– long-furred, silver tom; four, white paws; blue eyes; (Grayflood)

**Kestrelkit **– brown tom; white muzzle, chest, front paws; dark brown eyes; (Kestrelwing)

**Dawnkit **– white and gray she-cat; amber eyes; (Dawnsmoke)

DECEASED

**Dustspot** – brown tom, black stripes, green eyes; died in a battle against DarkClan

**Angelstar** – black and white she-cat, yellow eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan

**Stoneriver –** silver tom, dark gray stripes, yellow eyes; died in final battle against DarkClan

**Streamleaf** – gray and white she-cat, dark amber eyes; died of old age

**Alderclaw** – gray brown tom, black striped tail, white chest and legs, yellow eyes; died of old age

**Rumbleclaw – **white, light brown, and dark gray tom, light amber eyes; was deputy before Rustclaw; died during a badger attack

**LightClan**

LEADER

**Duskstar **– black tom, right eye blue, left eye green

DEPUTY

**Snarlpelt** – black tom, light yellow-green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Tuskclaw** – gray tom, amber eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

WARRIORS

**Rascalpelt **– black tom, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Stripedpaw**

**Pepperclaw** – sleek black she-cat, light yellow eyes; mother of Reekfur and Boomflower by Rascalpelt

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Thornpool** – black tom, light orange eyes

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

**Thistleleg –** gray she-cat, light brown eyes; mother of Whitepaw and Stripedpaw by Sharptwig

**Sharptwig** – black long-furred tom, light brown eyes

**Cracktail** – black tom, yellow eyes

**Talonmist** – black she-cat, light brown eyes; mother of Fernpaw by Duskstar

**Tangleclaw** – black she-cat, silver eyes; mother of Pebblepaw by Cracktail

**Weedfur **– gray and brown tom, light amber eyes

**Crashpelt** – slender black tom, silver-yellow eyes

**Dirtcreek** – small black tom, light brown eyes

**Stubbornpool** – black long-furred she-cat, yellow eyes; mother of Stinkclaw, Sludgemarsh, and Swiftleaf by Weedfur

**Fangeye** – dark gray and brown mottled tom, yellow eyes

**Snapthorn** – gray long-furred she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Muskcloud** – gray and dark gray tom, amber eyes

**Clawbelly** – black tom, long-furred tail; dark orange eyes

**Frozenleaf** – dark gray tom, light yellow eyes

**Stinkclaw** – dark gray tom; yellow eyes

**Sludgemarsh **– long-furred, dark gray tom; green eyes

**Swiftleaf** – gray and brown mottled tom; yellow eyes

**Reekfur** – black tom; yellow eyes

**Boomflower** – black she-cat; light yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

**Whitepaw **– black tom; white paws and chest; yellow eyes; (Whiteraven)

**Cloudedpaw **– gray tabby she-cat; yellow eyes; (Cloudedheart)

**Fernpaw **– gray she-cat with black stripes; white chest; white face; white paws; green eyes; (Fernstripe)

**Pebblepaw **– black tom; white spot on chest and stomach; dark amber eyes; (Pebbleclaw)

QUEENS

**Needleclaw** – gray she-cat, amber eyes; mother of Mistkit, Badgerkit, and Lightkit by Fangeye

**Fleetfur** – black she-cat, long-furred tail, silver eyes; mother of Clawbelly and Frozenleaf by Crusade; mother of Flowerkit and Crowkit by Thornpool

ELDERS

**Shovefrost –** black and brown mottled tom, light yellow eyes

**Lardtail –** black tom, light yellow eyes

**Gravelcloud** – gray tom, black nose, light yellow eyes

**Bittertongue **– gray she-cat, yellow eyes

**Grubleaf** – dark gray and brown mottled tom, light brown eyes

**Clingoak** – black tom, light yellow eyes

KITS

**Mistkit **– pretty, gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes; (Mistleaf)

**Badgerkit **– long-furred, silver and gray tom; dark amber eyes; (Badgerfur)

**Lightkit **– light brown she-cat; white paws; silver eyes; (Lightheart)

**Flowerkit **– black she-cat; light orange eyes; (Flowerfur)

**Crowkit **– black tom with brown patches; dark orange eyes; (Crowlight)

**Good Kittypets**

**Violet** – white long-furred she-cat, black face, black ears, black tail, and gray front legs, sapphire blue eyes; sister of Tulip; has friends in RiverClan

**Tulip** – white long-furred she-cat, gray face, black ears, black tail, black legs, silver-blue eyes; sister of Violet; has friends in RiverClan

**Francis** – brown tom, silver-white belly and muzzle, amber-green eyes; father of Stormypelt, Brownclaw, Smokefrost, and Willowsky

**Lola** – silver and dark gray striped she-cat, light green eyes, yellow-brown collar; mother of Stormypelt, Brownclaw, Smokefrost, and Willowsky; sister of Murry

**Murry** – gray and dark gray striped tom, black striped tail, white stomach and paws, light yellow eyes, red collar; brother of Lola; has friends in WindClan

**Andy** – tall, slender siamese tom, dark blue eyes; has friends in ShadowClan

**Oliver** – brown and black long-furred mottled tom, gold eyes; has friends in ShadowClan

**Kittypets Once Enslaved By DarkClan**

**Rudy** – brown and dark gray mottled she-cat, light yellow eyes

**Josephine** – black she-cat, yellow eyes, red collar; lives with Doodle

**Doodle** – ginger-brown tom, white chest and stomach, light yellow eyes, red collar; lives with Josephine

**Jenny** – silver and gray she-cat, light yellow eyes, blue collar

**Casey** – white and dark gray patched tom, dark yellow eyes, orange collar

**Neeko** – silver she-cat, dark gray striped tail, wide gray eyes

**Franklin** – ginger tom with white chest, paws, and muzzle; amber eyes

**Barn Cats at Horseplace**

**Palanteen** – silver and brown tom with black patches, amber eyes; (Pal)

**Suzanna** – white and black she-cat, pretty silver-blue eyes; (Suza)

**Screecher** – black, ginger, and white tom, green eyes; (Screech)

**Crystalline** – silver and gray she-cat, black striped legs, face, and tail; crystal blue eyes; (Crysta)

**Bobtail** – black, ginger, and white manx tom, dark orange-amber eyes; (Bob)

**Evil Kittypets (once allied with DarkClan)**

**Louie** – scruffy black tom, torn right ear, yellow eyes

**Joe** – dark gray tom, dark amber eyes

**Marco** – dark gray long-furred tom, silver eyes

**Sammy** – sleek, gray tom, light yellow eyes

**Dru** – black tom, blue-silver eyes

**Ransom** – broad-shouldered black tom, yellow eyes

**Ollie** – dark gray she-cat, light blue eyes, red collar

**Barbie** – small, black she-cat, light yellow eyes

* * *

ThunderClan


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters and plot created for this story! Please don't steal them.

**Author's Notes:** Review, review, review! Please? I know it's just the prologue, but I promise to start uploading chapters a few at a time. In the meantime, tell me what you think! 

* * *

Prologue

_The sun rose over the distant mountains, its rays lighting up a crisp,_ clear morning. Trees overflowing with brilliantly green leaves swayed in the soft breezes that blew the fluffy, white clouds overhead into funny shapes. In the forest, creatures were beginning to stir from a night's rest. A doe and her twin fawns walked gracefully through the forest before disappearing from view. Birds fluttered their wings, flicking dew through the air, before they began to chatter to one another.

It was the sort of morning that promised a good day of hunting for the cats nestled in a crevasse that had once been a river. One of these cats, a gray and silver tom with light yellow eyes that glittered excitedly, was strolling through the springy grass toward the forest. His ears were perked with anticipation of a good hunt. His tail stood straight up in his excitement at catching something juicy.

When the gray tom entered the forest, he opened his mouth to search for the scent of prey that had recently passed by. The scent of a mouse overwhelmed him. He crouched down and began to follow the trail. Though his muscular back legs were made especially for leaping up to catch birds as they flew, the tom was also very adept at catching mice and squirrels. With such strong back legs, he had an advantage over his prey.

The mouse trail disappeared for a moment but then reappeared. His ears twitched and his tail lashed back and forth when he spotted the mouse a few fox lengths ahead of him. It was facing the other way, preoccupied as it knawed on a seed.

The gray tom creeped forward, trying his hardest to make sure the mouse didn't notice him. He was about two tail lengths from the mouse, getting ready to pounce, when a bush rustled nearby and a voice called out.

"Whiskerstar!"

The gray tom turned at the sound of his name. A gray tom with green eyes walked out of the bushes, his tail held high and his whiskers twitching. Whiskerstar turned back to where the mouse had been, but it was gone.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" the gray tom wondered.

"Hunting," Whiskerstar replied. "At least, I was, until you scared off my mouse, Drake. Didn't you see how plump it was?" Whiskerstar licked his lips.

Drake shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were hunting. Why are you all by yourself today? You usually come out with an escort."

Whiskerstar sat back and wrapped his tail around his paws. "I needed some time alone. It's such a beautiful morning, I couldn't pass up doing some hunting. Besides, Mosspelt told me that Squirrelflower came out here really early this morning. I've come to look for her, as well. I thought we could take a walk together."

"Ah, your mate," Drake said with a chuckle. "Of course."

"Have you seen Squirrelflower anywhere?" Whiskerstar asked.

"Nope," Drake replied with a flick of his whiskers. "I'd tell you if I had, but I didn't. She probably wanted some time alone, like yourself."

"As long as she shows up again by the time the sun sets, I won't worry," Whiskerstar meowed. "You haven't had any foxes or badgers out here recently, have you?"

Drake took a moment to think. "Orion encountered a fox and her kits farther back in the forest. Squirrelflower wouldn't go back that far, though."

"Thank you for telling me," Whiskerstar said. "I'll make sure none of my warriors go back that way."

Drake nodded. "You're welcome."

Whiskerstar stood up. "Have you thought about my offer to join us, Drake? We could always use strong toms like you."

"Oh, I've thought about it," Drake replied. "But I like my privacy. Call me selfish, but hunting for a bunch of other cats doesn't really sound that appealing to me." Drake paused and gestured toward a part of the forest with his tail. "But a new she-cat loner just came into the forest over that way about a quarter of a moon ago. You could ask her. If I remember correctly, her name is Poppy."

"Thank you for mentioning that. You'll tell me if anyone else new shows up who might be interested in joining, won't you?" Whiskerstar asked.

"Of course," Drake said.

"Thank you. I need to get going now," Whiskerstar said. He stood up and arched his back in a stretch. "I'm going to go see if I can find something to eat, and then look for Squirrelflower."

"See you later, then, Whiskerstar," Drake said with a wave of his tail.

"Good-bye," Whiskerstar said before padding off into the forest.

Birds swooped overhead from tree to tree. A squirrel whose cheeks were full of nuts chattered as another squirrel chased it up a thick oak. Whiskerstar passed by a small clearing full of purple wild flowers. They smelled delightful as the wind picked up their scent and blew it into Whiskerstar's face.

A thrush landed at the base of a small oak a few fox lengths ahead of Whiskerstar. The bird began to peck at spots in the grass, looking for bugs to feed its chicks. Whiskerstar immediately crouched down and swiftly crept toward it. The bird suddenly took off in a flurry of feathers. Whiskerstar launched himself upward and snagged a pawful of claws into the bird. As he fell, the bird came with him.

The thrush struggled in Whiskerstar's grip, but a swift bite to the creature's neck ended its pain. Whiskerstar licked his lips in antipation and began to take large, swift bites out of his prey. It was juicy and absolutely delicious. Once he was finished with his meal, Whiskerstar sat up and began to wash his face and then behind his ears.

Once he was finished washing, Whiskerstar padded further into the forest. He began to search for his mate's scent, to try and tell which way she went. After some time of searching, he hadn't found anything that could lead him to Squirrelflower.

"Fancy seeing you out here, all by yourself!" a voice called out.

Whiskerstar looked up and saw a cat looking down at him from the lowest branch of a young oak.

"Hello, Lan," Whiskerstar replied as the gray tabby she-cat climbed down out of the tree. Her light brown eyes were gleaming happily.

"What brings you out this far into the forest so early in the morning?" Lan wondered.

"I'm hunting," Whiskerstar replied. "And looking for Squirrelflower. She's been gone since early this morning."

"Well, you're in luck! I saw her heading into the forest," Lan said happily. "I'll show you where I saw her. Maybe you can follow her scent from there!"

"That would be very helpful, thank you," Whiskerstar said.

Lan gestured with her tail for him to follow before quickly padding into the forest. Whiskerstar followed her at a brisk pace. As they walked, he began to wonder why Squirrelflower had come out into the forest so early in the morning without telling him.

It was a few minutes later when Lan stopped. She sat back on her haunches.

"I saw her heading that way," Lan said, motioning her tail toward a part of the forest where Whiskerstar knew two loners lived.

Whiskerstar began to sniff around, searching for any sign that Squirrelflower had passed by. He finally caught her familiar scent near a bush.

"I've found her scent," Whiskerstar meowed. "I'll be able to find her now. Thank you for your help, Lan."

"It's the least I can do, since you let me hunt on your territory," Lan replied.

"As long as you pose no threat to my Clan, you can stay as long as necessary," Whiskerstar said. "This is where I say good-bye. I'd like to find Squirrelflower now."

Lan stood up. "Right. Well, I haven't had anything to eat this morning, so I think I'll go find a mouse or squirrel."

"Have a good hunt," Whiskerstar said before the she-cat walked off into the part of the forest Whiskerstar had found her in.

Whiskerstar continued his walk further into the forest. Squirrelflower had traveled rather far for so early in the morning. Where could she have gone?

Suddenly, he heard voices up ahead. Whiskerstar walked faster. The voices grew louder. He rounded a bush full of brambles and stopped dead.

In a clearing on the other side of the bramble bush was Squirrelflower. She was sitting, laughing, with a sleek, black tom whose yellow eyes were gleaming, almost hungrily, at Squirrelflower. Whiskerstar's heart fell to his paws with sadness. This was why Squirrelflower had come out into the forest and didn't tell him! She'd come to see this tom!

Squirrelflower was cheating on him!

"Whiskerstar!" the black tom said suddenly.

Squirrelflower turned with a gasp, shock in her eyes.

Whiskerstar turned and raced away, heading back the way he had come. He could hear Squirrelflower screaming at him, but her words did not reach his brain. His heart felt shattered, broken into jagged pieces. Whiskerstar ran faster, barely noticing where his paws were taking him. He had to get back to camp!

The edge of the forest loomed into view. Whiskerstar sped through a bramble bush, not caring that it ripped chunks of his gray pelt out. He could still hear Squirrelflower behind him. She was following him.

Whiskerstar didn't pause. He continued running, straight for the gorge ahead where his Clan lived. The leader barely allowed himself to catch his breath before he began shouting.

"Squirrelflower has betrayed me!" Whiskerstar yelled. "I found her with a loner in the forest! Squirrelflower is a traitor!"

Whiskerstar skidded to a stop in the camp beside a huge pile of rocks. He began to climb, higher and higher. Cats, curious at what all the noise was about, began to appear from the caves in the rock walls. They gathered together beneath the Rockpile.

"Squirrelflower is a traitor!" Whiskerstar yowled once he reached the top. "I've just seen her with a rogue tom in the forest! She left early this morning without telling anyone where she was going! Squirrelflower has betrayed me! She has betrayed all of us!"

Two she-cats gasped loudly. They were both white and cream. One had amber eyes and the other had blue eyes.

"You must be jumping to conclusions, Whiskerstar!" the cream and white she-cat with amber eyes meowed.

Whiskerstar shook his head. "No, Leafclaw! I saw it with my own eyes!"

The white and cream she-cat with blue eyes shook her head. "I don't believe that for a moment! Squirrelflower loves you, Whiskerstar. Nothing, not even another tom, could stand in her way!"

With a hiss, Whiskerstar clawed the air. "Enough, Blueheart! You may think your sister incapable of cheating on me, but I saw it with my own eyes!"

There was the sound of falling rocks. The gathered cats turned to see a cream she-cat with light brown spots running into the camp.

"Squirrelflower!" Leafclaw and Blueheart meowed.

"Tell us it isn't true, Squirrelflower!" a black she-cat meowed desperately. "Tell us you haven't betrayed Whiskerstar!"

"I haven't betrayed Whiskerstar, Darkbreeze!" Squirrelflower said with a shake of her head. The she-cat looked up at Whiskerstar. "Whiskerstar, let me explain! You ran off before I could tell you what I was doing!"

"You were betraying me with that rogue, that's what you were doing!" Whiskerstar spat.

Squirrelflower's ears lay flat against her head. "Whiskerstar, please! Be reasonable. You know I would never betray you!"

"How can he be sure of that?" a black tom hissed.

"Swiftnose!" a gray she-cat with a black face and legs gasped. "Whiskerstar should know that Squirrelflower would never betray him! He loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but does she love him the same way?" a ginger and white she-cat meowed. She looked up at Whiskerstar. "What were they doing when you saw them together, Whiskerstar?"

"They were sitting, laughing together in the forest!" Whiskerstar said. "There was a look in the tom's eyes, as he looked at Squirrelflower, that was very possessive over her!"

"Which rogue was it?" a gray tabby tom asked.

"Orion, I believe he calls himself," Whiskerstar replied.

The ginger and white she-cat spat. "Orion? I met him in the forest during a patrol with Dustcloud and Swiftnose! He is nothing but arrogant! He acted as if he owned the entire forest. We told him that he had better watch his mouth, or we were going to chase him off our territory!"

"I remember that!" the gray tabby tom said. His neck fur bristled. "The way he spoke made me want to rip his fur off!"

"Stop!" a brown tabby tom yowled. "If this rogue was so arrogant, we all know that Squirrelflower would never associate with him!"

The ginger and white she-cat laughed. "I doubt that! I'm sure Orion charmed her. He was wily enough to woo most she-cats willing to let him!"

"Orion did not woo me!" Squirrelflower spat angrily. "He found me out hunting in the forest. I missed the thrush I was after because he startled me. Whiskerstar found us as we were laughing over a story Orion told me about his days when he missed quite a lot of prey!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" a white tom with a black tail demanded to know. "How do we know you aren't lying, to cover your tracks?"

Leafclaw hissed and raked a claw at the white tom, who was sitting near her. "How dare you say that, Sharpthorn? You all know Squirrelflower! You've all grown up with her! She would never betray Whiskerstar!"

"Stop it, Leafclaw!" Whiskerstar ordered. "Sharpthorn makes a good point. We can't know if Squirrelflower is lying to cover her tracks or not!"

A few of the other cats muttered their agreement.

Squirrelflower lashed her tail back and forth. "Fine! It's obvious you don't love me the way I thought you did, Whiskerstar! Until you see sense, I'll go live in the forest." Her blue eyes raked the gathered cats. "Any of you who believe in my loyalty to Whiskerstar, you may come with me!"

Leafclaw and Blueheart immediately walked over to their sister. Darkbreeze swiftly went after them. They were joined by a brown tom with a white face and chest and the brown tabby tom and gray she-cat with the black face and legs who had spoken up for Squirrelflower. Two apprentices, a cream she-cat with a white face and a darker cream striped tail and a dark gray and silver she-cat, hurried over. A she-cat with long, white and cream fur, who was plump with the kits inside of her, waddled over to join them.

A light brown she-cat with black spots and a black striped tail walked over to Squirrelflower. The she-cat was followed by a young silver tom with gray stripes. They stopped in front of Squirrelflower to speak to her.

"As SkyClan's medicine cat, I cannot allow myself to side with either you or Whiskerstar, Squirrelflower," the light brown she-cat said.

"I understand, Mosspelt," Squirrelflower replied.

"Sweetleaf is very close to having her kits," Mosspelt meowed, gesturing at the pregnant she-cat who had sided with Squirrelflower. "Come and get me when the time comes. If any of you are hurt, or need my assistance in any way, do not hesitate to send someone to fetch me."

Squirrelflower nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Mosspelt."

Mosspelt looked at Squirrelflower with sad, yellow eyes. "Good luck, Squirrelflower. May StarClan watch over you."

The medicine cat and her apprentice walked away.

Squirrelflower looked up at Whiskerstar once more. "You'll know where to find me, if you decide you still love me that way I love you."

With these final words, Squirrelflower turned and walked away into the forest with the cats who believed she was still loyal to Whiskerstar.

Whiskerstar watched them go with a heavy heart.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal them.

* * *

Chapter 1

_The stars glittering high up in the dark heavens reflected their lights off the still surface_ of the lake spread out in front of a solitary figure. The ginger tom's yellow eyes were staring skyward. The tip of his tail twitched noticeably. A few, old battle scars marred one of the tom's cheeks. A few other scars left furless patches along his shoulders.

"Cottonbrave, where are you?" Rowanstar meowed, his eyes never leaving the stars sprinkled across the night sky. "Why won't you tell me what your warning means? I have barely thought of nothing else for moons!"

A cat suddenly appeared beside Rowanstar. He was another ginger tom, but his eyes were a leafy green.

"Firestar!" Rowanstar gasped in surprise.

"Do not worry, Rowanstar. Cottonbrave is not in trouble for warning you," Firestar meowed. "But you must stop calling for him. You will learn what his warning meant. Be patient."

Rowanstar shook his head. "If this is another part of my destiny, Firestar, how can I continue to lead ThunderClan?"

"You don't need to worry, Rowanstar. It is not part of your destiny, but the destiny of other cats," Firestar assured him. "It is time you got back to sleep."

Rowanstar said good-bye before walking away into the darkness of the forest.

Firestar's green eyes suddenly turned and stared at the light ginger apprentice hiding in a hazel bush.

"I know you are there, Ghostpaw," Firestar meowed. "You can come out now."

Ghostpaw crept forward. His yellow eyes were wide with surprise. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked the cat he had heard so many stories about.

Firestar nodded. "You are dreaming, Ghostpaw. But you were witnessing Rowanstar's dream, as well. There has only been one cat I know of who could do that."

"Jayfeather!" Ghostpaw said, a thrill going down his spine as he remembered a few stories that the elder, Thornfur, had told him about Jayfeather, a blind medicine cat who could walk in the dreams of other cats.

"Yes," Firestar said. "Ghostpaw, the warning your father and I were talking about...do you know what the warning was?"

Ghostpaw shook his head.

"It is time you did," Firestar said. "Close your eyes, Ghostpaw. Imagine what it would have been like during the war against DarkClan. Can you picture the battles? The fear? The despair?"

Ghostpaw closed his eyes. Images began to appear in his head. He saw cats fighting. He heard their screams of pain and anguish. A cat fell beneath another, never to rise again. A roar made him focus in on a badger that swiped its claws at the cats advancing on it. Crows cawed as they flapped and swooped down from the sky, their talons glinting. A deer with antlers that spread high above the battle trampled a cat with a pelt as dark as night...

"Another war will come, Ghostpaw," Firestar meowed, causing the images in Ghostpaw's head to disappear. "One more bloody than the war against DarkClan."

Firestar paused before continuing. His voice was quiet and full of mystery now.

"_A winded ghost, a flaming tiger, an eagle's feather, a fern of green, and a blazing moon shall come together. Their destinies entwine to heal a love divine. The sunhigh sky is split in two, and the morning dew will give a clue. Follow the ancient path of the river to find the sky, or all shall watch the sky die._

"_One friend from old, one who is quite bold. Two groups at war. The bold are looking for more. Know that conflict is not the answer. Find the eyes of terror and know that all is secure. _

"_Four is one again, one is four again. Tiger and Lion shall return with all their power. The fate of the forest is in the claws of the kin of the flower. One brother will survive and watch his kin perish by the paws of an ancestor. The lake will tremble with his grief and then the striped chief will be no more._"

Ghostpaw shivered. "I don't understand, Firestar."

The ginger tom began to disappear, his eyes sparkling like the stars. "You will, in time. Be patient, Ghostpaw, and you will find your destiny."

Ghostpaw woke with a gasp. His paws jerked, kicking a gray lump of fur in the nest beside him. The lump gave a groan and lifted its head.

"Ghostpaw, what's your problem? It's too early to get up!" Ashpaw grumbled before giving a huge yawn.

"Go back to sleep, grumpy," the gray lump of fur on Ghostpaw's other side said. Cottonpaw looked sympathetically at Ghostpaw as Ashpaw curled back into a ball to go to sleep. "Bad dream?"

Ghostpaw let his fur lie flat. "Yeah," he said, unsure if he could even begin to explain to his brother what had happened in his dream. Had he really been walking in Rowanstar's dreams?

Cottonpaw gave Ghostpaw's ear a quick lick. "It was just a dream. It won't seem so scary later, in the light of day."

Ghostpaw yawned. "You're right."

The two brothers curled up once more and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Ghostpaw groggily lifted his head. A paw prodded him in the side again. His eyes, blurry with sleep, finally focused on his sister's face.

"What's going on?" Ghostpaw wondered.

Ashpaw's whiskers twitched. "Cedarspirit is looking for you, sleepy head!"

Ghostpaw climbed out of his nest and stretched. "What does he want?"

"I don't know," Ashpaw said with a roll of her eyes. "He probably wants to take you out for some battle practice."

Cottonpaw poked his head into the den. "You got him awake. Good morning, Ghostpaw! Cedarspirit is looking for you."

"So I've heard," Ghostpaw meowed. He turned to groom some fur that was sticking up on his flank.

"You better hurry!" Ashpaw said, pushing Ghostpaw over with her paws. "Cedarspirit will have your fur if you don't!"

Ghostpaw lunged at Ashpaw, who simply darted out of the way. She always had been too fast for him. "Cedarspirit can wait! He probably doesn't have anything important for me to do!" He attempted to tackle his sister once again, but she darted out of the den, laughing.

Ghostpaw ran out of the apprentices' den. He spotted Ashpaw running over to the fresh-kill pile. Palefur, Summerflower, and Pebbletail were dropping prey they had caught during an early hunting patrol onto the pile.

"You aren't going to..." Cottonpaw began, but Ghostpaw ignored him and rushed off after Ashpaw.

"Good morning, Ghostpaw!" Pebbletail said as he ran past.

Ashpaw darted around Summerflower. She trampled over the fresh-kill pile, trying to get away from Ghostpaw. Summerflower gave a yelp as a few pieces of fresh-kill went flying at her. Ghostpaw ran around the prey and went after Ashpaw, who was now heading for the elders' den.

"You're not getting away!" Ghostpaw shouted.

Ashpaw darted into the elders' den. Ghostpaw went in after her.

"Where are you going to go in here?" Ghostpaw demanded.

He spotted Ashpaw hiding behind Thornfur and Quickpelt. Her tail was wiggling. She giggled and peered up over Quickpelt's back.

"Ghostpaw!" a stern voice shouted into the den.

Ghostpaw twitched his ears at the sound of his mentor's voice, but he ignored the shout. He crept toward where Ashpaw was hiding. Quickpelt moved out of the way, leaving Ashpaw totally out in the open. Ghostpaw ran up and pounced on her.

Ashpaw let out a hiss and batted at his ears. Ghostpaw pressed himself down on top of her. She let out a squeal and struggled beneath him.

"Ghostpaw!"

The shout was from right behind him this time. Ghostpaw cringed and turned around. Ashpaw leaped to her paws. With a snort, she walked around Ghostpaw. She was about to run out of the den, but a big, ginger tom with white paws was in the way.

"Ghostpaw, didn't you hear me calling?" Cedarspirit demanded, his amber eyes glaring down at his apprentice.

"Ummm...no?" Ghostpaw replied.

Cedarspirit snorted. "I guess you were too busy playing like kits to hear me?" He shook his head. "Ashpaw, didn't you tell Ghostpaw I was asking for him?"

"Of course I did!" Ashpaw replied quickly.

Cedarspirit turned his hard gaze back to Ghostpaw. "Why didn't you come find me when she told you?"

"Uhhhh...because she didn't tell me?" Ghostpaw said.

Ashpaw snorted. "Liar, liar! Your tail's on fire!"

"Shut up!" Ghostpaw hissed.

"Ghostpaw, when I call for you, it isn't always because I want you to go clean out the elders' den," Cedarspirit said. "A fox was spotted in our territory yesterday. Rowanstar asked me to gather a patrol to go and chase it away. I thought you would like to come, but perhaps it would be better if you stayed behind, since you can't seem to stop acting like you're still in the nursery. Kits shouldn't go out to fight foxes, you know."

Ghostpaw cringed. "I'm sorry, Cedarspirit."

The ginger tom sighed. "Come on. This will be a good chance for you to practice your fighting skills."

Thanking StarClan for the chance, Ghostpaw immediately followed his mentor out of the elders' den. Ashpaw followed close behind them.

"Ashpaw, Silvermoon wants you to go with his hunting patrol," Cedarspirit told Ghostpaw's sister.

"Didn't Palefur's hunting patrol just get back?" Ashpaw asked.

"They were the dawn patrol, actually," Cedarspirit replied. "They just brought back a few things they caught during the patrol."

"Oh," Ashpaw said. "I'll go find Silvermoon, then."

Cedarspirit led the way over to the tunnel entrance of the camp. Thunderstripe, Whiskerheart, Springfoot, and Softcreek were waiting for them. Ghostpaw wondered why Thunderstripe's son, Shadepaw, who was also Thunderstripe's apprentice, wasn't coming with them.

"Where's Shadepaw?" Ghostpaw wondered of Thunderstripe.

"He went to gather herbs with Maggotstripe and Ravenpaw," the pepper striped tabby tom replied.

"Oh," Ghostpaw said. He felt a little excitement at the idea that he was the only apprentice going to help chase a fox off their territory.

With Cedarspirit in the lead, the patrol headed out through the tunnel. They padded out into the forest. It was a crisp, clear morning in greenleaf. All of the trees were in full bloom. Birds chirped and squirrels chattered overhead.

"It's a beautiful morning," Thunderstripe meowed.

"Yeah," Whiskerheart agreed. "It's just too bad that we're going off to chase a fox, rather than enjoy the beauty."

"We can see the forest any time!" Ghostpaw said. "How often do we get the chance to fight a fox?"

Thunderstripe chuckled. "You are so much like your mother, Ghostpaw. She was always excited before a fight."

"You say that as if she doesn't get excited about fighting any more," Softcreek laughed. "Stormypelt was ready and willing to go into battle when ShadowClan started hunting on our territory not too long ago!"

"She was still in the nursery, too!" Springfoot, Softcreek's daughter, said. She flicked a tail at Ghostpaw. "You would have been too young to remember."

"I was surprised that Rowanstar was able to get her to calm down so easily," Whiskerheart said.

"Do you smell that?" Cedarspirit asked, halting the conversation.

The rest of the ThunderClan cats opened their mouths and inhaled, trying to find the scent that Cedarspirit had found.

"That's fox?" Ghostpaw said, wrinkling his nose at the stench.

"That's pretty fresh," Thunderstripe said. "It must have passed just a few moments ago."

"Be on your guard, everyone," Cedarspirit said. "We must chase it off. Rowanstar says we need to try and get it further into the forest so that it doesn't cross over into WindClan or ShadowClan."

"Why keep it out of their territories?" Ghostpaw asked curiously.

"Would you want WindClan or ShadowClan chasing foxes and badgers into our territory?" Thunderstripe asked.

Ghostpaw shook his head.

"Then we try not to do it to them, either," Cedarspirit said. "I'll take the lead. Ghostpaw, stay toward the middle of the group. Attack only when you know you won't get hurt. We can't afford for you to get hurt too badly."

Ghostpaw nodded.

Cedarspirit found the scent trail and began to follow it. Ghostpaw tried to keep himself between Thunderstripe and Whiskerheart the whole way. A little while later, Cedarspirit began to slow down. His ears twitched and his shoulders tensed.

Ghostpaw perked his own ears, listening intently to the forest around him. He could hear heavy panting somewhere ahead of them.

Cedarspirit stopped. He gestured at Thunderstripe and Whiskerheart to come up on either side of him. The two toms crept forward. Cedarspirit flicked his tail again, and the whole group advanced around a bramble bush.

Ghostpaw caught his first sight of a fox a few moments later. It was standing in a small clearing in the forest, its sides heaving. The fox looked like it had been running. There was the fresh body of a dead squirrel at its paws.

Suddenly, Ghostpaw's vision went dark. Barely a heartbeat later, his vision returned. He wasn't seeing what was really before him, however. He watched the fox, now snarling bitterly, as it lashed out at Springfoot. The fox's claws raked through the air. With a yowl, Softcreek leaped between the fox and Springfoot. The fox's claws tore into Softcreek's side, tearing a deep gash down her body.

The vision suddenly disappeared. It seemed like not even a second had passed. Cedarspirit was flicking his tail in a signal to attack. The fox spun around just as the cats screamed battle cries and ran toward it.

Ghostpaw was frozen to the ground. He watched Cedarspirit slash the fox across the eyes. The fox snarled and snapped, its teeth barely missing Cedarspirit's face. Whiskerheart darted in and tore at the fox's back. Thunderstripe came at it from behind and slashed two deep gashes into the fox's back leg.

Softcreek and Springfoot circled, waiting for the right moment to attack. When the toms backed away, the two she-cats swerved in and slashed at the fox. It snarled at them and snapped again, but the two ThunderClan she-cats were too fast for the tired fox.

Cedarspirit, Thunderstripe, and Whiskerheart darted in again. The fox spun around, attempting to take out at least one of the cats. Softcreek and Springfoot were circling again. Cedarspirit hissed and bit down on one of the fox's back paws. The fox snarled and swiped at Cedarspirit, but the ginger tom had already darted away.

Ghostpaw watched in horror as the fox spun around and slammed into Whiskerheart, sending the black striped, silver and gray tom flying. He could see the fox's eyes zero in on Springfoot. Its gaze never left the dark gray and brown she-cat as she circled. Springfoot continued to circle. Ghostpaw suddenly realized she was making a huge mistake.

"Springfoot, no!" Ghostpaw yelped.

The fox was distracted by Ghostpaw's yelp for only a heartbeat. In the next moment, its claws raked through the air, heading straight for Springfoot. The she-cat yelped in horror as Softcreek leapt through the air. The fox's claws raked down Softcreek's body, tearing a deep gash down her side.

The ThunderClan cats all yowled in terror as Softcreek fell to the ground. The toms suddenly turned on the fox even more fiercely than they had been before. Ghostpaw finally unfroze from the ground and ran to help.

When the fox was turned to attack Thunderstripe, Ghostpaw lashed out with his claws and scratched the fox's shoulder.

The fox suddenly gave up. It turned and ran off, heading for ShadowClan's territory.

"Fox dung!" Thunderstripe spat. "Fetch Frost...I mean, Maggotstripe!"

"Springfoot's already gone!" Whiskerheart replied.

Thunderstripe's tail lashed as he padded over to Softcreek. Ghostpaw turned and saw a puddle of blood had gathered beneath the white, cream, and dark brown she-cat. Cedarspirit and Whiskerheart glanced at each other as Thunderstripe bent over Softcreek.

"She's gone," Thunderstripe meowed sadly. He looked up at the others.

With amazement, Ghostpaw watched a cat appear beside Softcreek's body. The cat's fur sparkled like the stars on the clearest night, but Ghostpaw could still tell that the cat looked exactly like Softcreek. Was that Softcreek's spirit? He watched, in utter amazement, as the cat turned and walked up into the sky.

Ghostpaw felt like he couldn't move. He had watched, moments before it had really happened, as the fox killed Softcreek. He had seen the future, and he had watched her spirit walk away into StarClan! He'd tried to stop Softcreek from being killed, but it had still happened anyway.

It was all his fault!

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Granitetail, Springfoot, and Summerflower dragged Softcreek's lifeless body back to camp._ Skunkpaw and Smudgepaw, Granitetail and Softcreek's youngest kits, followed them with their tails dragging in the grass.

Ghostpaw followed his mentor through the entrance tunnel. His entire body felt numb. He couldn't stop thinking that it was all his fault that Softcreek had died. He could have stopped it from happening!

"Oh, Softcreek," Ghostpaw heard Lightdew whisper. Her voice choked halfway through.

A stab of anger coursed through Ghostpaw. Why hadn't be been able to stop it? He'd been able to walk through Rowanstar's dream last night, hadn't he? So why couldn't he stop a cat from dying when he knew the cause of their death moments before it happened?

Cottonpaw padded over, his tail drooped in sadness. "I heard she was trying to save Springfoot."

Ghostpaw, who was still fuming inside, only nodded.

Cottonpaw glanced at him, his green eyes full of curiosity. "What's the matter, Ghostpaw? You're acting like you've got a thorn you can't get out of your fur."

"You'll just think I'm crazy," Ghostpaw replied.

His brother looked surprised. "Ghostpaw, you know that you can tell me anything." Cottonpaw sighed. "Look, if you don't want to talk about, then I can wait until you're ready."

Ghostpaw sighed. Unlike he and their sister, Ashpaw, Cottonpaw always acted like he was already a warrior. He always did his duties without complaining. He didn't retaliate when he or Ashpaw tackled or pawed at him playfully. Their own mother had even once said that Cottonpaw was like an elder in the body of an apprentice.

Cottonpaw looked at him expectantly.

"Alright, alright!" Ghostpaw said. He glanced around. "Come over here."

The two padded over to the entrance to the dirt place. Ghostpaw had found an area, hidden from sight from anyone passing by, beneath the brambles of the bush that marked the entrance of the dirt place. It wasn't really big enough for the two of them, but he was pretty sure he could make it bigger within a few seconds.

"Wait a moment," Ghostpaw said before ducking underneath the brambles. He began to paw around, pushing the brambles around until there was a nice space big enough for him and Cottonpaw. "Come in!"

Cottonpaw dragged himself inside. "Is this that secret hiding spot you refused to tell anyone about?"

Ghostpaw laughed at the memory. When they'd been kits, he had always won when they played hide and seek. Nobody had ever been able to find him in here.

"Yes, it is. But it use to be so much bigger back when we were kits," Ghostpaw said. "I had to move it around a bit so we could both fit in here."

Cottonpaw nodded. "It's a good place to have a private chat. So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Ghostpaw sighed. "Yes."

Cottonpaw waited patiently.

Ghostpaw knew he couldn't hold it off any longer. "When we were out chasing after the fox, I saw it kill Softcreek."

"Well, I would imagine you would, if you were fighting alongside her when it happened," Cottonpaw said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Ghostpaw said irritably. "I saw it kill her _before_ it happened."

Cottonpaw paused. "What do you mean _before_ it happened?"

"I saw...I had like...I don't know, a vision or something," Ghostpaw said, having difficulty explaining. "It was like I was watching it, but in my head, I guess. My eyes were open and I was seeing it happen. Then, it went away and I could see around me again."

"And that was how long before the fox killed Softcreek?" Cottonpaw asked.

"I'm not sure. It all happened really fast," Ghostpaw replied. He looked at Cottonpaw. "I tried to stop it, Cottonpaw. I shouted. But I guess that wasn't enough. Softcreek died, and I could have prevented it. It's all my fault."

Cottonpaw's paw came up and hit Ghostpaw in the back of the head. "Don't you ever say that again!" Cottonpaw said sternly. "It wasn't your fault! I don't know what it was that happened to you, why you saw Softcreek die before it happened, but death is one of those things you can't stop! There was nothing you could have done to prevent her death!"

Ghostpaw lashed his tail. "Why'd you have to hit me?"

"To emphasize my point!" Cottonpaw replied. "Listen to me, Ghostpaw. I think StarClan might have big plans for you with this ability to see something happen before it does. Rowanstar could see and speak to StarClan in his dreams and while he was awake. It would only make sense that you're special, as well."

Ghostpaw wasn't about to tell Cottonpaw he'd been walking in Rowanstar's dreams last night. He heaved a sigh. "I hope you're wrong. I don't want to have a destiny like Rowanstar's."

Cottonpaw stood up. "Well, I'm sure Rowanstar didn't want his destiny either. You have a destiny, Ghostpaw. It's up to you whether you follow it or not."

Ghostpaw watched his brother drag himself out beneath the brambles.

Why did Cottonpaw always have to make sense?

* * *

"Ghostpaw!" Ashpaw ran over to where he and Cottonpaw were sitting, watching the cats sitting beside Softcreek's body. "Cedarspirit told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ghostpaw replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ashpaw flicked his ear with her tail. "You just witnessed the death of one of your Clanmates! You must feel sad, or...or something!"

"Shhh!" Cottonpaw hissed at her.

Like usual, Ashpaw ignored Cottonpaw. "Why aren't you upset? You must be in shock! I'll go fetch Maggotstripe, she'll know how to..."

"I don't need Maggotstripe!" Ghostpaw meowed, slapping Ashpaw's mouth with his tail to get her to stop talking. He glanced around to make sure that nobody was close enough to overhear. When he saw that everyone was busy, he looked back at his sister. "Look, I'm more interested in something else right now. Okay?"

Ashpaw's silvery green eyes filled with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Softcreek die before it happened," Ghostpaw whispered.

"What?" Ashpaw yelped.

"Shhh!" Cottonpaw hissed again.

"What do you mean you saw her die before it happened? Did you have a dream? Is that why you jerked awake this morning?" Ashpaw said, lowering her voice finally.

Ghostpaw shook his head. "It was like a dream, but I was still awake. The...the dream or whatever it was came only a few moments before it actually happened. We were about to attack the fox when I had the vision."

Ashpaw sat back and curled her tail around her paws. "What does it mean?"

"What?" Ghostpaw said, blinking in surprise.

"What does it mean?" Ashpaw repeated. "Why did you see it happen before it happened? Were you supposed to stop it from happening?"

"No," Cottonpaw said. "Death is not something you can prevent."

Ghostpaw perked his ears. "Why are you so adamant about that? How do you know that death can't be stopped? If I can see it happening before it happens, I can stop it. Right?"

"It doesn't matter," Cottonpaw replied. "If you stopped someone from dying, it would mess up the...I don't know...the whole world."

Ashpaw snickered. "You're mouse-brained, Cottonpaw. That sounds totally ridiculous."

Cottonpaw shook his head. "Not to me. It makes total sense to me."

"Well, we aren't mouse-brained like you are, so it sounds like total fox dung to us," Ashpaw replied.

"I don't care whether it makes sense or is total fox dung!" Ghostpaw said. "I just want to know why I saw something happen before it happened!"

Cottonpaw and Ashpaw glanced at each other.

"Ghostpaw, we want to help you," Cottonpaw reassured him. "The only thing is, we have no idea how."

"What if it's something we can't help with?" Ashpaw said wonderingly.

Ghostpaw's vision suddenly went dark. His entire body tensed as his vision came back, displaying a scene that made his fur stand on end. He watched a young, silver and white tom with black stripes chasing after a squirrel. It was obvious he didn't realize how close he was getting to the cliff that was part of the ThunderClan camp. The squirrel darted left and disappeared. Ghostpaw cried out as Shadepaw, the tom he was watching, skidded to a stop and slipped over the edge of the cliff.

"Shadepaw, no!" Ghostpaw gasped, his vision returning to normal suddenly.

"Ghostpaw, what's wrong?" Ashpaw asked, her neck fur bristled.

Ghostpaw didn't answer. He looked upward, his ears perked and his entire pelt standing on end. His eyes darted along the upper edge of one of the cliff walls of the camp. If he could just get there in time, perhaps he could break Shadepaw's fall! Ghostpaw ignored his siblings questions and ran toward the cliff. He could hear Shadepaw's fast pawsteps, closer and closer to the edge!

There was a sudden shout high above them. Ghostpaw looked up and watched Shadepaw falling straight toward him. For a moment, he felt a sharp pain.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ghostpaw slowly woke to the sound of Stormypelt whispering to Maggotstripe. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. Why was he in the medicine cat's den? He spotted Shadepaw in the nest beside him, and, suddenly, everything came back to him. He remembered the vision, his frantic running to the cliff wall, and Shadepaw falling...right on top of him.

"Ghostpaw!" Stormypelt gasped. His mother walked over to him and touched his cheek with her nose. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

He stood up and stretched. There was a slight pain in his back, but it didn't feel too serious. "My back is sore."

Maggotstripe padded over. "I would imagine it would be, after an accident like that. Do you know what happened?"

Ghostpaw stopped in the middle of a yawn and closed his mouth. What could he say? He couldn't reveal that he had known Shadepaw was going to fall. They would probably think he had gone completely insane.

"I remember hearing a shout and looking up to see someone falling right at me," Ghostpaw replied.

Stormypelt wrapped her tail around his shoulders. "That was Shadepaw, dear. He was chasing some prey and didn't realize how close he was to the cliff."

"He's lucky you were there to break his fall!" Maggotstripe commented. "You kept him from breaking any bones...or worse."

Ghostpaw realized that worse meant death. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered Cottonpaw talking about how bad it could be if he stopped someone from dying. He wondered, briefly, what Cottonpaw and Ashpaw were thinking about what had happened.

He glanced at Shadepaw. "So he's going to be okay?"

Maggotstripe nodded. "All thanks to you."

Ghostpaw glanced at Shadepaw again. Was it possible? Had he saved Shadepaw from being badly injured?

Or worse?

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that!" Ashpaw gasped later the next morning.

Ghostpaw had been in Maggotstripe's den for only a day. The medicine cat had told him he should rest around the camp for another day before returning to minor apprentice duties. She told him that if the pain got worse, he had to go see her immediately. Shadepaw, though not seriously injured, had to stay for a few more days so Maggotstripe could monitor him.

"Did what?" Ghostpaw asked, pawing at the fresh-kill pile as he looked for something to eat.

"You saw it happen before it did, didn't you?" Cottonpaw asked.

Ghostpaw chose a juicy looking mouse and padded away. He dropped the mouse and laid down. "Can't I eat in peace?"

Ashpaw snorted. "Even StarClan couldn't keep us away from you right now!" She lay down beside him. "You have to tell us what happened!"

Cottonpaw lay down on his other side. "You got this look on your face like you were terrified, but your eyes weren't really focusing on anything we could see. And then, you tensed up like a badger was attacking you."

"And then you shouted, 'Shadepaw, no!' and ran off like your tail was on fire!" Ashpaw continued.

"A few seconds later, Shadepaw fell over the edge of the cliff and landed right on top of you," Cottonpaw said. He held up a paw and unsheathed and sheathed his claws. "Both of you were knocked out on impact. Maggotstripe came rushing over and looked over you both. She said Shadepaw had StarClan looking over him when they placed you there at just the right moment."

"Maggotstripe also said that it wasn't the highest part of the cliff he'd fallen from, but the fall still could have done serious damage if you hadn't been there to break the fall," Ashpaw finished.

Ghostpaw had finished his mouse by the time they were done. He licked his lips and looked at Ashpaw and then Cottonpaw. "It sounds to me like you already know everything that happened. What more do you need from me?"

Ashpaw hit his flank with her tail and grunted. "Don't play mouse-brained with us, Ghostpaw! You had a vision, or a dream, or whatever it is, didn't you?"

"I can't hide anything from you two," Ghostpaw grumbled. "Yes, I had a vision, or whatever, before it happened. And before you go on and on about how it's possible I just stopped Shadepaw from dying, and that I messed up the whole world by doing so, Cottonpaw, I have to say that I think that I was able to do something this time because Shadepaw wasn't going to die in the first place."

"This time?" Ashpaw said, her whiskers twitching.

"Yes," Ghostpaw said. "I tried to stop Softcreek from being killed. But, I've been thinking about it, and I realize that there wasn't anything I could do. Cottonpaw is right, Ashpaw. If someone is destined to die, they are going to. There's nothing, not even visions or dreams, that can stop death."

Ashpaw looked at her brothers. "Okay. So, maybe Cottonpaw isn't so mouse-brained after all."

* * *

Ghostpaw padded through the dark forest. He felt the moist grass beneath his paws and watched the wind send the branches dancing. The air was cool and clean as he breathed. He spotted a patch of dappled grass and walked over to it. Another breeze blew through, shaking the leaves and making the dappled patch quiver and move under his paws.

It felt so peaceful here in the forest at night. He closed his eyes and listened to the chirping crickets and the rustling of leaves and branches as the wind blew. The sounds suddenly changed, and when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the forest. In fact, he was standing on the top of a grassy hill with the whole night sky spread out above him.

With a gasp, Ghostpaw looked up and drank in the beauty of the twinkling night sky. Far off, he could see the dark surface of the lake. A forest sat off to his right and a marsh to his left.

He was on WindClan territory!

There was the sound of pawsteps nearby. Ghostpaw ducked down and quickly hid in a holly bush. He peered out and watched a pretty, white she-cat stroll up. Her blue eyes reflected the moonlight. The light from the moon made her fur look silver.

It was Moonpaw, his cousin from WindClan. Her father, Brownclaw, was Stormypelt's brother. Ghostpaw had only met her once during a Gathering on the island where the Clans met every full moon, in peace, to report about how their Clans were doing.

Why was he dreaming about Moonpaw?

The white she-cat looked up at the night sky. She gave a contented sigh as her eyes scanned the stars.

A cat suddenly appeared beside her. Moonpaw jumped and turned.

"Calm yourself, sweet apprentice," the black and white she-cat meowed.

Moonpaw's blue eyes were wide. "Who are you?" Ghostpaw was surprised that there was no trace of fear in his cousin's voice.

"I am Angelstar," the she-cat replied. "You were not born yet when I died."

"Angelstar!" Moonpaw breathed. "I've heard so much about you! Sunnystripe told Mudpaw and me so many stories about you! I want to be just like you when I become a warrior. I'm going to try my hardest so that, someday, I can be leader!"

"Ah, yes, Sunnystripe," Angelstar said with a purr. "He and I grew up together. Of course the old tom would know many good stories about me. You want to be just like me?"

Moonpaw nodded.

"It pains me to say this, Moonpaw, but your destiny will carry you in a much different direction than that of a leader," Angelstar said. "_A winded ghost, a flaming tiger, an eagle's feather, a fern of green, and a blazing moon shall come together. Their destinies entwine to heal a love divine. The sunhigh sky is split in two, and the morning dew will give a clue. Follow the ancient path of the river to find the sky, or all shall watch the sky die. _

"_One friend from old, one who is quite bold. Two groups at war. The bold are looking for more. Know that conflict is not the answer. Find the eyes of terror and know that all is secure. _

"_Four is one again, one is four again. Tiger and Lion shall return with all their power. The fate of the forest is in the claws of the kin of the flower. One brother will survive and watch his kin perish by the paws of an ancestor. The lake will tremble with his grief and then the striped chief will be no more._"

A look of shock appeared on Moonpaw's face. "What does that mean, Angelstar? Why can't I be leader?"

Angelstar's yellow eyes filled with compassion. "Do not fret, sweet Moonpaw. There may come a time where you will get the chance to become WindClan's leader. But that time will not be for many, many moons."

Moonpaw cried out as Angelstar began to disappear. "Wait! Don't go yet! Why can't you tell me what you mean? Was that a prophecy? Am I in a prophecy?"

Angelstar's yellow eyes were the last thing to go, but the entire time they floated in the air, they were full of pity.

* * *

Ghostpaw woke with a gasp. He blinked open his eyes and was nearly blinded by the morning light shining into the den.

It had been a quarter of a moon since his "fortunate" accident with Shadepaw. Both he and Shadepaw were back to their usual apprentice duties, though Shadepaw complained about how he thought he should have gotten more time to rest.

"Good morning!" Smudgepaw said from her nest on the other side of the den. She was the only other apprentice inside. "Were you having a bad dream? You were muttering in your sleep."

"No," Ghostpaw replied.

"Oh," Smudgepaw said, almost disappointedly. "Well, you and I are lucky this morning. Neither of our mentors want us for anything, apparently."

Ghostpaw twitched his ears. "I wonder why?"

"Well, Rowanstar and Thunderstripe took Skunkpaw and Shadepaw out on the dawn patrol and then went for some battle training. Pureheart and Meadowpaw went with Maggotstripe and Ravenpaw to collect more herbs. And then Silvermoon and Oakpelt took Ashpaw and Cottonpaw out to hunt," Smudgepaw said. "So, I guess that leaves us to..."

"Ghostpaw! Smudgepaw!" Cedarspirit's voice called.

"...clean out dens?" Smudgepaw finished.

Cedarspirit's head poked inside. "Get yourselves something to eat and then head over to clean the elders' den. After that, do the nursery and Rowanstar's den. You can finish up with the warriors' den."

Ghostpaw groaned and slumped over.

"The faster you get to it, the faster it will be over with," Cedarspirit said. "Smudgepaw, Granitetail is taking you out on a patrol tonight. Hopefully, you'll be up for it."

"I will!" Smudgepaw said, stepping out of her nest.

Cedarspirit disappeared.

Smudgepaw shook a few pieces of moss from her white fur. "Come on, Ghostpaw! Like Cedarspirit said, the faster we get to it, the faster it will be over!"

Ghostpaw gave another groan before sliding out of his nest. He stretched, shook a stray twig from his pelt, and padded out after Smudgepaw.

Together, they headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Rowanstar, Thunderstripe, Skunkpaw, and Shadepaw were dropping off prey from their hunt.

"Great!" Ghostpaw said to Smudgepaw. "Skunkpaw and Shadepaw are back! They can help us with the dens."

"Sorry, Ghostpaw," Thunderstripe said, "but we're heading out again. You're out of luck this time."

Skunkpaw laughed. "Cleaning dens never hurt anybody!"

"Oh, like nobody ever got hurt while hunting, either?" Ghostpaw retorted.

Rowanstar gave a chuckle. "Maybe you and Smudgepaw can make a game out of it. See which of you can collect the old moss into the largest ball, and then who can collect the most new moss."

Smudgepaw turned to Ghostpaw. "That sounds fun!"

Ghostpaw shrugged. "Okay." His stomach rumbled. "But I have to eat first before we do anything at all."

"I'm going to gather more moss than you!" Smudgepaw taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Ghostpaw replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal them.

* * *

Chapter 3

_After he and Smudgepaw had eaten, Ghostpaw led the way over to the elders' den._ They slid their way inside to find all of the elders lounging around. There were quite a few elders in ThunderClan right now, so the den had been stretched some to accommodate the large number of elders.

Barrenoak, a brown and dark brown tom, was lying next to Poppyflower, a ginger she-cat with black stripes. They were the oldest tom and the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; Barrenoak was blind and partially deaf, and Poppyflower was completely blind. Ghostpaw found it annoying to speak to them because Barrenoak was always saying, "What did you say?" and Poppyflower always looked straight at him with her milky eyes wide open, which was creepy.

Near Barrenoak and Poppyflower, a black tom with white paws named Thornfur, and a black she-cat with a white chest named Wetpelt, were sharing tongues. Thornfur was licking behind one of Wetpelt's ears. Ghostpaw had always liked Thornfur and Wetpelt; Thornfur had told him and his siblings stories when they'd been kits, and Wetpelt had always been very friendly with them.

Closer to the entrance were two she-cat sisters. Quickpelt, a ginger brown she-cat with black stripes, was Rowanstar's mother and Ghostpaw's grandmother. Her sister, Twigleaf, a ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes, had become rather grumpy in her old age. The only cat who could calm her down was Quickpelt, so it wasn't often that anyone saw the two of them apart.

"Finally! We were beginning to wonder when someone was going to come get the soiled moss!" Twigleaf grumbled.

"Oh, hush," Quickleaf said. "They're here now, aren't they?"

Smudgepaw turned to Ghostpaw. "Ready to lose?"

Ghostpaw glared at her. "I think a better question is are _you _ready to lose?"

"It sounds like someone is having a competition," Thornfur said, pausing in his grooming of Wetpelt.

"A what?" Barrenoak asked loudly.

"Competition!" Poppyflower replied.

"Constipation?" Barrenoak sounded confused.

Smudgepaw and Ghostpaw snickered.

"Give him a break, you two," Wetpelt said. "It isn't his fault he's so old that his ears have stopped working properly."

The two of them laughed harder.

"Oh, get on with the cleaning, will you?" Twigleaf said. "Whoever loses your competition can take care of the tick on the back of my neck!"

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw glanced at each other briefly before quickly getting to work balling the soiled moss together. Ghostpaw really didn't want to have to check Twigleaf for ticks, so he just had to gather more moss than Smudgepaw!

* * *

In the end, Ghostpaw lost. Smudgepaw was much too quick for him. By the time they had finished, her moss ball was twice the size of his.

"I win!" Smudgepaw said happily.

"I bet the only reason you won is because you've been collecting soiled moss for longer than I have!" Ghostpaw said. "You must know tricks that I don't!"

"Sore loser," Smudgepaw said with a laugh. "I've only been an apprentice a moon longer than you!" She flicked her tail at the entrance of the den. "Go on and get the mouse bile now. I'll take all of this soiled stuff out of the camp."

"Okay, okay," Ghostpaw replied. "But I'm going to win the moss collecting in the nursery! Just you watch!"

"Whatever you say, Ghostpaw!" Smudgepaw laughed.

He slid out of the den and crossed over to Maggotstripe's den. He searched for a ball of moss full of mouse bile. The nasty stuff was the only thing that could get ticks out of fur. He wished there was a better way, but the mouse bile would have to do. Ghostpaw grabbed a stick, poked it through the moss ball, and carried it back to the elders' den.

"It's right there," Quickpelt said, pointing at the tick on the back of Twigleaf's neck.

"It's very bothersome," Twigleaf grumbled.

"Oh, you've only known about it since this morning!" Quickleaf said. "You would never have known it was there until I pointed it out to you."

"I bet it would have grown to the size of a paw before Twigleaf ever noticed it was there," Thornfur meowed.

Wetpelt laughed.

Ghostpaw took the moss ball and pressed it against the tick. A few moments later, the tick dropped off. "There you go, Twigleaf."

Smudgepaw came back in to gather up the second soiled moss ball. "Are you finished already, Ghostpaw?"

"Yes, but now I need to go wash off my paws," Ghostpaw replied.

"You can help me carry out this moss ball, then," Smudgepaw said. "I saved my winning ball for last. Then you can go wash your paws, and we can collect the new moss."

"Sounds like a plan," Ghostpaw replied. "Let's go."

* * *

A little while later, after Ghostpaw had washed his paws and they had put new moss in the elders den, the two of them headed over to the nursery.

Mistmeadow and Cloverpelt, the only two queens currently in ThunderClan, were very happy to see them.

"Ebonykit gets very squirmy at night when the moss is too soiled," Cloverpelt said. She was a pretty brown and cream she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

"I do not get squirmy!" Cloverpelt's daughter, Ebonykit, a plump, black she-cat, meowed.

"Yes, you do!" her sister, Tawnykit, a slender, brown she-cat with a white muzzle, said. "You're like a worm out of the dirt! You wiggle all over the place!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ebonykit said, crouching down and wriggling her haunches.

"Yeah!" Tawnykit replied.

Ebonykit pounced on her sister. "I'll show you who's squirmy!"

"Is it just me, or do they scuffle every time an apprentice comes to clean out the nursery?" Mistmeadow, a silver and white flecked she-cat, asked.

"Yup!" said her son, Stonekit, a gray and brown tom with a white muzzle and chest.

"Every time!" his sister, Shimmerkit, a long-furred white she-cat with a gray and brown face, ears, paws, and tail, added.

The two queens laughed.

"Come on, Ebonykit, Tawnykit. Let's go play outside," Cloverpelt said, ushering her rambunctious kits with a wave of her tail.

"Race you outside!" Ebonykit yowled.

All four kits rushed out of the den, their mothers following.

"Remember what it was like when we were kits?" Smudgepaw wondered.

Ghostpaw laughed. "Ashpaw and I were just like Ebonykit and Tawnykit."

Smudgepaw flicked her tail at the nests. "Are you ready to lose again?"

"I'm not losing again!" Ghostpaw.

"Ready, then?" Smudgepaw said. "Set...go!"

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw raced around the nursery, gathering the soiled moss into two large balls. Very soon, there was only one patch of soiled moss to clear up. The two apprentices glanced at each.

"I'm going to get it!" Smudgepaw shouted.

"Not if I get it first!" Ghostpaw replied.

They raced toward the last bit of moss. Ghostpaw stretched out his paws at the last second and snatched the moss with his claws. Smudgepaw skidded and tripped over his outstretched paws. She went sprawling onto her stomach.

"Great StarClan! Are you okay?" Ghostpaw yelped, standing up. Smudgepaw was gasping. He suddenly realized that she was _laughing_.

"I'm fine!" Smudgepaw giggled, rolling onto her back. "That was fun! Let's go see who won this time!"

Ghostpaw picked up his last bit of moss and took it over to his collection. The two of them sized up their collections.

"You win!" Smudgepaw said happily.

Ghostpaw nudged her shoulder with a paw. "Told you I wasn't going to lose this time!"

"Come on, let's get this out of here so we can go collect some new moss!" Smudgepaw said, grabbing her collection.

Ghostpaw grabbed his own ball of moss and followed her out of the camp. Once they'd disposed of the old moss, they split up and went in search of some of the softest moss they could find for the nursery.

Thinking that he might be able to find some moss over near the clearing where the apprentices practiced battle training, Ghostpaw headed that way. He was halfway there when his vision suddenly went black. He froze completely in his tracks.

His vision came back, and he watched a white she-cat collecting moss in the forest. She was concentrating on finding the best moss for the nursery. Ghostpaw wanted to shout at her that something was going to happen, but he knew it would be no use. This was just one of his visions. His entire body turned icy cold as he watched Smudgepaw suddenly jerk. The she-cat cried out as something caught one of her back paws.

It was a Twoleg trap!

Ghostpaw's normal vision returned. He was panting. Smudgepaw was in trouble! He had no idea where she was! How in the world could he stop her from stepping in the trap?

He took a few deep breaths, trying to remember his vision. Had he recognized any part of the area where he saw her? Ghostpaw gasped as he remembered her walking past a familiar rock. He _did _know where she was!

Without even thinking about it, Ghostpaw rushed off. As he ran, he tried to think up a plan that would keep Smudgepaw from stepping in the trap. There had to be some way he could reveal the trap without her becoming suspicious!

He began to slow down. A plan was forming in his head. What if he made it seem like he was walking and happened to find her, and he just happened to spot the trap? That could work...

Ghostpaw listened closely and heard pawsteps. He quickened his pace and saw Smudgepaw up ahead. It took him seconds to spot the glistening trap. Smudgepaw couldn't see it from where she was.

"Smudgepaw, look out!" Ghostpaw yelped.

The she-cat spun around. "Ghostpaw! What's wrong?"

"There's a Twoleg trap right behind you!" Ghostpaw gasped.

Smudgepaw gave a squeak and ran over to him. "Where? Where?"

Ghostpaw pointed with a paw. "Look! You nearly stepped in it!"

The white she-cat squinted her eyes. "I can't believe you spotted that, Ghostpaw! I almost _did _step in it!" She looked at him. "We have to tell Rowanstar!"

He nodded quickly. "You go. I'll stay here to make sure nobody steps in it."

Smudgepaw didn't question him. She sprang to her paws and took off toward the camp in the distance.

Ghostpaw slowly walked over to the trap and sat down beside it. If there was one Twoleg trap out here, couldn't there be more? His Clanmates were in danger if there were more of these! They could be so difficult to spot.

_Smudgepaw was lucky_, Ghostpaw thought to himself. _She could have been hurt really badly. I'm glad that I could do something to stop it from happening._

"That's a very neat trick, Ghostpaw," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He spun around to see Firestar sitting in a patch of sunlight. The tom's pelt shone like fire, and his green eyes were dancing.

"Firestar!" Ghostpaw whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you are not dreaming this time," Firestar replied. He flicked his tail at the Twoleg trap. "Those are very dangerous. Smudgepaw could have lost a leg if she stepped in that."

Ghostpaw cringed. "Are you angry with me for stopping her from getting hurt? Cottonpaw says that if I save someone from death, it will be really bad."

Firestar chuckled. "Ghostpaw, what you are doing for your Clanmates is not something I could get mad about. You see them getting hurt, and you do whatever is possible to stop that from happening. That is a sign of a true warrior."

"But I can't save all of them," Ghostpaw grumbled, looking at his paws. "I couldn't save Softcreek."

"That was because it was her time to join StarClan," Firestar replied.

Ghostpaw looked up at the ginger tom. "I saw her spirit walking to meet StarClan."

Firestar nodded. "Your father could, and still can, do the same."

Ghostpaw perked his ears. "Why? Why are we so special?"

The ginger tom began to disappear. "That is something not even I could answer, Ghostpaw..."

He heard hurried pawsteps and turned to see Rowanstar, Granitetail, Gingerheart, and Stormypelt being led by Smudgepaw.

"Ghostpaw!" Stormypelt said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ghostpaw replied. "Really. Nothing bad happened. We just found a Twoleg trap."

"You mean _you _found a Twoleg trap," Smudgepaw corrected. "If it weren't for you, I would have stepped in it!"

The warriors went over to examine the trap.

"I can probably spring this," Gingerheart said. "I need a stick about the size of a leg for it to work properly."

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw glanced at each other curiously.

"Smudgepaw, can you go fetch us a stick the size of a leg?" Granitetail asked.

"I think so," Smudgepaw replied. "Be right back!"

"Keep a look out for any more traps!" Rowanstar warned.

"I will!" Smudgepaw said before she padded away.

Ghostpaw watched the white she-cat walk away before he turned to look at the ThunderClan leader, his deputy, and the two warriors. All of them except Gingerheart were staring at him. Rowanstar looked extremely suspicious. Granitetail looked grateful. Stormypelt looked relieved.

"What?" Ghostpaw asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Stormypelt meowed.

"Thank you for keeping Smudgepaw from getting hurt," Granitetail added. "It was good that you found the trap before _anyone _got hurt."

"Ghostpaw, can I speak to you? Privately?" Rowanstar asked.

"Um...sure," Ghostpaw replied.

Rowanstar led Ghostpaw away from the others. The leader sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. His yellow eyes were still full of suspicion.

Ghostpaw really hoped his father wasn't mad for some reason.

"That was very fortunate for Smudgepaw that you saw the trap before she could step in it," Rowanstar meowed.

"Yeah," Ghostpaw replied. "I guess so."

"And it was also very fortunate that you were standing in the right place, at the right time, when Shadepaw fell over the cliff," Rowanstar continued.

"Yeah..." Ghostpaw said, dreading where this conversation was leading.

"Ghostpaw, is there something you want to tell me?" Rowanstar wondered. "You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Ghostpaw replied. He thought about what Rowanstar would say if he knew his son could see the future, as well as spirits. Oh, and not to mention, he could walk in the dreams of other cats. With a jolt, Ghostpaw realized just how special he really was.

"Ghostpaw?" Rowanstar said.

"I don't have anything to tell you," Ghostpaw heard himself saying.

Rowanstar flicked his ears. "Very well. But remember, if you need to talk to me about _anything_, I'm here for you."

"Right," Ghostpaw replied.

Rowanstar stood and walked back to where the others were waiting.

Ghostpaw watched his father walking away. As he watched his father, a few words to a prophecy he had only heard about in stories echoed in his head...

_A ginger tom will come to conquer the dark._

His father had been that ginger tom. Rowanstar had done so much for not only ThunderClan, but for all of the other Clans that lived around the lake. With the help of a white tom named Ghostlight, who Ghostpaw himself had been named after, Rowanstar had killed the leader of DarkClan and finished off a Clan of cats that had done so many evil things during their time.

Ghostpaw began to wonder if he was following in the epic pawsteps of his father.

But what could his destiny possibly be about?

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_A few mornings later, Cedarspirit woke Ghostpaw early for the dawn patrol._ Ghostpaw stretched in his nest as Thunderstripe woke Shadepaw. The leader's best friend and his apprentice were coming along, as was Sootpelt.

All of the cats met outside next to the fresh-kill pile.

"Ready?" Cedarspirit asked.

They all nodded.

Cedarspirit led the way out of the camp, passing a dark gray tom with a white chest and paws on their way out. The tom, who was the nephew of Ghostpaw's father, was Stormtail. He nodded to them as they passed by. Cedarspirit flicked his tail to indicate he'd seen the nod.

"We'll start on the border with WindClan," Cedarspirit meowed once they were out of the camp and padding through the misty morning. "And then we can head over to our border with ShadowClan."

"I thought we were going to start with the border with ShadowClan," Sootpelt said. "They've been giving us more trouble recently than WindClan."

Cedarspirit shook his head. There was a sound of irritation in his voice as he said, "I'm leading this patrol, Sootpelt, not you. We're starting with our border with WindClan."

Sootpelt flicked his ears and twitched his whiskers. There was a clear sign of anger in the blue-gray tom's yellow eyes. Ghostpaw waited for him to retaliate, but Sootpelt remained quiet.

The patrol walked slowly through the forest toward the border with WindClan. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The animals that had been asleep for the night were beginning to wake up. Birds chirped happily. Squirrels chattered annoyance at each other.

Ghostpaw watched a thrush fly overhead. His mouth watered, but he shook his head and reminded himself that he would be able to eat once they got back to camp.

"It looks like today is going to be a great day for hunting," Thunderstripe commented. "I planned on going out hunting with Gingerheart today."

"Can I go with you?" Shadepaw asked.

"No," Thunderstripe replied. "Gingerheart and I want some time to ourselves. Maybe another time, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw flicked his tail irritably and walked a little faster to catch up to Ghostpaw. "What are you doing today, Ghostpaw?"

"I'm practicing my battle skills with Meadowpaw later today," Ghostpaw replied. "But not until sunhigh."

"Can I practice with you?" Shadepaw asked excitedly.

"If Thunderstripe says it's okay," Cedarspirit said.

"Thunderstripe!" Shadepaw called over his shoulder. "Can I go practice my fighting skills with Ghostpaw and Meadowpaw later today?"

"Sure," Thunderstripe said. "I won't be there to watch, but I'm sure Cedarspirit and Pureheart will make sure you don't get too rough with the others!"

"Great!" Shadepaw said with a purr. "I can't wait! Thunderstripe just showed me a new attack. I can practice it on you, Ghostpaw!"

"Yeah, great," Ghostpaw replied sarcastically. "Can't wait."

* * *

After the dawn patrol, Ghostpaw dragged himself over to the fresh-kill pile. Nimbleclaw, a silver and white she-cat, was sitting there. Ghostpaw grabbed the first thrush he saw and was about to walk away with it when Sootpelt came walking up. The blue-gray tom sat down and slid a squirrel toward himself.

"Hey!" Nimbleclaw hissed. "I was about to grab that! Give it here, Sootpelt."

Sootpelt stared at his sister like she had gone crazy. "I touched it first." His voice turned icy cold. "I'd think you wouldn't want to touch it after I did."

Ghostpaw twitched his ears curiously.

Nimbleclaw's amber eyes turned to slits. "It's the only squirrel in the pile."

"Then we can share it," Sootpelt replied, his voice returning to normal.

The she-cat's eyes widened. "I don't want to _share _it with _you_!"

Sootpelt's neck fur rose. "Why do you keep doing this, Nimbleclaw? You have to stop blaming me for Webpaw's death!"

"Webpelt!" Nimbleclaw hissed, so quietly that Ghostpaw almost didn't hear her. "Her warrior name was Webpelt."

Sootpelt glared at his sister. "Then why do you keep blaming me for _Webpelt's _death?"

Ghostpaw had a feeling that this was a private conversation not really meant for his ears. He started to creep away, the thrush still in his mouth.

His movement caught Nimbleclaw's eye, and she turned and watched him slinking away. Her eyes flicked back to Sootpelt.

"You can have your squirrel," she spat. She stood and walked away.

Sootpelt smacked the squirrel with his paw so that it flew back into the fresh-kill pile. With a snort, he stood and walked off in a different direction than Nimbleclaw.

Ghostpaw sat down and dropped his thrush. He had no idea what had just happened, but it certainly explained why Nimbleclaw and Sootpelt had always seemed extremely uncomfortable around each other.

He lay down and began to eat, trying to enjoy the thrush. It was difficult because he kept wondering if he and his siblings would ever turn out like Nimbleclaw and Sootpelt. He certainly hoped not.

* * *

Later, some time before sunhigh, Ghostpaw was lying in a patch of sunlight in the camp. Smudgepaw had come over, and they had shared tongues for a little while before Granitetail called her for a hunting patrol. Now, he was alone and enjoying the warmth of the sun on his ginger pelt.

He heard Ebonykit and Tawnykit playing with a ball of moss. Ghostpaw opened his eyes to lazily watch the two kits paw the moss back and forth. He and Ashpaw had done that when they were kits.

Slowly, his vision darkened until he could see nothing. Ghostpaw fought the urge to gasp and leapt to his paws. The vision came in a sudden blast of sight and sound. There was a snarling, snapping sound that made his head feel like it was going to be split in half. Two forms were slamming up against one another. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, and it was a terrifying sight when they did. A huge, black dog was attacking Thunderstripe.

Thunderstripe fought valiantly. There were quite a few bloody scratches and gashes on the dog. Despite fighting so hard, the warrior fell. The dog fell on top of him, crushing him beneath its mass. Ghostpaw watched the dog rip into Thunderstripe's throat...

His regular vision and hearing returned. There was a pounding in his ears, and it took him seconds to realize it was his own heartbeat. Ghostpaw hauled himself to his feet and went in search of Cottonpaw and Ashpaw.

The longer it took, the more frantic Ghostpaw became. Finally, he found the two of them finishing up removing ticks from the elders in the elders' den.

"That was the last one," Ashpaw said as a fat tick fell off Thornfur's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ashpaw," Thornfur purred.

"Cottonpaw! Ashpaw!" Ghostpaw said. "Can I speak to you?"

Cottonpaw and Ashpaw glanced at each other.

"Yeah," Ashpaw said. "We just finished."

"We need to wash our paws," Cottonpaw said calmly.

"Okay, come on," Ghostpaw said. "I know a good place to wash your paws."

His brother and sister followed him out of the camp. The moment they were alone, Ashpaw glanced at her brother and asked, "What's going on, Ghostpaw?"

"Hurry!" Ghostpaw said, flicking his tail at the river. "Wash your paws!"

The two splashed into the water, rubbing their paws on rocks in the water. Ghostpaw paced on the bank of the river, impatiently waiting for them to finish. Once they were done, they climbed out and shook themselves off.

"Follow me!" Ghostpaw said, racing into the forest. While they'd been washing their paws, Ghostpaw had gone over his vision enough to recognize the spot he'd seen Thunderstripe fighting the dog. It had been near ShadowClan's border.

"Ghostpaw, please tell us what's going on!" Ashpaw said as they ran.

"You'll see when we get there!" Ghostpaw replied.

They heard snarling and snapping up ahead. Ashpaw and Cottonpaw gasped in surprise, but Ghostpaw just continued running. They just had to get there in time! If they didn't, Thunderstripe was going to be seriously injured...and that could mean he might die!

The three apprentices burst through a bramble bush to find Thunderstripe battling a huge, black dog. The dog's eyes were wildly dark, and its jowls drooled saliva everywhere every time it moved.

"Ghostpaw! Cottonpaw! Ashpaw!" a voice cried out. "What are you doing here?"

Ghostpaw turned to see Gingerheart lying on the ground beneath a tree. She looked ruffled and battered. She must have been fighting the dog, as well! Ghostpaw hadn't seen her during his vision.

"We heard the dog!" Cottonpaw shouted when Ghostpaw didn't say anything.

"Attack!" Ashpaw shouted.

The three of them advanced on the dog. Cottonpaw leaped up onto its back and dug his claws into its shoulder. The huge dog howled and reared up. Ashpaw went in and bit down on the back of one of the dog's legs. Ghostpaw darted in and slashed three cuts into the dog's unprotected chest.

"What are you doing here?" Thunderstripe yelped as the dog shook Cottonpaw from its back.

Ghostpaw watched his brother fly through the air and land in the bramble bush they had crashed through moments ago.

"You just messed with the wrong cat's brother!" Ashpaw screeched. She launched herself at the dog's back. When she landed, she wrapped her paws around the dog's head and scratched at its eyes. Frightened by the sudden attack on its face, the dog slammed its head down on the ground. Ashpaw went rolling off.

They all watched as the dog ran off toward ShadowClan's border, which was visible from where they were.

"Thanks for the help," Thunderstripe meowed. He turned to walk over to Gingerheart, but one of his front legs gave out, and he fell to the ground.

"Thunderstripe, are you okay?" Ashpaw cried, jumping to her paws and speeding over to the pepper striped warrior.

"I'm fine," Thunderstripe insisted.

"No, you aren't!" Ashpaw gasped. "Look at that gash in your shoulder! You need to see Maggotstripe immediately!"

Thunderstripe struggled to his paws, keeping his weight off the one leg. "Gingerheart was injured, too." He limped over to his mate, who hadn't moved during the entire time that Cottonpaw, Ashpaw, and Ghostpaw were there. "Where does it hurt, Gingerheart?"

"Thunderstripe..." Ashpaw meowed.

Gingerheart stood up slowly. One of her paws was bloody. Ghostpaw walked over and saw that her entire pad had been shredded. It looked very painful, but Gingerheart didn't seem to be feeling much pain. He felt a jolt as a thought crossed his mind; was Gingerheart in shock?

"We need to get them to Maggotstripe as soon as possible," Cottonpaw said. He'd managed to wriggle his way out of the bramble bush. Ghostpaw noticed a few areas of his fur where chunks were missing. "Those injuries are blee..."

"ThunderClan!" a voice snarled.

They all spun to see a patrol of ShadowClan cats standing on the edge of the two borders. All of them looked ruffled and extremely unhappy.

"Come over here and face us, ThunderClan!" the tom that had snarled a moment ago shouted.

"Pineroot?" Thunderstripe blinked.

"That's Pineroot?" Gingerheart said, squinting.

"Are you going to speak to us or not?" the tom, who Ghostpaw now saw was a broad-shouldered, silver and cream tom, sneered.

"Come on," Thunderstripe meowed. "Maggotstripe can wait."

The two injured warriors and three apprentices walked slowly over to face the ShadowClan patrol. As they drew closer, Ghostpaw examined the ShadowClans cats. Besides the silver and cream tom, there was a black and brown mottled tom whose face was half brown and half black; a black and white she-cat; and a ginger tom apprentice who had darker ginger stripes.

"We know ThunderClan is up to something!" the tom that Thunderstripe and Gingerheart had called Pineroot said. "Stop forcing foxes, and badgers, and dogs onto our territory, or we'll be forced to do something about it!"

Ghostpaw suddenly noticed that the ShadowClan cats were looking rather thin, considering it was greenleaf and prey should be plentiful. How odd.

"It isn't like we can control which way they run!" Thunderstripe snarled, glaring at Pineroot with all the strength he could muster. The glare would have been much more impressive if Thunderstripe didn't have a gash in his shoulder that was oozing blood down his leg and weakening him by the minute. "We try to keep them from running onto our neighboring territories, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. Besides, it's only been a fox and a dog. There have been no badgers here for moons."

Pineroot's large, amber eyes turned to slits. "We're keeping an eye on you, nonetheless." The tom flicked his tail and led the ShadowClan cats away.

Gingerheart limped over to her mate. "What happened to Pineroot?" the she-cat whispered worriedly. Ghostpaw perked his ears, trying to hear them better. "He never used to be so...so..."

"So much like a ShadowClan cat?" Thunderstripe provided, sounding weary. "He's been living with them for moons, Gingerheart. He was bound to acquire a ShadowClan attitude eventually."

Gingerheart's ears bent back. "I don't know. Did you notice how thin they were? I think something is wrong in ShadowClan."

"We need to get back to camp!" Ashpaw interrupted the two of them. "You need to see Maggotstripe! We'll report to Rowanstar about what happened!"

"Alright, alright," Thunderstripe said. "We're going to see Maggotstripe now!"

The three apprentices led the way back to camp in complete silence.

* * *

"What?" Rowanstar asked, his yellow eyes widening. "A stray dog? Are they okay? Where are they?"

"Calm down, Rowanstar," Cottonpaw said. "They're fine."

"Maggotstripe is looking at them right now," Ashpaw added. "She told us that the injuries weren't as bad as they looked."

"Yeah," Ghostpaw continued. "Gingerheart's paw and Thunderstripe's shoulder will heal. They'll just be unable to do their warrior duties for a little while."

Rowanstar sighed. "I hope the dog doesn't think it can come back here again. We can't afford to lose too many warriors to injuries."

"It's okay," Ashpaw said triumphantly. "We fought it off! It's probably too scared to come back here again!"

"Of course, we did chase it onto ShadowClan's territory," Cottonpaw said, getting to the part of the report that Ghostpaw was dreading. "They got into a verbal fight with it, and now they think we're up to something."

"Up to something?" Rowanstar blinked in surprise. "Why would they possibly think that?"

"Well, the mouse-brains think we've been intentionally chasing foxes, badgers, and dogs onto their territory," Ashpaw said. "We tried to tell them that we weren't doing it intentionally, but they wouldn't talk to us!"

"Badgers?" Rowanstar shook his head. "I don't understand. There haven't been any badgers in our forest for moons. I can understand the fox and the dog, but..."

"...they aren't making any sense," Ashpaw finished. "They said if we didn't stop, they were going to have to do something about it."

"Great StarClan! Have the ShadowClan cats gone mad?" Rowanstar gaped.

"Pineroot was the one who said all of it," Ashpaw added. "It was confusing. I remember meeting him at my first Gathering. He was really nice. Not like the other ShadowClan cats."

"All of the ShadowClan cats were really thin, too," Ghostpaw added in.

"That was really odd," Ashpaw said.

Strange. That had been exactly what Ghostpaw had thought when he'd noticed the ShadowClan cats were thin.

"This is disturbing," Rowanstar said. "Thank you for reporting to me. You three did very well today." He glanced at each of them in turn. "I guess Thunderstripe and Gingerheart are lucky that you were passing by." His eyes lingered longer on Ghostpaw than Ashpaw or Cottonpaw.

"Yeah," Ashpaw said.

"You may go," Rowanstar said.

The three siblings turned and walked away. Ghostpaw glanced over his shoulder and noticed Rowanstar watching him, his yellow eyes full of suspicion.

"Okay," Ashpaw said once they were out of earshot of anyone. "You had another vision. What happened during this one?"

"I saw Thunderstripe get mauled by the dog," Ghostpaw said.

"Cottonpaw, you need to stop worrying about that," Ashpaw said. "Like Ghostpaw said, if we are able to do something about it, that means they weren't going to die in the first place. Really, all we're doing is saving them from being injured so badly that they're in Maggotstripe's den for moons."

Ghostpaw looked at Ashpaw like she had gone crazy. "Ashpaw, what are you going on about?"

Ashpaw stared at him. "Have you gone deaf? Cottonpaw just said he's still really worried about you messing with the balance of death."

"Ashpaw," Cottonpaw said. "I never said that out loud."

"What? Of course you did," Ashpaw said.

"Uh...no, he didn't," Ghostpaw said. "Or I think I would have heard him."

Ashpaw's ears twitched. "What?"

"Ashpaw, I think you may have just heard what I was thinking," Cottonpaw meowed.

Hear what he was thinking? That was impossible! Ghostpaw shook his head in disagreement.

"It's not impossible, Ghostpaw!" Ashpaw snorted. "Look at you! You're seeing the future!"

Ghostpaw stared at her. "Ashpaw..."

"You didn't say that out loud," Ashpaw said, her silvery-green eyes widening. "Oh, great StarClan! I'm hearing your thoughts!"

"Ghostpaw," Cottonpaw said. "Why was Rowanstar looking at you like that?"

Ghostpaw was about to say, "Like what?" when Ashpaw interrupted.

"Mouse-brain! Don't play stupid! He was looking at you like he thought you were up to something!" Ashpaw said.

Cottonpaw glanced at her, looking confused.

"Ashpaw, I didn't say that out loud!" Ghostpaw snapped.

Ashpaw laughed. "I know."

"You know? How did you know?" Cottonpaw asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But, back to the look from Rowanstar..."

"I think Rowanstar thinks something is going on with me," Ghostpaw said. "He's getting suspicious because I've been keeping cats from getting hurt."

"Well, he's right, isn't he? There _is _something going on with you!" Ashpaw said. "And now there's something going on with me!"

Ghostpaw shook his head. "I don't know what it means, Ashpaw. But we've got to figure it out, somehow."

Ashpaw waved her tail in the air. "Oh, I'm sure StarClan gave us these gifts because there's something they want us to do. I wonder if we're in a prophecy!" Her eyes grew very round. "What was that, Ghostpaw?"

"Didn't say anything," Ghostpaw grumbled, who had been thinking of the prophecy he'd heard two times now in his dreams.

"You've been told a prophecy!" Ashpaw gasped softly. Her eyes filled with confusion. "Rowanstar? Moonpaw? Why were...?" Her eyes grew wide again. "You've been walking in the dreams of other cats!"

Cottonpaw's ears perked up. "What?"

"It's nothing!" Ghostpaw said.

"It can't be nothing," Cottonpaw said. "If you've been walking in the dreams of other cats, like Jayfeather from those stories..."

"You're even more special than Rowanstar, Ghostpaw!" Ashpaw said in awe.

"Stop!" Ghostpaw snapped. "I am _not _more special than Rowanstar because I'm not special _at all_!"

He turned and stalked away, ignoring their calls for him to come back. Ghostpaw had heard enough of their talk about walking in others' dreams, hearing prophecies, and seeing the future.

Why couldn't he just be a normal ThunderClan apprentice?

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Ghostpaw was walking along the border with ShadowClan, thinking about_ what could be going on with them. They were so hostile, despite the fact they all looked too thin to back up their threats to do something about ThunderClan unintentionally chasing foxes and dogs onto their territory. He pawed at a loose stone and sent it flying into a tree.

The stone thunked against the tree trunk, and his vision suddenly changed from ThunderClan's forest territory to a marsh full of reeds. He could hear a fast moving creek running nearby. The scent of RiverClan cats washed over him. Ghostpaw turned around and saw a dark shape coming toward him.

Ghostpaw darted into a place behind some reeds. The dark shape drew closer and revealed itself to be a slender, black tom with silvery-blue eyes.

"It's no use hiding, ThunderClan cat," the tom meowed.

_Fox dung_, Ghostpaw thought to himself before stepping out from behind the reeds. He recognized the tom as Eaglepaw, the son of RiverClan's deputy, Lionstorm.

"What are you doing on RiverClan territory, Ghostpaw?" Eaglepaw wondered.

Ghostpaw had no clue how to respond to that. Luckily, a new cat appeared and distracted Eaglepaw.

A dark brown and ginger tom with amber eyes stepped out of the shadows. The moonlight shone down on him, and his pelt sparkled like the stars.

Eaglepaw stared at the StarClan cat in awe. Ghostpaw used the chance to slink far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but he could still hear the RiverClan apprentice and the StarClan cat.

"Hello, Eaglepaw," the StarClan cat said.

"Who are you?" Eaglepaw whispered.

"I'm Torchfur," the tom replied.

"Lionstorm's mentor! He told me so much about you!" Eaglepaw replied. "You died during the final battle against DarkClan."

"Yes," Torchfur replied. "I was happy to give my life to help stop DarkClan."

There was a moment of silence.

"Eaglepaw, I am here because there is something you need to know," Torchfur said. "_A winded ghost, a flaming tiger, an eagle's feather, a fern of green, and a blazing moon shall come together. Their destinies entwine to_..."

Ghostpaw turned and walked away in disgust. He had heard the prophecy twice already. Why did he keep walking into the dreams of other cats who were hearing the prophecy as well? What did it matter if someone in all of the Clans knew about the prophecy?

"Think of stories you have been told, Ghostpaw," a now familiar voice said. "Think of stories you have heard about how the Clans came to live around the lake."

Ghostpaw turned to see Firestar walking beside him. "I don't want to think about stories, Firestar! I want to be a normal cat!"

Firestar's green eyes filled with sympathy. "Are you going to turn away from your destiny, Ghostpaw? Are you going to let down your father? ThunderClan? StarClan? What about the other four Clans? They are all counting on you, Ghostpaw. Your destiny is calling."

Ghostpaw turned away and continued walking toward ThunderClan's territory on the other side of the lake. Think of stories he'd heard about how the Clans came to the lake? The only significant story he could remember was the one about cats, one from each Clan, receiving dreams that sent them on a journey to the sun-drowned place to find a badger named Midnight who told them that Twolegs were going to destroy their homes and they needed to find a new one.

Ghostpaw froze. That time, there had been cats from each Clan who had been chosen to go on the journey to see Midnight. Each one of them had dreams that indicated they had been chosen. Was that what was going on? Was he walking in the dreams of the cats who were chosen to fulfill the prophecy?

Was he one of them?

* * *

"Ghostpaw, are you feeling okay?" Smudgepaw asked after the fifth time in a row she'd knocked him to his feet.

The two of them were practicing their fighting skills in the training clearing. Cedarspirit and Granitetail were watching the two of them. Ghostpaw could tell that his mentor was getting frustrated because he wasn't listening to Cedarspirit's pointers.

"You have to anticipate her next move, Ghostpaw!" Cedarspirit called out.

Smudgepaw flicked her ears. "Ignore him for a moment, Ghostpaw." She sat back and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Do you need a break? You look exhausted."

Ghostpaw knew why. He'd woken last night from the dream where he'd seen Eaglepaw receiving the prophecy, and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about the prophecy...what it meant...who was going to receive the prophecy in ShadowClan and LightClan...why only apprentices were the ones receiving the prophecy...how he supposed he was the chosen ThunderClan cat to fulfill the prophecy...

"Ghostpaw!" Cedarspirit shouted.

Ghostpaw jumped and turned. His mentor was standing right next to him, his eyes full of supressed anger and a little worry.

"What's wrong with you?" Cedarspirit asked.

Ghostpaw shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Cedarspirit's face relaxed. "If you're too tired to continue, you should have said something. The more strain you put on yourself, the more susceptible you are to catching a cold or getting injured when you're needed the most."

"Sorry, Cedarspirit," Ghostpaw replied.

Smudgepaw touched his shoulder with her tail-tip. "Do you want me to walk you back to camp? I'll catch you something fresh on the way back, and then you can go get some rest."

Ghostpaw's stomach growled at the idea of something fresh to eat. "That sounds great." He glanced at Granitetail. "As long as it's okay with Granitetail."

"Go ahead," Granitetail said. "But once you've seen him off to his nest, Smudgepaw, come back. You can practice that roll with me that you've been trying to perfect."

"Okay!" Smudgepaw said.

Ghostpaw trudged back toward the camp. Smudgepaw kept pace next to him. They walked on in silence for a little while before Smudgepaw spoke up.

"Are you sure you're just tired, Ghostpaw?" Smudgepaw asked. "It seems like there's been something troubling you lately."

Ghostpaw was surprised that she could tell that. "No, Smudgepaw. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, okay," Smudgepaw said. It seemed like she wanted to say more on the subject, but she didn't. "I'll go catch you something. Wait right here."

Ghostpaw sat down to wait for Smudgepaw. The white she-cat padded away into the forest. For a moment, he wondered how hard it was for Smudgepaw to hunt. Her white coat had to give her away sometimes while she was hunting.

"You know, you lied to her."

Ghostpaw turned to see Firestar sitting next to him. "What do you want? I don't want to talk to you right now."

Firestar shook his head. "Your father wore himself out, too, when he was trying to fulfill his destiny."

Ghostpaw sighed. "I've been told I'm a lot like my mother. Nobody has ever told me that I'm anything like my father."

"Ah," Firestar said. "No, that would be Cottonpaw who is more like your father. His attitude is exactly the same sort of attitude Rowanstar gained during the time he was known as Rowanpaw."

Ghostpaw thought it was strange to hear his father being called anything but Rowanstar. "Really?"

Firestar nodded. "You have to realize that you are like your father in some ways, too. Rowanstar had to go through the same things as you."

Ghostpaw looked at his paws. "I'm sure Rowanstar was much better at it than I have been so far."

"Why don't you ask him?" Firestar asked.

"I couldn't do that!" Ghostpaw gasped, looking up just in time to see Firestar disappearing.

Smudgepaw walked up with a vole in her mouth. She dropped it at his paws. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, looking around.

"I wasn't talking to anybody," Ghostpaw replied, a little too quickly.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "Okay. If you say so. Well, I have to get back to Granitetail. Try to get some sleep."

"Thanks," Ghostpaw said.

"You're welcome," Smudgepaw said with a purr before walking away.

Ghostpaw ate the vole before he headed back to camp to get some rest.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for a Gathering. The cats from the five Clans met together on an island every full moon to report about things that had happened since the last Gathering. The leaders of each Clan chose a group of cats to go with them each Gathering. Ghostpaw hadn't been to the last two Gatherings, and he was hoping he would get to go tonight.

Rowanstar hoisted himself up onto the Highledge, a ledge below the cave he used as his den, where he spoke to the cats of ThunderClan.

"All cats who can hunt for themselves, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar meowed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

All of the ThunderClan cats came out of their dens. Maggotstripe and Ravenpaw slipped out from the medicine cat's den. Palefur, Pureheart, and Lightdew came out of the warriors' den. Skunkpaw stretched as she appeared from the apprentices' den. The elders hobbled out of the elders' den. Cloverpelt and Mistmeadow stepped out to sit just outside the nursery. Their kits were tackling one another in excitement. Ghostpaw walked over and sat next to Cedarspirit and Smudgepaw.

"I'd like to announce which cats I've chosen to come to the Gathering tonight," Rowanstar meowed. "I've chosen Thunderstripe, Cedarspirit, Rainfur, Coldfur, Summerflower, Forestclaw, Smudgepaw, Shadepaw, and Ghostpaw."

Ghostpaw purred at the sound of his name. He'd been dying to go to another Gathering ever since the last one he attended was over.

Cedarspirit touched his apprentice's shoulder with his tail-tip. "You seem excited. Is there any special reason you want to attend this Gathering so much?"

Ghostpaw shook his head. "No. I just like going to Gatherings. They can be really fun, especially when nobody is arguing."

"Yes," Cedarspirit said. "Arguing at Gatherings can make StarClan angry." His eyes were glazed over, as if he were remembering something that Ghostpaw didn't know about.

"Cedarspirit, are you okay?" Ghostpaw asked.

Cedarspirit blinked. The glazed look left his amber eyes. "I'm fine, Ghostpaw."

Ghostpaw wondered what was bothering his mentor. It wasn't like Cedarspirit to be so mysterious. With a shrug, he turned and went to go find Cottonpaw and Ashpaw. Oh, Ashpaw would be so jealous that he was able to go when she couldn't! He and his siblings had always gone to Gatherings together. This would be his first Gathering without his siblings sticking close to him.

"Stupid furball. I'm not jealous!"

Ghostpaw turned to see Ashpaw, followed by Cottonpaw, walking toward him. Ashpaw's silvery-green eyes were filled with humor.

"What's so funny?" Ghostpaw was about to ask, but before he could get the words out, Ashpaw answered the question.

"Nothing much," Ashpaw replied. "Other than the fact that Cottonpaw has developed a strange gift from StarClan, as well."

Ghostpaw turned and looked at his brother. "What's she talking about?"

"Would you like to see?" Cottonpaw meowed. There was real excitement in his voice, something Ghostpaw hadn't heard coming from his brother since they were very young kits.

"Sure," Ghostpaw replied.

"Come on," Ashpaw said, gesturing with her tail. "We've made your old hiding spot bigger so all three of us can fit inside!"

Ghostpaw followed them over toward the dirt place. Ashpaw squeezed herself under the brambles and disappeared. Cottonpaw followed after her. After a quick glance around, Ghostpaw scrabbled under the brambles to join his brother and sister.

"This is pretty neat," Ashpaw said. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about this place before, Ghostpaw!"

Ghostpaw flicked his tail at her. "I couldn't give away my secret hiding spot!"

"It doesn't matter now!" Ashpaw said. "Look at what Cottonpaw can do!"

Ghostpaw looked around, but he couldn't see Cottonpaw. "Where did he go? Is there some secret way out of here that I didn't know about?"

"No, I'm still here," Cottonpaw's voice said from the empty spot in the hideout. "You just can't see me."

Ghostpaw's eyes widened. "How come I can't see you?"

Cottonpaw suddenly reappeared. "I didn't want you to. I figured out I could do it earlier, when I was out hunting with Ashpaw."

Ashpaw laughed. "He caught so much fresh-kill, Oakpelt and Silvermoon were astonished. It's all because the prey can't see him. It's completely brilliant."

Ghostpaw shook his head. "You realize you could do so much more than catch loads of prey while being invisible? You could...I don't know...infiltrate another Clan's camp!"

"There is one problem with that," Cottonpaw said. "I can still be smelled when I'm invisible."

"There's a way to fix that," Ashpaw said, deviously. "If you were trying to infiltrate a camp, you could roll around in their territory. It would hide your scent."

"This is amazing," Ghostpaw said. "I just don't understand _why_. Why can we do these amazing things? There has to be some purpose for it!"

Ashpaw shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find out when the time is right." She twitched her ears at Ghostpaw. "It's obvious what your purpose is. You save cats from being injured!"

Cottonpaw touched Ashpaw's shoulder with his tail-tip. "Your purpose is obvious, as well. You can read your enemy's thoughts during an attack. You'll know which way they're planning to attack you, moments before they do. It will give you a great advantage in any fight."

"Well, what about you?" Ghostpaw said. "You could do a sneak attack during battle so easily because they can't see you, Cottonpaw!"

Ashpaw ran a paw over her whiskers. "What I don't quite understand is why you can walk in the dreams of other cats, like Jayfeather."

"Yes," Cottonpaw agreed. "What is the purpose of that?"

Ghostpaw sighed and looked down at his paws. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that question."

"What? What is it?" Ashpaw demanded.

He looked up at them. "I've walked in the dreams of Rowanstar, Moonpaw, and Eaglepaw..."

"Eaglepaw? From RiverClan?" Ashpaw interrupted.

He nodded. "Moonpaw and Eaglepaw both had one of their ancestors tell them the prophecy that Firestar told me. I think the cats who have been receiving the prophecy are cats who are supposed to fulfill the prophecy. There will be one from each Clan."

Cottonpaw whispered, "Like the cats who brought our Clans to the lake. They received dreams."

Ghostpaw nodded again. "And I think I might be the chosen ThunderClan cat."

Ashpaw shivered. "Oh, this is so exciting! You must be so...so...excited! I would be, if I learned I was part of a prophecy!"

Cottonpaw looked curious. "But why were you walking in the dreams of Rowanstar? Was he told the prophecy?"

"No. I think I walked in his dreams because he was once part of a very big prophecy," Ghostpaw said. "That, and he was attempting to ask Cottonbrave about some warning he gave Rowanstar."

"A warning about what?" Ashpaw asked.

"A warning about the new prophecy," Ghostpaw replied.

"This is all very fascinating," Cottonpaw said. "But we should really get out of here, before anyone notices us missing and goes looking for us."

"This really is a great place to talk privately," Ashpaw said. "Nobody else knows about it, right, Ghostpaw?"

"Not that I know of," Ghostpaw replied. He stood up. "I can't wait for the Gathering! I won't have you two tagging along with me when I go."

"What are you talking about?" Ashpaw demanded. "_You _two are the ones who are always tagging along behind _me_!"

Cottonpaw laughed. "Funny. I thought it was you two who kept following me around."

Ghostpaw shook his head. "Well, I'm the first who gets a chance to go alone! I can't wait to talk to the other apprentices."

"Remember not to tell them too much about what we've been up to!" Ashpaw said. "Especially what _we _have been up to."

"You think I'm mouse-brained enough to do that?" Ghostpaw scoffed.

Cottonpaw pushed them toward the exit. "You can fight about it after we get out of here. Hurry up!"

Ghostpaw and Ashpaw slipped outside. Cottonpaw followed them a few moments later.

* * *

Later that night, Ghostpaw sat by the fresh-kill pile, anxiously waiting for Rowanstar and Granitetail to signal it was time to leave for the Gathering. Ashpaw and Cottonpaw were sharing tongues as they waited with him. Ghostpaw glanced once more at Rowanstar and Granitetail, who were talking near the elders' den.

"You know, looking at them like that isn't going to hurry them up at all," Ashpaw meowed. Her whiskers twitched suddenly. "Let me try something." She glared over toward their leader and deputy, a fierce concentration visable on her face.

"What are you doing, Ashpaw?" Cottonpaw asked.

"I think it might have worked!" Ashpaw whispered.

Rowanstar and Granitetail began to walk over toward the tunnel entrance. The two of them were still talking to one another.

"I don't believe it!" Ashpaw said. She turned to her brothers. "I told them to start walking toward the entrance, and they did!"

Ghostpaw shook his head. "You're mouse-brained, Ashpaw. You didn't say a word. Besides, why would they listen to an apprentice?"

"Not out loud! I thought the command at them," Ashpaw replied. She glared at Ghostpaw.

Ghostpaw stared back at her, wondering what in the world she was doing. Suddenly, he felt the urge to run around in a circle. So he did.

Ashpaw laughed. "See? I thought the command at you, and you did it!"

Cottonpaw stood up and looked at the two of them. "Where did you come up with the idea to do that, Ashpaw?"

The she-cat shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking about how Ghostpaw wasn't able to hurry up Rowanstar and Granitetail, and I wondered if maybe I could do something about it."

"Ghostpaw!" Cedarspirit shouted. "Are you coming?"

"Bye!" Ghostpaw yelped before turning and running over to the group of cats waiting at the entrance.

"Didn't you notice Rowanstar's signal we were leaving?" Cedarspirit asked as Ghostpaw skidded to a stop beside him.

"No, sorry," Ghostpaw replied.

"He was too busy gossiping with his brother and sister," Forestclaw, Ghostpaw's uncle, meowed with a laugh. The brown and dark gray tom, who had black spots and light silver eyes, ran a paw over Ghostpaw's head and down his nose. "You three almost never seem to be apart."

"Sure we are!" Ghostpaw replied sharply. "We don't always go on the same border or hunting patrols together, or to Gatherings, or fighting practice..."

"Okay, okay!" Forestclaw interrupted. "We get the idea."

"We're leaving!" Summerflower hissed at the three of them.

Ghostpaw bounded to his feet and followed his mentor and uncle out of the camp. Once they got outside, the ThunderClan cats began to run through the forest toward the lakeshore. Ghostpaw kept up with Cedarspirit and Forestclaw the entire way. When they got to the lake, the group slowed down and began to pad around the edge of the water.

"Why do we always travel around the WindClan side of the lake to go to Gatherings?" Ghostpaw wondered.

"It's shorter," Cedarspirit replied.

"And we don't have to go through ShadowClan _and _RiverClan territory," Forestclaw added.

"I wouldn't want to travel through ShadowClan territory!" Smudgepaw meowed. "They'd probably accuse us of stealing prey!"

"We've had enough accusations from them recently," Thunderstripe said.

Remembering having saved Thunderstripe from the stray dog not too long ago, just before their encounter with aggressive ShadowClan cats, Ghostpaw asked, "How is your shoulder doing, Thunderstripe?"

"Much better, thank you for asking," Thunderstripe replied.

Ghostpaw looked ahead and saw they were nearly there. The huge log that the cats used as a bridge was nothing but a dark shadow across the water. Ghostpaw could see cats climbing up the log and crossing it to the island on the other side. He sniffed the air and determined that they were RiverClan cats. There were only a few RiverClan cats left now.

Rowanstar paused and flicked his tail at the ThunderClan cats, who all stopped behind him. They waited until the last few RiverClan cats were over the bridge before walking forward. Rowanstar went first, and then Granitetail.

Ghostpaw waited impatiently for his turn. He loved climbing the log to get to the island. The bark was worn smooth from many generations of cats climbing up and down across it. A few branches still jutted out here and there along it, but they were easy to slip around. Only once had he slipped a little when climbing the log, and that had been his second time climbing it.

When it was finally his turn, Ghostpaw unsheathed his claws and clawed his way up the log. With steady pawsteps, he walked across to the other side. After a few moments of careful consideration of where to put his paws, Ghostpaw jumped down to the rocky shore of the island. He followed his Clanmates toward the middle of the island, where the clearing they held Gatherings in was located.

Ghostpaw padded into the clearing and looked around. The full moon shone down on the large crowd of cats gathered in front of him. He easily spotted a group of apprentices talking to one another. Without any nervousness, Ghostpaw walked toward the apprentices to chat before the Gathering started.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**


	8. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_Hello, Ghostpaw!" Moonpaw said as he walked over. Her white pelt_ looked silver in the moonlight. "How are you?"

"Where are Ashpaw and Cottonpaw?" Eaglepaw asked, silvery-blue eyes full of curiosity. Ghostpaw realized that the apprentice gave no indication that he remembered encountering Ghostpaw in a dream.

"I'm great, Moonpaw," Ghostpaw replied. He looked at Eaglepaw. "Ashpaw and Cottonpaw are back at camp. Smudgepaw and Shadepaw are here this time."

"Really? You three have always come together, though!" Cloudedpaw, a gray tabby she-cat from LightClan, said.

"It must be scary coming without them," Fernpaw, a gray LightClan she-cat with black stripes, a white chest, face, and paws, and green eyes, meowed.

"Not really," Ghostpaw replied as Smudgepaw walked over.

"Hi, Smudgepaw!" Brackenpaw, a black WindClan tom, who had a white muzzle and chest, said happily.

"Hello," Smudgepaw replied with a grumble.

"What's the matter, Smudgepaw?" Ghostpaw asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Smudgepaw said. "It's just that Tigerpaw stepped on my tail on purpose, and when I asked him to apologize, he and Foxpaw just laughed."

Ghostpaw felt a flicker of rage in his chest. Stupid ShadowClan cats! What was wrong with them? It wasn't enough that they had to accuse ThunderClan, they had to go around stepping on the tails of apprentices? He barely noticed the other apprentices all glance at each other.

"You have to keep an eye out for those ShadowClan cats," meowed Heatherpaw, a pretty, silver RiverClan she-cat who had a black-striped tail. "They like to play dirty tricks."

"Come on, Smudgepaw," Ghostpaw said. "I'm going to make Tigerpaw say he's sorry."

"Ghostpaw, it's a Gathering! We can't get in a fight!" Smudgepaw whispered.

"I'm not going to _fight _him," Ghostpaw replied. "I'm just going to _force_ him to apologize."

He looked around the clearing and spotted Tigerpaw and Foxpaw sitting with a ShadowClan she-cat apprentice named Petalpaw. Ghostpaw led Smudgepaw over to the three ShadowClan apprentices, who all turned to watch them walking up.

"You need to apologize for stepping on Smudgepaw's tail," Ghostpaw said, looking straight at Tigerpaw.

The ginger tom, who had darker ginger stripes, laughed. Ghostpaw realized that Tigerpaw had been the apprentice he'd seen with Pineroot when the ShadowClan tom had called them to the border. Tigerpaw looked at Smudgepaw. "What ThunderClan cat has to have a fellow cat stick up for them?"

Ghostpaw hissed. "Just apologize, and we'll leave you alone."

Tigerpaw's amber eyes turned to slits. "And what if I don't?"

"I thought you wouldn't," Ghostpaw said. "It's obvious that ShadowClan is full of lazy cats who are so mouse-brained they can't follow the warrior code."

"Who are you calling lazy?" Foxpaw snarled. The tom was ginger with darker ginger stripes, similar to Tigerpaw.

"You're all so thin, it's as plain as the whiskers on your faces that you're too lazy to catch enough food for your whole Clan," Ghostpaw replied.

All three of the ShadowClan apprentices hissed and flattened their ears. The fur on Ghostpaw's neck rose.

Petalpaw, a ginger she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws, unsheathed her claws. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Care to enlighten me, then?" Ghostpaw asked, unsheathing his own claws. "Or would you rather just apologize for stepping on Smudgepaw's tail and end this whole thing?"

Tigerpaw's lips pulled back from his gums in a snarl. "We're not going to fight you! This is a Gathering."

"It's not a fight I want!" Ghostpaw replied. "It's an apology!"

"Tigerpaw! What's going on here?" a familiar voice meowed. Pineroot walked over, his amber eyes suspicious.

"Nothing," Tigerpaw replied swiftly.

"I doubt that," Pineroot said, glaring at Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw. "Are those ThunderClan apprentices bothering you?"

"We're not bothering anybody!" Ghostpaw replied roughly.

Pineroot hissed. "Watch your tongue, apprentice!"

"Hello there, Pineroot," a new voice said. "Is there a problem?"

Ghostpaw looked over his shoulder to watch Cedarspirit walk up.

The silver and cream ShadowClan cat snorted. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I think your apprentices are bothering ours."

"We're just trying to get Tigerpaw to apologize for stepping on Smudgepaw's tail!" Ghostpaw interjected.

Cedarspirit put his tail-tip on Ghostpaw's shoulder. "Sometimes it is better to leave it be, Ghostpaw."

"But...!" Ghostpaw started. Cedarspirit hit his mouth with his tail to stop him from going on.

"That's enough. The Gathering is about to start," Cedarspirit said. "Why don't you come and sit with me and Ghostpaw, Smudgepaw?"

"Okay," Smudgepaw replied.

Cedarspirit walked away, and Ghostpaw had no choice but to follow.

"I'm sorry, Smudgepaw," Ghostpaw said. "I didn't get him to apologize."

"It's okay," she replied softly. "Thank you for trying, anyway."

There was a loud meow from ShadowClan's leader, Crimonstar, indicating the start of the Gathering.

RiverClan's leader, Featherstar, an old, gray she-cat with long fur and amber eyes, went first.

"Prey is plentiful in RiverClan. We have an almost unlimited supply of fish this season. There are also many more frogs this season than we are used to..."

"Yes," Crimsonstar interrupted. "We can hear them croaking in our camp at night. It has been keeping all of us awake."

Featherstar flattened her ears for a moment. "I am sorry to hear that, Crimsonstar, but there isn't anything we can do about it. Everyone in RiverClan has gotten used to the noise." She paused to allow Crimsonstar to reply, but when the ShadowClan leader didn't, she went on.

"Jaggedscar died a few days ago after a long, noble life as a warrior of RiverClan. All of us moarn his passing, but we are comforted knowing he is in the paws of StarClan and watching over us now.

"Blossomfur told me that Sunpatch and Peachfur are both very close to having their kits. Woodpuddle and Ashwhisker are anxious to become fathers, and all of RiverClan are looking forward to welcoming our newest members.

"That is all I have to report."

WindClan's leader, Graystar, stepped forward next. He was a gray tom with amber eyes.

"The prey this season is excellent. Every cat in WindClan is eating well and staying full. We thank StarClan for giving us such a wonderful greenleaf.

"I'm proud to announce that Whitefur has had three kits. She and Acornleaf named them Graykit, Kestrelkit, and Dawnkit.

"We had another badger attack a quarter of a moon ago, but, unlike last time, we did not lose any of our warriors. The badger ran away further into the hills and did not cross over any of our neighboring borders.

"Thankfully, there is not much else to report."

Crimsonstar looked at Rowanstar, but he nodded to let her go first.

The white she-cat, who had red ears and a red-striped tail, took a step forward.

"ShadowClan does not have much to report. Our prey is as plentiful as ever, and we are enjoying greenleaf as much as possible, in anticipation of leafbare."

_Liar_, Ghostpaw thought to himself. _All of you are as thin as twigs! If that means you're being well-fed, then I'm a hedgehog!_

"I regret to say that we have been having more attacks than usual on our territory. ThunderClan have been chasing foxes, dogs, and badgers onto our territory for at least two moons." Crimsonstar turned to Rowanstar. "I want to know, now, Rowanstar. If you want war against us, why won't you declare it? It is useless to continue chasing fierce animals onto our territory!"

Rowanstar flicked his ears forward. "I was unaware you thought that way, Crimsonstar. I can assure you that my cats have not purposefully been chasing foxes and dogs onto your territory. We try to keep them from crossing our neighboring borders as often as possible. Regrettably, it does not always work out that way. I am not sure where you are getting the idea that we have chased a badger onto your territory. There have been no badgers in ThunderClan territory for countless moons."

"I believe that may be our fault," Featherstar meowed. "Some of my warriors did chase a badger off our territory over near our border with ShadowClan, but my warriors reported that it was heading away from both territories. It is possible the badger could have changed course and headed into ShadowClan's forest."

"So you admit that you are also chasing creatures into our territory!" Crimsonstar hissed angrily.

"Not on purpose!" Featherstar replied.

"Are you waging war against us, or not?" Crimsonstar demanded.

"Absolutely not!" Rowanstar replied. "We have no reason to."

Featherstar flicked her tail at Crimsonstar. "I am not sure what has come over you Crimsonstar, but RiverClan has no intentions of waging war against you."

Crimsonstar snorted. "Fine. I have nothing more to say." She stepped back to let the next leader go forward.

Hesitantly, Rowanstar walked up.

"Prey has been great in ThunderClan. We've been able to feed everyone with plenty to spare, thanks to StarClan.

"Recently, some of my warriors found a fox on our territory. When they tried to chase it off, they got into a fight with it. Unfortunately, it killed Softcreek. She died protecting Springfoot, one of her kits, from being attacked by the fox."

Ghostpaw remembered the fight and his first ever vision of the future. He still regretted not being able to save Softcreek.

"While out collecting moss for our nests, Smudgepaw nearly stepped in a Twoleg trap. Ghostpaw was able to spot it before she could get caught in it. We stuck a stick in the trap so that nobody would get caught in it. I tell you all this because I want to warn everyone to keep a look out for the traps. They could be set up in any of our territories.

"Most recently, a stray dog found its way onto our territory. Thunderstripe and Gingerheart came upon it while they were hunting. They fought the dog, and with the help of Cottonpaw, Ghostpaw, and Ashpaw, they were able to chase it away.

"That is all that I have to report, so I will let Duskstar finish this Gathering."

Rowanstar stepped away and allowed Duskstar to come forward. LightClan's leader was a black tom with a green left eye and a blue right eye.

"I am happy to report that the prey has been running wonderfully in our territory. A few of us are still adjusting to this new life, but we are all beginning to see that peace is better than war.

"Fleetfur finally had her kits; she and Thornpool have a she-cat and a tom. They named them Flowerkit and Crowkit. LightClan is enthusiastic about our new members, and we cannot wait to raise them under the warrior code. Thornpool and Fleetfur are very proud to be able to increase our numbers.

"We had a stray dog in our territory, but it was small and easy to chase off. My warriors reported that it headed toward Twolegplace, so we doubt it will be coming back any time soon.

"I have nothing else exciting to report about, so I will end it here."

"The Gathering is over, then!" Crimsonstar meowed. "Let's go, ShadowClan!"

Ghostpaw watched the ShadowClan cats gather together and disappear into the shadows.

"That was awfully strange," Smudgepaw commented. "They all look so thin, but Crimsonstar said they are getting enough to eat. It makes no sense."

"When have ShadowClan cats ever made sense?" Ghostpaw asked.

"Come on, you two," Cedarspirit meowed. "Rowanstar just signaled that we're leaving."

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw followed the ginger tom over to the waiting ThunderClan cats. Together, they headed for the log and home.

* * *

Ghostpaw felt a paw in his side. He groaned and opened his eyes. It was dark in the den still. Who was waking him so early? He blinked his eyes a few times before his eyes focused on the unfamiliar figure standing above him.

"Hello, Ghostpaw," the gray tom said.

Ghostpaw squinted in the darkness. There was something strange about the tom's eyes. They were an odd color.

"What are you staring at?" the tom demanded.

The fur on Ghostpaw's neck bristled. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The tom flicked his tail. "Close your eyes and think about Fernpaw. You remember Fernpaw? You saw her at the last Gathering."

Ghostpaw stood up and sneered at the tom. "Who are you?" he repeated.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" the tom said with a snort. "Just do as I say, and then your question will be answered. If you're smart enough to get it, anyway."

Reluctantly, Ghostpaw closed his eyes and thought about Fernpaw. He remembered the she-cat's concern about him attending the Gathering for the first time without his brother and sister.

The sounds of sleeping cats suddenly changed. There was the rustling of bushes in the wind and the chirping of crickets. He could feel the wind tug at his fur. When Ghostpaw opened his eyes, he was no longer in his nest. He sat in a wide, rather flat area covered in bushes and a few trees.

"Where am I?" Ghostpaw asked.

"This is LightClan's territory," the unfamiliar tom said. "Walk over that way, but be very quiet."

Ghostpaw slinked in the direction the tom had gestured at with his tail. A few moments later, he heard the pawsteps of another cat. He slipped into one of the bushes and peered out to see Fernpaw walking by.

His eyes widened. This had to be a dream. That meant that this was Fernpaw's dream! How did the gray tom know how to get here? Ghostpaw's heart thundered in his chest as the realization hit him.

The gray tom was Jayfeather.

Now he knew why the tom's eyes were such an odd color. While it had appeared as if the gray tom could see, he was actually blind.

Ghostpaw watched Fernpaw stop to sniff a rock. A gray cat appeared in front of the LightClan she-cat. Fernpaw lifted her head in surprise.

"Who are you?" she spat. "And what are you doing on LightClan territory?"

The gray cat waved his tail at the apprentice. "Calm yourself. This is only a dream, young one. I have come to warn you of something that is to come..."

With a snort, Ghostpaw turned and slipped out the other side of the bush. He walked away, winding between the bushes. Jayfeather had brought him here to listen to the prophecy again!

"Jayfeather!" Ghostpaw yowled once he thought he was far enough away from Fernpaw and whoever that cat had been.

The gray cat appeared. "I was wondering if you'd be smart enough to figure it out. Did you find Fernpaw?"

"Why'd you bring me here just to listen to the stupid prophecy all over again? I've heard it almost three times!" Ghostpaw snapped.

Jayfeather looked at him with a smirk. "You think that the only reason I brought you here is so that you could listen to the prophecy again? Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought you were."

Ghostpaw's neck fur bristled. "Then why _did _you bring me here?"

The gray tom Ghostpaw had heard so many stories about sat back on his haunches. His tail-tip twitched impatiently. "Someone had to teach you how to bring yourself into the dreams of other cats. That, and I have some information that might be interesting to you. Firestar refused to tell you himself, and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze said you were _my _responsibility."

Ghostpaw's mind spun with all the names from the stories the elders had told him. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were Jayfeather's sister and brother. He waited for Jayfeather to continue, but the gray tom remained silent.

"What's the information?" Ghostpaw finally asked.

"You and your siblings have been wondering why _StarClan _gave you your powers," Jayfeather replied, sounding bored. "It wasn't StarClan who decided to give you your powers. It was Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and me."

"What?" Ghostpaw yelped.

"We knew about the prophecy long before you three were born," Jayfeather went on. "After you were born, the three of us knew something about you that the rest of StarClan didn't. We knew that you, Cottonpaw, and Ashpaw would be part of the prophecy. You are more important to the prophecy than the other two because you are the chosen ThunderClan cat. That was the first thing we told the rest of StarClan. We told all the other facts to them, mainly about Cottonpaw and Ashpaw, just recently."

"Why did you give us the powers, then?" Ghostpaw demanded to know.

"We thought it would come in handy," Jayfeather replied. His ears twitched. "I have to go now. You can figure out how to get yourself back into your own dream."

Before Ghostpaw could say anything, Jayfeather was gone.

Grumbling to himself, Ghostpaw closed his eyes and willed himself back to his own dream. He looked down and saw himself curled up between Ashpaw and Cottonpaw. It looked like all three of them were sleeping peacefully. With a sigh, Ghostpaw lay down and fell into the darkness of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_The next morning, Ghostpaw woke early. He didn't feel like getting up yet_, so he lay in his nest pretending to still be asleep. As he lay there, he wondered if he should tell Cottonpaw and Ashpaw what Jayfeather had told him last night in his dreams.

What would they think? What did _he _think? Ghostpaw sighed. His brain felt sluggish this morning. He wasn't really sure what he thought about the fact that he and his siblings hadn't been granted powers by all of StarClan, but by three of their own ancestors instead. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had gone behind the backs of the rest of StarClan. And why? Just because they thought the powers would come in handy! In reality, being able to see the future was just a nuisance...

"Ghostpaw, I know you aren't really asleep," Ashpaw whispered. "I can hear your thoughts. You're almost yelling them."

Ghostpaw opened his eyes and looked at Ashpaw. His sister was looking at him with concern in her silvery-green eyes.

"It's okay if you don't know what to think," Ashpaw went on. "I don't know, either. It's awfully surprising news, you know?"

Ghostpaw nodded. He glanced at Cottonpaw and saw that his brother was looking at him with the same concern as Ashpaw.

"Don't worry, Ghostpaw," Cottonpaw said. "We'll be here for you, no matter what."

Ghostpaw realized that Cottonpaw had no idea what was going on.

"He does, don't worry," Ashpaw meowed quietly. "Lionblaze spoke to him in his dreams last night, like Hollyleaf did to me and Jayfeather to you."

Ghostpaw sighed at this news. "Jayfeather told me that I am the chosen ThunderClan cat. He said I'm more important to the prophecy than you two are."

Ashpaw laughed. "That would explain why you can see the future, walk in other cats' dreams, and see spirits of dying cats go to meet StarClan."

"_What _did you just say?" a surprised voice meowed.

Ghostpaw, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw turned their heads to see Smudgepaw staring at them. Her dark green eyes were wide.

"Oh, fox dung," Ashpaw cursed.

* * *

Ghostpaw and his siblings had to explain everything to Smudgepaw before she finally stopped asking incessant questions. By the time they were done explaining everything to her, it was late enough in the morning that the other apprentices were beginning to wake up.

"Why you three, though?" Smudgepaw whispered.

"Jayfeather didn't really explain that," Ghostpaw replied. "Smudgepaw, you have to promise not to tell _anyone _about this."

"I promise," Smudgepaw said. "It's just amazing, though!"

"We know," Ashpaw said. "Now, be quiet about it!"

The apprentices followed Shadepaw and his sister Meadowpaw outside.

Ghostpaw looked around for his mentor, but then he remembered that Cedarspirit had been assigned to go out on the dawn patrol this morning. They most likely weren't back yet.

"Do you know what you're doing today, Ghostpaw?" Smudgepaw asked as Cottonpaw and Ashpaw headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"No," Ghostpaw replied. "I think I'm going on a hunting patrol, though."

"Oh! I think I am too. Maybe we can..." Smudgepaw stopped as a loud yowl erupted from outside the camp.

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw turned to see the dawn patrol rushing into the camp through the tunnel entrance. Cedarspirit was in the lead, followed by Oakpelt, Darkeye, and Pureheart.

"ShadowClan is stealing prey!" Cedarspirit shouted.

Rowanstar appeared from his den and climbed down to the Highledge. "What did you say, Cedarspirit?"

Cedarspirit padded forward quickly. "We found ShadowClan cats on our territory! They were stealing prey!"

Rowanstar's ears flattened against his head. "Did you fight them?"

"We shouted at them," Darkeye meowed. "The moment they saw us, they ran off back across the border."

"How much prey did they get?" Rowanstar asked.

"There were four of them, and each of them had at least one piece of fresh-kill," Oakpelt said irritably.

Rowanstar's yellow eyes squinted. "Double the border patrols on our border with ShadowClan. I also want every hunting patrol to check the border at least once while they are out hunting. If ShadowClan comes to steal prey again and you catch them, chase them off!"

Ghostpaw and Smudgepaw glanced at each other.

"Granitetail, we need to discuss this further. Cedarspirit, you and your patrol can come over to tell us more about what happened," Rowanstar said before clamboring down from the Highledge to talk to his deputy and warriors.

"I can't believe they're actually stealing prey from us!" Smudgepaw said.

"Something must be really wrong if they've stooped this low," Ghostpaw commented. "First the accusations, then the obvious lie about how well the prey is running in their territory, and now this?"

"You're right," Smudgepaw said with concern. "Something must be terribly wrong in ShadowClan."

Ghostpaw glanced over at Ashpaw and Cottonpaw, who were talking to Meadowpaw. "Yeah. And they're too proud to admit that they need help."

* * *

Later that day, Ghostpaw did go out on a hunting patrol. Cedarspirit, Granitetail, Pureheart, Smudgepaw, and Meadowpaw made up the rest of the patrol. They headed out just after sunhigh, when the sun was at its highest point in the brilliant, blue sky overhead.

"Are we going to be checking the border with ShadowClan, like Rowanstar said to?" Meadowpaw, a pretty, brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, asked curiously.

"Yes," Granitetail replied. "ShadowClan will soon learn it isn't that easy to steal from ThunderClan!"

Pureheart's scarred face was scrunched with thought. "Something is really fishy with ShadowClan. Summerflower told me what Crimsonstar said at the Gathering, about ShadowClan having enough prey. She said that every single member of ShadowClan at the Gathering was so thin she could practically see their bones."

"It was obvious that Crimsonstar was lying," Cedarspirit meowed.

"Yeah. If being that thin means someone is well fed, I'm a hedgehog!" Ghostpaw meowed.

"Do you think if ShadowClan continues to steal prey from us, we'll be forced to fight them in a war?" Smudgepaw asked worriedly.

Granitetail, Cedarspirit, and Pureheart all glanced at each other.

"We hope not, Smudgepaw," Granitetail replied, trying to reassure not just Smudgepaw, but the entire patrol. "We used to be allies with ShadowClan. It wouldn't be very nice to have to fight them."

"Summerflower and I were talking about possibly going to war with ShadowClan earlier. Even when we were allied with ShadowClan against DarkClan, they were still rather hostile towards us," Pureheart said. "Summerflower really hopes we don't have to fight them either..."

Cedarspirit looked at Pureheart over his shoulder. "It sounds like someone is growing quite fond of Summerflower."

Pureheart glowered at the ginger tom. "Mind your own business, Cedarspirit. Who I like is not your concern."

"I think you found Pureheart's weak spot, Cedarspirit," Granitetail said with a chuckle.

Pureheart grumbled something inaubible before saying, "Are we a hunting patrol or a gossip patrol? Let's hunt!"

"Finally!" Ghostpaw said with a grunt. "I thought you were going to talk the entire time."

Cedarspirit hit his shoulder with his tail-tip. "A little conversation never hurt anyone, Ghostpaw. Let's head over toward the lakeshore." He looked at the others. "Once you've all caught something, head over to where our border with ShadowClan starts at the water."

"See you in a little bit, Ghostpaw," Smudgepaw said.

"I'm going to catch more than you!" Ghostpaw meowed in reponse as Smudgepaw trotted off into the forest behind Granitetail.

"Not if I catch more first!" Smudgepaw said, picking up speed.

"Come on, Cedarspirit!" Ghostpaw said, turning to his mentor. "Let's hurry so I can catch something before she does!"

Cedarspirit laughed. "Sounds like Pureheart isn't the only one growing fond of a she-cat."

Ghostpaw stared at him. "Not true!"

"Oh?" Cedarspirit laughed. "Well, let's go then so you can win!"

The two ginger toms raced off, side by side, toward the lakeshore, in search of prey.

* * *

Ghostpaw knew he was dreaming. He was sitting near the border with ShadowClan. It was dark, and the wind that blew his fur around was chilly and cut right to his skin. He shivered and scanned the length of the border. The pine trees of ShadowClan's forest cast the undergrowth in deep shadow.

"You have one last cat who's dream you need to visit," a familiar voice meowed.

Ghostpaw turned to glare at Jayfeather. "You think I didn't know that? Why does a ShadowClan cat have to be chosen, anyway?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "The prophecy would be incomplete without a ShadowClan cat."

Ghostpaw snorted. "Is that the only reason you can come up with?"

Jayfeather began to disappear. "You can't stop his destiny any more than you can stop yours."

Ghostpaw closed his eyes and willed himself into whatever ShadowClan cat's dream he was supposed to be visiting. The sounds around him changed, and he opened his eyes. He was in ShadowClan territory.

There was a short shout not too far away. Ghostpaw crept forward to a small clearing, where he spotted Pineroot and Tigerpaw. The mentor and apprentice were circling one another. It was obvious that the two of them were practicing.

Tigerpaw clawed at Pineroot's ear. Pineroot suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by a ginger and white she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes.

"Your training is coming along very well, Tigerpaw," the she-cat said. "I'm glad to see that Pineroot was chosen to mentor such a strong, young tom."

Tigerpaw glared at the cat with suspicious, amber eyes. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Ghostpaw felt a flame of anger flare in his chest as the she-cat said, "I am Rippletail. I've come to warn you of a war that is on the horizon."

As the cat began to recite the prophecy, Ghostpaw closed his eyes and returned to his own body. He awoke with a slight jerk. The anger was still there in his chest.

Tigerpaw was the chosen ShadowClan cat!

* * *

"You have to be lying!" Ashpaw said loudly the next morning.

Ghostpaw hadn't been able to get back to sleep after his dream with Tigerpaw. The moment that Ashpaw and Cottonpaw were awake, he had dragged them to their secret spot in the bramble bush at the entrance of the dirt place and explained his dream to them.

"Quiet!" Ghostpaw hissed at his sister. "And why would I lie about something like this?"

"Oh, I know you aren't lying. I can tell that by just reading your mind," Ashpaw said, flicking her tail in a nonchalant way. "It's just unbelievable, that's all."

"It's not unbelievable," Cottonpaw said. "Ghostpaw, you said yourself that there would be a chosen cat from each Clan."

"He was hoping that would change," Ashpaw said, voicing Ghostpaw's thoughts. "So was I, actually."

Cottonpaw shook his head. "Wishful thinking. You two seriously didn't think that, just because we're having problems with ShadowClan, no ShadowClan cat would be chosen?"

"Wishful thinking," Ghostpaw echoed.

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw, where are you?" Silvermoon's voice called.

"Gotta go!" Ashpaw said, slipping out.

Ghostpaw looked at his brother. "I really just wish that it wasn't _Tigerpaw _who was chosen."

Cottonpaw got an uncharacteristic gleam of mischief in his green eyes. "Why? Just because he stepped on Smudgepaw's tail at the Gathering?"

Ghostpaw glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Cottonpaw replied. With a laugh, he slipped out beneath the brambles.

Grumbling, Ghostpaw followed him out.

* * *

A few days later, Ghostpaw got a chance to go on a border patrol. It was just a little after sunhigh when the patrol he was a part of reached their border with ShadowClan.

Summerflower, who was leading the patrol, flicked her tail at them. "Keep your eyes out. If anyone catches a fresh scent of ShadowClan on our territory, remember what Rowanstar said. We have to chase them back to their side of the border."

Coldfur grunted. "Stupid ShadowClan cats."

Summerflower glared at Coldfur. "That's not very nice, Coldfur. They may be breaking the warrior code, but I'm sure ShadowClan is doing it as a last resort."

"A last resort because of _what_, though?" Palefur questioned.

"We can discuss it later," Darkeye meowed. "We have a border to patrol."

They walked along, marking a tree or bush every so often. Ghostpaw felt uncomfortable in the silence as they walked. The forest was unusually quiet for this time of day, which was making him even more uneasy.

Bored, Ghostpaw trotted ahead. The warriors weren't interesting right now without any gossip going on between them.

"Don't go too far!" Darkeye called.

Ghostpaw ignored him and slipped through a hazel bush. He stopped dead as a scent washed over him. It was ShadowClan! They were on ThunderClan's territory! The scent was extremely fresh, meaning the ShadowClan trespassers had passed by not too long ago!

Ghostpaw jumped back through the bush. "I've found a scent! It's really fresh, too!"

The other ThunderClan cats rushed forward.

"Show us," Darkeye said.

"It's right on the other side of this bush," Ghostpaw told them.

"We need to find them and chase them back to where they belong!" Coldfur hissed angrily.

"Let's go!" Summerflower leaped through the bush.

Ghostpaw and the other warriors followed right behind her.

Darkeye took the lead and traced the scent through the trees. It wasn't long before they came across a group of ShadowClan cats. Ghostpaw immediately recognized the four ShadowClan warriors.

"Get off our territory!" Coldfur yowled.

With a screech, Pineroot took off. Cinderbranch, a brown tom with a white chin, took off after him. The other two, Bowfur, a light gray tom, and Endclaw, a white she-cat with a ginger-striped tail, glanced at each other and froze.

"Tell Crimsonstar if we find any of you trespessing or stealing prey again, Rowanstar is going to have something to say about it!" Darkeye growled.

Bowfur and Endclaw ran off.

"Aren't we going after them?" Coldfur demanded to know. His claws were unsheathed and his shoulders tense.

"No. Not everything has to lead to a battle, Coldfur!" Summerflower snapped.

Coldfur glared at her but said nothing more. The look on his face reminded Ghostpaw of Sootpelt, when he had been arguing with Cedarspirit. There was something Coldfur wanted to say, but he wouldn't.

"Let's get back to camp and tell Rowanstar about this," Darkeye suggested.

"Did anyone see if they had any prey with them when they took off?" Palefur asked as they headed back to camp.

"They didn't," Ghostpaw replied. "I don't think they had a chance to catch anything before we caught them."

When they got back to camp, Darkeye and Summerflower reported the incident to Rowanstar, who was obviously not pleased by the news.

"I might not have a choice if this continues," Ghostpaw heard Rowanstar say. "I may have to declare war against ShadowClan."

Ghostpaw froze at the word war. A war? Was this possible war against ShadowClan the terrible war that Firestar had warned him about? His insides turned to ice. He couldn't let that happen!

But how in StarClan's name could he stop it?

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_The chaffinch turned its head sideways as it peered at the ground in front of it. It pecked at the worm that was partially_ poking out of the ground. The bird didn't realize that it was being stalked by a silent, ginger tom whose yellow eyes were wide with anticipation. Ghostpaw twitched the tip of his tail and tensed his shoulders...

His vision went black abruptly. A heartbeat later, it returned with a clarity that none of his visions had ever had before. Ghostpaw watched a silver and gray tom with black stripes running after a rabbit. The tom dodged trees and bushes gracefully. Ghostpaw had no time to admire the speed and strength of Whiskerheart before he gave a shout of terror and pain.

There was a flash of silver in the sunlight that streamed down from above. Whiskerheart turned his head. Ghostpaw gasped when he realized that a Twoleg trap was caught around Whiskerheart's left back leg. Almost immediately, he began to look around at the surroundings of his vision to see if he recognized where Whiskerheart was.

His normal vision returned abruptly, but it didn't matter. Ghostpaw knew where he needed to go. Abandoning his hunt, Ghostpaw turned and ran. His heart thundered in his chest as everything blurred around him. He refused to think of what would happen if he didn't get there in time.

Ghostpaw heard the pounding pawsteps of a cat running. It had to be Whiskerheart! He changed course slightly and pushed his way through the undergrowth. A few moments later, he was running parallel with the black-striped tom. Something flashed silver up ahead. With a grunt, Ghostpaw flung himself at Whiskerheart. It felt like he was running head first into a tree.

The two toms rolled right through a bramble bush that tore at their fur and skin. Ghostpaw felt a thorn rip out a huge chunk of fur on his flank. A few moments later, both of them stopped rolling and fell still. Whiskerheart was panting heavily, his sides heaving up and down. Ghostpaw realized his own breath was coming in wheezing pants.

Suddenly, Whiskerheart grunted and pushed himself to his paws. "What is StarClan's name was that all about, Ghostpaw?" Whiskerheart yowled. "I almost had my claws in a rabbit! It's not that often we find them in our territory!"

Ghostpaw sucked in a big gulp of air. "You were headed right for a Twoleg trap!"

Whiskerheart's entire body tensed up. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

"I...uh...saw it a few moments ago," Ghostpaw said. "But I was alone. I was heading back to camp to tell someone when I heard you running in the direction of the trap. I had to make sure you weren't going to get caught in it!"

Whiskerheart licked his chest a few times in embarrassment. "Well, thank you. Let's go take a look at that trap."

Together, they trotted over to the silver trap. It was glinting in the sunlight, just like it had in Ghostpaw's vision.

"You sure are good at spotting these," Whiskerheart meowed. "You saved Smudgepaw from stepping in one, too." He sniffed the trap. "The Twoleg scent is fresh. It must have gotten put here earlier this morning."

"Do you want me to go back to camp and get someone?" Ghostpaw asked.

Whiskerheart looked up from the trap. "No, you stay here. It's the least I can do to thank you from saving me from moons of pain."

Ghostpaw couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded. He watched Whiskerheart hurry off toward camp.

Great. Everyone was going to think that being around him meant that they would stay out of danger. Ghostpaw wished his ancestors had never given him the ability to see into the future. It was such a nuisance running after cats who were too stupid to keep themselves from getting out of trouble.

He didn't have to wait long. Rowanstar, Granitetail, and Gingerheart appeared a few moments later behind Whiskerheart. None of them seemed to be surprised to see Ghostpaw sitting there, waiting for them. Gingerheart immediately went over to the trap and began to sniff at it, just like she had with the last Twoleg trap.

"You've done it again, Ghostpaw," Granitetail meowed.

Rowanstar was keeping his eyes strangely averted from Ghostpaw. "Well, Gingerheart?"

The she-cat looked up. "I need another stick. One that is the thickest we can find."

"I'll go look for one!" Whiskerheart said. He slipped away.

"Granitetail, you can go back to camp," Rowanstar meowed. "Tell everyone that we are taking care of this new trap."

Granitetail nodded and padded away.

"Rowanstar, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Gingerheart asked.

Rowanstar nodded, and the two of them walked a few tail lengths away. They whispered to one another. Ghostpaw strained to hear what they were saying and was just barely able to make out the conversation.

"I need to go see Duskstar," Gingerheart said. "Traps are illegal...I mean, forbidden...in this forest. The only way to stop the Twolegs putting them here is to involve the police. You remember the last time I had to become a Twoleg again, when the Twolegs were killing cats with the holes?"

Rowanstar nodded. "I will tell Thunderstripe where you have gone. The rest of the Clan will think you've gone to visit an old rogue friend of yours."

"Thank you, Rowanstar. Tell Thunderstripe and our kits that I love them, and I will be home as soon as possible," Gingerheart meowed. The she-cat heaved a sigh before slinking away.

Rowanstar walked back over to Ghostpaw. "I'm sure you heard that conversation. The look on your face gives you away, Ghostpaw."

Ghostpaw looked down at his paws. "I'm sorry. I know Stormypelt told me it's bad to eavesdrop, but..."

"Sometimes it's too hard to resist," Rowanstar meowed. "Believe me, I know what you mean. I eavesdropped on my leader and my mentor quite a few times when I was an apprentice."

Ghostpaw looked up, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe his father had ever done something like that. "Really?"

Rowanstar nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can go around eavesdropping on everyone you see whispering. Some conversations are meant for only a few ears. You mustn't tell anyone that Gingerheart was once a Twoleg. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ghostpaw said. "Can I ask a question, though?"

"Of course."

"How did Gingerheart become a cat?" Ghostpaw whispered.

Rowanstar chuckled. "You remember the stories the elders told you about magick? StarClan used magick to make Gingerheart become a cat."

"Oh." Ghostpaw thought that made sense.

"Now, may I ask you a question?" Rowanstar wondered.

"Um, sure," Ghostpaw said hesitantly. What could his father possibly want to know?

"How have you been able to prevent so many injuries from happening to our Clanmates?" Rowanstar said. "I'd hoped that you would come to me if I gave you enough time, but it is clear that you are too hesitant to talk to me."

Ghostpaw swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I told you that you can talk to me about anything, Ghostpaw. I know you are hiding something," Rowanstar went on. "And I'm pretty certain that it has to do with your uncanny ability to be at the right place at the right time."

Ghostpaw sighed. He knew he couldn't get away from telling his father the truth this time. But was now really the best time to tell his father that he was part of a new prophecy, and that his ancestors had given him, Cottonpaw, and Ashpaw powers that Rowanstar could only dream of?

Firestar suddenly appeared in front of Rowanstar and Ghostpaw.

"Firestar!" Rowanstar and Ghostpaw said in surprise.

Rowanstar turned and stared at his son. "You can see Firestar?"

Ghostpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. "Heh heh. Yeah."

"What's the meaning of this, Firestar?" Rowanstar demanded, turning to look at the StarClan cat.

Firestar's green eyes filled with pity. "You remember when I told you that the warning Cottonbrave gave you was not part of your destiny but the destiny of other cats?"

"How could I forget?" Rowanstar murmured.

Firestar gestured at Ghostpaw. " _A winded ghost, a flaming tiger, an eagle's feather, a fern of green, and a blazing moon shall come together._ Rowanstar, your kits are part of a new prophecy." Without another word, Firestar disappeared.

For a moment, Ghostpaw felt betrayed. How could Firestar come and say so little about what was going on, and then leave without even a good-bye?

Rowanstar's eyes widened. He turned to Ghostpaw. "Ghostpaw?"

"Is this good enough?" Whiskerheart asked, walking up. He was rolling a thick tree branch with his paws. He looked around. "Where's Gingerheart?"

"Gingerheart has been very worried about the Twoleg traps that have been showing up," Rowanstar meowed. "She went off to discuss the traps with an old rogue friend of hers. She should be back in a few days."

"Oh?" Whiskerheart said curiously. "Do you think this is good enough?"

"Perfect. You can go, Whiskerheart. I'll take care of the trap," Rowanstar said.

Whiskerheart nodded. "I've got some fresh-kill to pick up anyway. See you later."

Once the tom was far enough away not to overhear, Rowanstar turned back to his son with a strange urgency in his eyes.

"Ghostpaw, would you care to tell me that Firestar was talking about? What does he mean that you, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw are part of a prophecy?"

Ghostpaw sighed. "You should take care of the trap first. It's kind of a long story."

Rowanstar went and stuck the stick into the trap. Once he was finished, he went and sat down beside Ghostpaw once more. "Go on."

Ghostpaw began to tell his father everything that had happened since he had first walked in Rowanstar's dream, where Firestar had told him the prophecy, to the vision he'd had today. He mentioned his abilities, as well as Ashpaw's and Cottonpaw's. He explained how Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze had been the ones to give them the powers.

Once he was finished, Rowanstar sat in silence and looked up at the darkening sky. He looked very relaxed. Ghostpaw knew his father was thinking about everything he'd just learned, so he sat patiently to let his father digest his new knowledge. He knew that if Ashpaw were here that she would probably be reading Rowanstar's thoughts.

Finally, Rowanstar looked back at his son. "I never, not in my wildest dreams, could have thought that my kits would be part of a prophecy. Having been in one myself, I could never wish it on anyone else. To know that you and your brother and sister must grow up with the same burden of having to fulfill a prophecy that I did..." Rowanstar closed his eyes and shook his head.

Ghostpaw touched his father's shoulder with his tail-tip. "It's okay, Rowanstar." Ghostpaw found it strange that he was the one comforting his father...his leader. "We'll be okay. We are yours and Stormypelt's kits, aren't we? Both of you got through the war against DarkClan. Ashpaw, Cottonpaw, and I will get through whatever our destinies ask of us."

Rowanstar's yellow eyes opened slowly. "You're growing up so fast, Ghostpaw. I dread the day when I give you and your siblings your warrior names...because it means that you can take care of yourselves and no longer need me or your mother to protect you."

Ghostpaw shoved his father playfully. "Yeah, well, it also means that _we_ will be the ones protecting _you_."

Rowanstar shoved Ghostpaw back. "Your mother and I aren't that old!"

"Maybe not yet," Ghostpaw replied, crouching down and wriggling his tail. "But someday!"

One of Rowanstar's paws shot out. Ghostpaw leaped out of the way. With a playful hiss, Rowanstar tackled Ghostpaw. Father and son went rolling across the grass a few times before springing apart, laughing.

"I knew picking Cedarspirit as your mentor would be a good idea," Rowanstar commented. "He's taught you really well. You know, we grew up together." His eyes brightened as he laughed. "Of course, I was just being hopeful when I had Silvermoon mentor Ashpaw. I thought that having a calm mentor would maybe sedate Ashpaw's willingness to mess around."

Ghostpaw tilted his head to the side. "What about Oakpelt and Cottonpaw?"

A pain filled Rowanstar's eyes. "I thought that if everyone saw how well Oakpelt was at mentoring, they would all forgive him for his betrayal with Maplerose."

Ghostpaw had heard about Oakpelt's affair with the RiverClan she-cat, Maplerose. It was the reason that Oakpelt's legitimate son, Stormtail, barely spoke to his father, and why everyone was so belligerent with Oakpelt and his illegitimate son, Coldfur.

"I guess that didn't work," Ghostpaw muttered.

"No, it didn't. I think Oakpelt has accepted it, though. Stormtail and Coldfur will most likely never forgive him," Rowanstar said sadly. "We should be getting back to camp. Someone might be wondering what happened to us."

As they walked back to camp, Rowanstar said, "Thank you for telling me about what has being going on, Ghostpaw. I know that it can be hard to confide in me. I never really discussed what was going on in my life with Sprucebark or Quickpelt. It was always my friends that I turned to.

"Speaking of friends, whatever happened between you and Shadepaw? You two were almost inseparable when you were kits. Now you always spend your time with Ashpaw and Cottonpaw or with Smudgepaw. It's more understandable now that I know what's been happening to you and your siblings. But, I've seen Shadepaw watching you lately. I think he misses your friendship with him."

"I didn't notice," Ghostpaw replied. He suddenly felt guilty. He and Shadepaw _had_ been friends when they were kits. He couldn't remember if something had happened between them to end that. "I think I'll talk to him. It does get boring always being with Ashpaw and Cottonpaw during my free time."

"That's good to hear," Rowanstar said. "If anything new comes up in your visions of the future, will you let me know?"

Ghostpaw nodded. "I'll try. It's not something I can control, and I usually don't have long to react before I can stop what I see from happening. I already explained that...I can't stop someone from...dying."

Rowanstar gave a curt nod. "I understand. I need to go find Thunderstripe and tell him about Gingerheart. Why don't you look for Shadepaw?"

"Okay," Ghostpaw said.

Together they slipped into the camp through the tunnel entrance. Rowanstar waved his tail in good-bye before trotting off to look for his best friend. Ghostpaw glanced around the camp, looking for Shadepaw. He spotted Meadowpaw, Shadepaw's sister, lounging beside the fresh-kill pile with Cottonpaw. She might know where her brother was.

"Hey, Meadowpaw," Ghostpaw said as he padded up. "Do you know where Shadepaw is?"

"He just went out on a border patrol," Meadowpaw replied. "Did you need him for something?"

"I thought we could go hunting together," Ghostpaw said with a slight shrug. "I was out hunting, but I got distracted when I found another Twoleg trap. I had to stop Whiskerheart from running into it. I didn't get a chance to catch anything." He noticed that Cottonpaw looked unsurprised.

Meadowpaw gasped. "Is Whiskerheart okay?"

Ghostpaw blinked. "Haven't you seen him? He said he had some fresh-kill to gather. I would have thought you two would see him dropping it off."

"We haven't seen him," Cottonpaw said.

Worry seeped into Ghostpaw's mind. Could something have happened to delay Whiskerheart from bringing fresh-kill back to the camp? Without thinking, he closed his eyes and concentrated on an image of Whiskerheart in his mind. Flashes passed across the backs of his eyelids. He could see Whiskerheart clawing at a cat that was not from ThunderClan. A few pieces of fresh-kill lay, forgotten, near the two fighting cats. The sudden scent of ShadowClan caught Ghostpaw off-guard.

"Ghostpaw?" Meadowpaw asked, her voice sounding worried.

Ghostpaw's eyes flared open. He wondered if he'd just willed himself to see something that was going to happen...or perhaps he was watching something that was happening right now, as he sat here with Cottonpaw and Meadowpaw.

"Cottonpaw, would you like to go hunting with me? I don't feel like waiting for Shadepaw to get back from the border patrol," Ghostpaw said.

Cottonpaw lifted himself to his paws. "Okay. See you later, Meadowpaw."

The two brothers padded out of the camp. When they got outside, Ghostpaw picked up his pace. Cottonpaw kept up beside him.

"What did you see?" Cottonpaw asked.

"It came in flashes, so I'm not totally sure," Ghostpaw replied. "But Whiskerheart was fighting a ShadowClan cat over fresh-kill!"

"Does it always come in flashes?" Cottonpaw asked.

"No," Ghostpaw replied.

They could hear yowling now. Ghostpaw and Cottonpaw crashed through the underbrush and came across Whiskerheart fighting a gray ShadowClan she-cat whose pelt was covered with black spots. The she-cat spotted the two apprentices and quickly ran away.

Whiskerheart turned to them. One of his ears was torn and oozing blood down the side of his face. "Ghostpaw! Cottonpaw! How did you know I was here?"

"We heard the yowling," Cottonpaw replied. "You need to see Maggotstripe."

Whiskerheart ran a paw over his bleeding ear and flinched. "You're right. Can you help me get this fresh-kill back to camp, before any more ShadowClan trespassers try to steal it?"

"Sure," Ghostpaw replied.

The three of them each grabbed a few pieces of fresh-kill and headed back to camp. When they got back to camp, Meadowpaw rushed over.

"That was fast!" she meowed. Her eyes widened as she spotted Whiskerheart's ear. "I thought you said he wasn't hurt, Ghostpaw!"

"We found him fighting a ShadowClan cat for the fresh-kill," Ghostpaw said around the two mice he was holding.

Meadowpaw's eyes filled with worry. "Whiskerheart, let me take those from you. You need to go see Maggotstripe."

Whiskerheart dropped the fresh-kill. "Thank you, Meadowpaw."

The three apprentices took the fresh-kill over to the pile.

"You two weren't really going out to hunt for fresh-kill, were you?" Meadowpaw said, eyeing the two of them. "You went out to see what was taking Whiskerheart so long."

Ghostpaw sighed. "You caught us, Meadowpaw."

"Well, I'm just glad that Whiskerheart wasn't hurt any more than he was," Meadowpaw said. Her light green eyes filled with worry again. "But I just don't understand it. Why is ShadowClan having so much trouble with prey? It's greenleaf! Their territory should be full of fresh-kill."

"I don't know, Meadowpaw," Cottonpaw said, putting his tail around her shoulders in a comforting way. "I'm sure we'll find out soon."

_Yeah_, Ghostpaw thought to himself, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. _And I'm the one who's going to figure it out. If I can find out what's causing ShadowClan to starve, I can prevent the terrible war that Firestar warned me about._

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter Eight**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"Maggotstripe! Maggotstripe!" A gray, black, and white blur limped passed Ghostpaw and over to where the silver,_ black-striped medicine cat was sitting with her black apprentice.

"What is all the fuss about, Skunkpaw?" Maggotstripe asked, looking up from the herbs she had gathered in front of her. She had been testing Ravenpaw on how well she knew the herbs.

Skunkpaw held up her paw so that her pad was sticking up. "I've got a thorn in my paw! It hurts really bad, Maggotstripe!"

Maggotstripe turned to Ravenpaw. "This is good practice for you. I've showed you how to remove thorns before. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes," Ravenpaw replied with confidence.

Ghostpaw sat up to watch.

Ravenpaw clenched her teeth around the thorn and slowly removed it. Skunkpaw clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't cry out.

"Good job, Ravenpaw!" Maggotstripe praised.

Ravenpaw put the thorn down between her paws. "Okay, Skunkpaw, now you can lick the wound clean. If it still hurts later, come see one of us so we can give you some comfrey to soothe it. Make sure to keep it clean, so it doesn't get infected."

Maggotstripe purred. "You're doing an excellent job, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw's pretty, sky blue eyes glowed. "Thanks, Maggotstripe. I couldn't do it without you teaching me."

A slight sorrow filled Maggotstripe's light brown eyes for a moment before she turned to Skunkpaw. The medicine cat flicked her tail at Skunkpaw, who was vigorously licking her paw. "You're lucky you didn't get that thorn later tonight. Ravenpaw and I would have been away at the Moonpool. Nobody would have been able to remove it until we got back."

"Thanks for your help," Skunkpaw meowed. "It hurt so much!"

"I'll get rid of this pesky thorn outside of camp, where nobody else will step on it," Ravenpaw said. "And I'll fetch some more dock. We used up most of it for Whiskerheart's ear the other day."

"That would be wonderful," Maggotstripe meowed. "We could use some more juniper berries, as well. Barrenoak has been having quite a few bellyaches lately. I'm worried that he doesn't have much time left before he's going to join StarClan."

Ravenpaw nodded in sympathy.

"Hey, Ravenpaw," Ghostpaw said, walking over to them. "Do you need some help collecting herbs? I don't have anything better to do right now."

"That would be so helpful. Thanks, Ghostpaw!" Ravenpaw replied.

"It's no problem," Ghostpaw replied. "Better than sitting around doing nothing while everyone else is out patroling, hunting, cleaning dens, or practicing."

"We'll be back soon," Ravenpaw told her mentor before she picked up the thorn that had bothered Skunkpaw so much.

Ghostpaw followed Ravenpaw out of camp. He watched Ravenpaw bury the thorn between the roots of a tree.

"So, why do you have so much free time on your paws today?" Ravenpaw asked as she led the way through the forest.

"Cedarspirit didn't ask me to do anything except relax," Ghostpaw replied. "He told me to just enjoy the unusual freedom of having nothing to do."

"That's interesting," Ravenpaw said. "You're lucky. I can't remember ever having that much free time on my paws. Maggotstripe is usually sending me to gather something, and there is almost a nonstop flow of cats coming in and out of our den." She paused and then glanced at him. "Don't get me wrong. I love being Maggotstripe's apprentice. It's just..."

"What?" Ghostpaw prodded.

The black she-cat sighed. "I feel like something is missing. There's something...more. It's like I have a destiny bigger than just being ThunderClan's medicine cat. I know it doesn't make any sense at all, but that's how I feel."

Ghostpaw knew exactly how she felt, but he didn't have to deal with just a simple feeling. He had to deal with the real knowledge that his destiny was more important than the average Clan cats'.

"So, what are we supposed to be finding?" Ghostpaw asked, deciding it was time to change the subject.

"Dock and juniper berries," Ravenpaw replied. "We could split up. If you don't mind, could you get the juniper berries? There is a juniper bush close to ShadowClan territory. With all the ShadowClan trespassers lately, I don't really like going over toward our border with them."

"That's understandable," Ghostpaw replied. He knew that, as a medicine cat apprentice, Ravenpaw had to stay neutral to any disagreements that were going on between the Clans. "I'll get the juniper berries, then."

"It's easier to carry the berries if you find a large leaf to wrap them in," Ravenpaw said.

"Thanks for the tip," Ghostpaw said. "I'll meet you back at the entrance to the camp."

"Okay. See you in a bit," Ravenpaw said.

The two of them separated. Ghostpaw didn't think the juniper berries were needed that urgently, so he took his time walking through the forest. The birds were singing and swooping from tree to tree. He watched a squirrel sit on a branch and knaw a nut that it held with its tiny paws. It spotted him and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ghostpaw found a patch of sunlight and stretched leisurely as his pelt was warmed by the rays.

He padded a little faster. It probably wasn't the best idea to take all day just to collect some berries. Ghostpaw didn't take long to find the juniper bush near ShadowClan's territory. Ravenpaw hadn't been kidding when she said it was near the border with ShadowClan. He could clearly see where ThunderClan territory stopped and ShadowClan territory began.

The juniper bush was full of fat, purple berries. He looked around for a leaf and found a leaf large enough for a good amount of berries. Using his paws, Ghostpaw began to pluck the berries and place them on the leaf. He had a nice pile of berries going when he heard the sound of voices from behind him.

Ghostpaw darted behind the juniper bush and peered out around it. He could see three cats walking on ShadowClan's territory. The first two were toms. One had a long, dirty pelt that was mottled gray and dark gray. The second was white with ginger, gray, and black patches over his head, back, and tail. The third was a light brown she-cat with a white muzzle. He didn't recognize any of the three. An unfamiliar scent came to him. He realized that the wind was blowing toward him from ShadowClan's territory. The scent had to be coming from the three mysterious cats. With a jolt of surprise, Ghostpaw realized the three cats all had prey. They dropped their prey and began to ravenously eat. It was then that he realized all three looked unusually plump.

A thought began to creep into Ghostpaw's head. Were these three cats the only mysterious cats in ShadowClan that were so plump and who ate like they had never eaten food in their entire lives? Were these cats the reason that the ShadowClan cats were so thin?

His vision suddenly went dark. Ghostpaw stood, rigid, waiting for his sight to return. This time was different than all of the rest. His vision remained rather dark, but he could still make out what he was seeing. Two groups of cats faced each other on separate sides of the border. He recognized his own Clanmates. It wasn't too hard to guess who the thin cats were that they were facing.

There was a loud yowl from the ShadowClan side, and the ShadowClan cats advanced swiftly. The ThunderClan cats rushed to meet them. The sounds of screaming, yowling, and hissing filled Ghostpaw's ears.

His vision brightened and returned to normal. He looked around the juniper bush and saw that the mysterious cats were walking away, leaving behind scraps of prey. They hadn't even finished eating the entire pieces of fresh-kill! The way they had been eating, Ghostpaw had certainly thought they would eat every bit of the fresh-kill.

His eyes widened with shock when he witnessed two ShadowClan cats creep out of the shadows and up to the leftover scraps of prey. The small, gray tom with black stripes and a white chest gestured with his tail for the gray she-cat beside him to eat first.

"Dwarfshadow, I can't eat it," the she-cat meowed.

The small tom looked shocked. "Why not, Silkfur?"

A small sob escaped the she-cat. "We need to give this to Volepaw and Snowpaw. You understand, don't you?"

The tom's green eyes softened. "You don't need to explain any further. You're absolutely right. Our kits need the fresh-kill more than we do."

Ghostpaw's heart felt like it was being torn in half as he watched the ShadowClan mates gather up the last few pieces of fresh-kill and disappear into the pine trees.

_If I don't do something_, Ghostpaw thought to himself, _ThunderClan and ShadowClan are going to start a war! _

Forgetting all about the juniper berries, Ghostpaw ran as fast as he could back to camp. Ravenpaw wasn't waiting for him outside the tunnel entrance, but he thought that was because she was still collecting the dock. He ducked through the tunnel and raced into the camp to find his Clanmates gathered together beneath the Highledge, where Rowanstar sat, talking to them.

"...obvious that ShadowClan has not been following the warrior code. I have decided to declare war against ShadowClan because they have continued to steal our prey and trespass on our territory..."

Ghostpaw looked up at his father. This was what he had come to stop. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Wait!" Ghostpaw yowled, racing forward.

His Clanmates turned their heads to look at him with curious eyes. The crowd parted to let Ghostpaw run through.

"You can't declare war against ShadowClan!" Ghostpaw yelped. He clawed his way up to where his father sat. "Rowanstar, I just saw strangers in ShadowClan territory! There were three of them, and they all had pieces of fresh-kill. I watched them devour it like they hadn't eaten in moons! They were as fat as kittypets! And what's more, they didn't even finish eating all the fresh-kill! When they left, I saw two ShadowClan cats come forward to take the leftover bits back to their kits!"

Rowanstar's eyes widened with surprise. The gathered ThunderClan cats began to whisper to each other with worried, hushed tones.

"Ghostpaw, you may get down now," Rowanstar whispered.

Ghostpaw ducked his head in embarrassment and climbed down from the Highledge.

"Ghostpaw has brought us some tragic news," Rowanstar said. "It is obvious now why ShadowClan have been looking thin and stealing our prey. They have intruders on their territory! We all know how filled with pride ShadowClan is. Crimsonstar would never allow her Clan to ask for help, but help seems to be what they need most."

"But what can we do?" Darkeye asked. "Ghostpaw says he only saw three strangers in ShadowClan. Crimsonstar and her warriors should be able to chase them off easily!"

Rowanstar shook his head. "I doubt that it is only three strangers, Darkeye. There could be many more that we don't know about." He paused and squinted up at the sky for a moment. "I will send a patrol to ShadowClan to ask to speak to Crimsonstar. Granitetail and I will discuss who we will send. In light of this news, we will not declare war against ShadowClan until we can determine for certain what has been causing ShadowClan to steal our prey and trespass on our territory. This meeting is over."

Ghostpaw turned to look for Ashpaw and Cottonpaw. He saw them walking toward the dirt place with Smudgepaw. He padded after them and joined them when they stopped near the entrance of the dirt place.

"That was good timing, Ghostpaw," Cottonpaw meowed.

"Did you really see strange cats in ShadowClan?" Smudgepaw asked in awe.

"Yes," Ghostpaw replied. "I think Rowanstar is right. There can't be just three strange cats in ShadowClan."

Ashpaw nodded. "Yeah. A large group of strangers on their territory would explain why the ShadowClan cats are so thin."

"A large group of strangers would also explain why ShadowClan haven't been able to get rid of them on their own," Cottonpaw added.

"Tell us more about what you saw!" Smudgepaw requested.

"There were three strangers, two toms and a she-cat. They ate their fresh-kill like they hadn't eaten in forever. And then, when they left behind scraps, two ShadowClan cats came forward and grabbed the leftovers. I heard them say that they were going to give the fresh-kill scraps to their kits, Volepaw and Snowpaw," Ghostpaw said.

Smudgepaw flinched. "I haven't seen Volepaw or Snowpaw for moons. Do you think they're okay?"

"I don't know. Dwarfshadow and Silkfur seemed pretty upset," Ghostpaw replied.

"Ghostpaw!" Rowanstar's voice called. "Come over here, please!"

"Bye," Smudgepaw said before he turned and trotted over to his father.

Rowanstar was seated below the Highledge with Granitetail, Thunderstripe, Whiskerheart, and Pebbletail.

"Would you like to go with the patrol to speak to Crimsonstar?" Rowanstar asked.

"Yes!" Ghostpaw replied with enthusiasm.

"Remember, we aren't going there to fight," Thunderstripe meowed. "We just want to speak to Crimsonstar and find out what's going on in ShadowClan."

Ghostpaw nodded.

"Be careful. Maggotstripe and Ravenpaw just left for their half moon meeting. We don't want any of you coming back with injuries while they're away," Rowanstar warned.

Thunderstripe led the way out of camp. Ghostpaw was happy to see that the pepper-striped tom's shoulder was fully healed.

The closer they got to ShadowClan, the more anxious Ghostpaw felt. This was the first time he was going onto another Clan's territory when it wasn't time for a Gathering. Would ShadowClan try to chase them away, or would they see the ThunderClan patrol as a sign of help?

"Let's wait here for a ShadowClan patrol," Thunderstripe said, dashing Ghostpaw's hopes of seeing part of ShadowClan's territory that he couldn't see from the border.

"Do you think one will even show up? The border scent markers of ShadowClan have been stale lately," Whiskerheart meowed.

"We'll wait," Thunderstripe replied. "ShadowClan may have broken the warrior code recently, but that doesn't mean we will."

Ghostpaw, feeling impatient, paced back and forth. Thunderstripe, Whiskerheart, and Pebbletail all sat down.

After a while of pacing, Ghostpaw finally sat down with the warriors to wait. It seemed like forever before a ShadowClan patrol finally appeared. He saw a light gray tom; a gray she-cat with black spots; and a ginger she-cat apprentice with a white muzzle, chest, and paws.

"Speckledrabbit!" Thunderstripe called.

The spotted she-cat turned, as did the gray tom and the apprentice. Ghostpaw recognized the gray tom as Bowfur, and the apprentice was Petalpaw.

"What do you want?" Bowfur hissed.

"We would like to speak to Crimonstar," Thunderstripe replied. "We are here to talk, not to fight."

Speckledrabbit and Bowfur glanced at each other.

"And how do we know you are telling the truth?" Speckledrabbit demanded.

"If we were here to fight, our patrol would be larger," Thunderstripe replied. "But we are only three warriors and a young apprentice."

Ghostpaw bristled at being called young, but he held his tongue.

"Very well," Bowfur said stiffly. "But you will have to wait and remain on your territory..."

"Oh, like the way you've been staying on your territory?" Whiskerheart snapped.

Bowfur hissed again. "Why should we listen to anything you have to say? You were nothing but a filthy rogue before ThunderClan welcomed you into their home! They were too soft to let you go off, weak as you were from being enslaved by..."

"Please!" Thunderstripe said, raising his voice. "We are not here to fight! We only want to speak to Crimsonstar."

Bowfur didn't take his glaring, yellow eyes off of Whiskerheart. "Petalpaw, go fetch Crimsonstar."

The ginger and white she-cat apprentice reluctantly turned and left.

"Whiskerheart, perhaps it would be best if you went back to camp," Thunderstripe whispered. "Send Darkeye or Cedarspirit."

Whiskerheart's neck fur rose. "I'm not going back to camp just because they are prejudiced against rogues! I'm not a rogue anymore!"

Thunderstripe's yellow eyes turned to slits. "Whiskerheart, there might be a good reason for them to be prejudiced!"

Whiskerheart's fur lay flat. "Oh. Right. I'll go back to camp, then." His voice was still rough with anger. He turned and trotted away.

"Poor Whiskerheart," Pebbletail whispered.

Ghostpaw felt bad for Whiskerheart. He'd known the tom had been a loner. Before they had come to ThunderClan, Whiskerheart and Maggotstripe, his sister, had lived as loners with their parents, Slug and Thicket, and their brother, whose name Ghostpaw could never remember. Their parents and brother had been killed by cats of DarkClan. Whiskerheart had been taken away and enslaved by the evil Clan, and Maggotstripe had been forced to spy on ThunderClan for them. But, now, seasons after DarkClan had become LightClan, both Whiskerheart and Maggotstripe were essential parts of ThunderClan. To think that ShadowClan was so prejudiced...but then he remembered what Thunderstripe had just said. ShadowClan might have a good reason for being prejudiced against rogues. Did Thunderstripe think that the mysterious cats Ghostpaw had seen were rogues?

Rushed pawsteps reached their ears, and Darkeye ran up.

"Whiskerheart told me what happened," Darkeye muttered. He looked around at the few cats. "Crimsonstar isn't here yet?"

Thunderstripe shook his head.

"Impatient mouse-brains," Bowfur grumbled.

Speckledrabbit hit him with her tail. "Shut up. You're the mouse-brain. It's clear now they are only here to talk."

"And I hope they don't want to talk for very long," a voice said.

Crimsonstar and her deputy, Burrowgrass, followed Petalpaw out of the forest.

"Hello," Thunderstripe said.

Crimsonstar sat down and faced them. Her blue eyes were squinted with suspicion. "I'm here. What do you want to talk about? Have you decided to declare war on us?"

"No," Thunderstripe replied. "We're only here to talk to you. One of our Clanmates saw a group of strangers on your territory earlier today. They witnessed the cats eating prey and leaving behind scraps, which we know warriors of the Clans would never do."

Crimsonstar suddenly looked defeated. Ghostpaw watched in utter amazement as the bravado that she had been putting on disappeared and was replaced with weariness.

"I knew that you would eventually find out," Crimsonstar meowed. "It was only a matter of time before you realized what was happening in ShadowClan."

Thunderstripe's ears lay flat against his head. "What are you talking about, Crimsonstar? What has been going on in ShadowClan?"

A fire of anger flared in Crimsonstar's blue eyes. "A group of rogues has taken residence in our territory. There are too many of them for us to fight off. They have been hunting and eating our prey until there is barely anything left. We catch what we can and feed it to our elders, queens, and kits. My warriors and I rarely eat."

The ThunderClan cats all glanced at each other.

"Why didn't you come to us or RiverClan and ask for help?" Darkeye wondered.

Ghostpaw thought he could guess one of ShadowClan's reasons for not asking for help.

Crimsonstar spat. "And make it seem like we couldn't defend our own territory?"

Thunderstripe shook his head. "We wouldn't have seen it as weakness. Rowanstar and Featherstar would understand that you wouldn't want to fight the rogues if it would lead to too many of your warriors getting injured. If the rogues had come to our territory, RiverClan's territory, or WindClan's territory, we would be in the same situation."

"Oh, and you think Rowanstar, Featherstar, and Graystar would be more willing to ask for help?" Crimsonstar scoffed with a disbeliving look on her face.

"Yes," Darkeye replied immediately.

"ShadowClan does not need your help!" Crimsonstar said with a scowl.

Thunderstripe lashed his tail. "If you don't admit that you need help, you're condemning your entire Clan to death! You never fooled us into thinking your prey was plentiful. It's obvious from the sight of your ribs beneath your fur that you need help."

Crimsonstar turned away. "Say what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that ShadowClan doesn't want your pity."

"We aren't pitying you!" Darkeye replied harshly. Ghostpaw was shocked that he would dare to speak to the leader of another Clan with such a tone. Darkeye snorted and turned to Thunderstripe, Pebbletail, and Ghostpaw. "Come on. Let's go back to camp and report to Rowanstar."

Crimsonstar walked away, her tail held high in the air. Her deputy and warriors followed after her. Ghostpaw saw Petalpaw glance back at them once before disappearing into her territory.

The excitement that Ghostpaw had felt when he thought he had prevented a war between ThunderClan and ShadowClan dissolved. It looked like a war was still possible with all the hostility going on between the cats from both Clans. But what good reason could be given for starting a war against ShadowClan, now that ThunderClan knew why ShadowClan had been stealing prey? It was as obvious as the whiskers on Ghostpaw's face; it wasn't war that ShadowClan needed, it was an ally who could help them get rid of the rogues that were plaguing their territory.

Ghostpaw shook his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Ghostpaw had a difficult time sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes, the dark vision of ThunderClan and ShadowClan_ fighting reappeared. When he finally did fall asleep, he had a dream that he was standing in a damp darkness while a terrible dread grew in his chest. The dream woke him up very early in the morning; he could see mist curling around the floor of the camp through the entrance of the den.

Something moved outside. Ghostpaw sat up quickly and squinted. He could see a dark patch moving in the silver mist. Who was awake this early? Quietly, he slipped out of his nest and crept outside toward the dark patch. It turned suddenly and he caught sight of two eyes the color of the sky before they disappeared. Barely a heartbeat later, Ravenpaw leaped at him from out of the mist.

Ghostpaw gave a slight yelp of surprise. "Ravenpaw!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Ravenpaw's sky blue eyes were full of happiness. "My name isn't Ravenpaw anymore. I'm Ravenheart now!"

"StarClan gave you your medicine cat name!" Ghostpaw said with a purr. "Congratulations, Ravenp...heart."

She giggled. "Isn't Ravenheart just a lovely name? I'm so happy!"

"Ravenheart!" Maggotstripe's voice called out from toward the elders' den. "Fetch some juniper berries and lavender, right now! Barrenoak needs it!"

Ravenheart turned and disappeared in the direction of the medicine cat's den. Frightened, Ghostpaw ran to the elders' den and ducked inside.

"Ghostpaw! What are you doing awake?" Quickpelt asked when she spotted him.

"Is Ravenheart fetching the juniper berries and lavender?" Maggotstripe asked from where she sat beside Barrenoak.

"Yes," Ghostpaw replied just as the black she-cat ducked her way inside.

Ravenheart dropped the lavender flowers at Maggotstripe's paws. "We're completely out of juniper berries, Maggotstripe!"

Ghostpaw cringed. He'd completely forgotten to bring the juniper berries with him when he'd spotted the strange cats on ShadowClan's territory.

"Go fetch some!" Maggotstripe replied as Barrenoak wheezed.

Ravenheart darted out of the den. Ghostpaw raced after her.

"Ravenheart, wait up! I'll come with you!" Ghostpaw called.

The she-cat didn't slow down as she ran past Rainfur, the night guard. Ghostpaw sped after the black she-cat and out of the camp.

Outside the camp, the forest looked odd and hazy because of the fog that rolled through the trees and underbrush. Ghostpaw was glad that Ravenheart was black; she stood out well against the silver of the fog. He followed her to the juniper bush near ShadowClan's territory.

"Why didn't you bring back the juniper berries yesterday, Ghostpaw?" Ravenheart demanded as she began plucking berries off the bush with her claws.

"I saw those mysterious cats," Ghostpaw replied. He went around the bush and found the leaf with the juniper berries he had collected yesterday. "I got distracted by them."

"Oh," Ravenheart replied. "That's okay, Ghostpaw."

As she plucked off more berries, Ghostpaw wrapped the berries he'd collected yesterday into the leaf and picked them up.

Ravenheart searched for a leaf of her own. Ghostpaw waited impatiently. He wondered what was happening back at the camp with Barrenoak. He wish he knew what the lavender and juniper berries were for. When he'd been in the elders' den, Barrenoak had looked like he was having trouble breathing.

His vision changed. Ghostpaw was watching Barrenoak eat the lavender. Maggotstripe was watching him worriedly. What was going on? He was seeing something that was happening right now! Wait...was he? He squinted. Yes, all of the cats in the elders' den were still in the same position they had been in when he'd entered the den just minutes ago. What was going on? Ghostpaw thought he could only see the future!

"Ghostpaw! Why are you just standing there?" Ravenheart demanded.

As Ghostpaw's vision returned to normal, he heard Barrenoak sigh one last time. Ghostpaw's heart thudded in his chest. He knew when they got back to camp that they would be too late. Barrenoak had just passed on to StarClan.

Ravenheart didn't wait for him to answer her question. She was already running back toward camp.

Ghostpaw shook himself and ran after her. He kept his jaws tight around the leaf so that he didn't lose any of the juniper berries, not that it would be a big deal if he dropped any of them.

"Oh, no!" Ghostpaw heard Ravenheart just before he reached the elders' den. He slipped inside quietly to see Ravenheart sitting beside Maggotstripe.

"It's okay, Ravenheart," Maggotstripe whispered. "Barrenoak lived a long, happy life in ThunderClan. It was his time to join StarClan."

Ghostpaw set down his leaf full of juniper berries and looked at Barrenoak's motionless body. The brown tom's muzzle was shot threw with silver. He looked so peaceful. Ghostpaw felt guilty for all the times he'd gotten annoyed with Barrenoak because the old tom couldn't hear that well.

A figure appeared beside Barrenoak's body. Ghostpaw looked up and realized that it was Barrenoak's spirit. The spirit looked much younger and healthier than the cold body lying on the floor of the den. Ghostpaw watched Barrenoak's spirit look at all of the cats in the den. His light amber eyes locked briefly with Ghostpaw's before he turned away and walked through the wall of the den.

* * *

The entire Clan found out about Barrenoak's passing later that morning. Quickpelt and Twigleaf, who were Barrenoak's daughters, sat beside him in the middle of the camp all day. Neither of the elder she-cats left Barrenoak's cold side even once.

Rowanstar grieved with his mother and aunt for a little while in the morning, but it wasn't for long. After the patrol who had spoken to Crimsonstar had given their report, Rowanstar and Granitetail had discussed the next step they should take. Late last night, Rowanstar had declared that he would lead his own patrol to speak to Crimsonstar the next morning. Ghostpaw had waited anxiously to hear his name called as one of the cats on the patrol, but Rowanstar had chosen Granitetail, Cedarspirit, and Pureheart to go with him.

Ghostpaw watched Forestclaw and Pebbletail walk over to moarn Barrenoak. Forestclaw licked Quickpelt behind the ears as Pebbletail put her tail over her mother's shoulders. Ghostpaw's uncle and aunt had always been closer to Quickpelt than their older brother, Rowanstar. Ghostpaw wondered why that was.

"It doesn't surprise me that Barrenoak passed away," a voice meowed beside Ghostpaw.

Ghostpaw spun his head to look at Silvermoon. The silver and white tom didn't speak often. The only time Ghostpaw ever really heard Silvermoon say anything was while he was training Ashpaw.

"Barrenoak was looking more fragile every day," Silvermoon continued. "Maggotstripe tried to cure his cough, but I don't think Barrenoak wanted to be cured."

Ghostpaw looked back at the brown and dark brown body of his great-grandfather.

"Have you seen Ashpaw?" Silvermoon asked.

"Uh..." Ghostpaw said, trying to think. "The last time I saw her was this morning, when Rowanstar announced that Barrenoak died."

Silvermoon shook his head. "Cottonpaw hasn't seen her, either. I asked him before he went out to hunt with Oakpelt."

Suspicion creeped into Ghostpaw's mind. Where had his sister gone?

"I'll tell her you're looking for her when I see her," Ghostpaw replied.

"Thank you," Silvermoon said. The tom stood up and walked over to where his mother, Twigleaf, was sitting. He sat down beside the grumpy old she-cat and touched her cheek with his nose in a comforting gesture.

Turning away, Ghostpaw went in search of his sister. He started at the den, where he picked up her trail from her nest. As he followed the scent of his sister, Ghostpaw tried to act as natural as possible. He didn't want anybody to think he was doing something wrong.

The trail led over toward the Highledge, where he thought it would. The first thing Ashpaw had done this morning was come out to listen to Rowanstar's announcement that Barrenoak had died. Ghostpaw realized that her trail led out of camp now. With a sigh, Ghostpaw left the camp through the tunnel entrance. Out here, it was harder to find Ashpaw's scent because it was mingled with the scents of the cats who had left camp this morning. He found Oakpelt's and Cottonpaw's scents heading to the left. Rowanstar's scent, along with Granitetail's scent, Cedarspirit's scent, and Pureheart's scent, led off to the right. There were a few others from the cats who had gone on the dawn patrol and on a hunting patrol.

"Come on, Ashpaw," Ghostpaw grumbled. "Where are you?"

He paused suddenly when he realized that he could smell a hint of Ashpaw's scent in the trail that led to the right...toward ShadowClan's territory. His eyes widened as he wondered whether Ashpaw had followed Rowanstar's patrol to ShadowClan's border. Would she really have done something so mouse-brained? Ghostpaw shook his head. This was Ashpaw he was talking about! Of course she would do something like that!

With a snort, Ghostpaw trotted off into the forest. As he walked, he tried to concentrate on Ashpaw. All morning, he'd been thinking about the vision he'd had earlier where he'd watched Barrenoak die as it happened. Perhaps, if he tried hard enough, he could see what Ashpaw was up to right now.

The forest around him changed. Ghostpaw paused to watch. He could see Ashpaw sneaking through the underbrush toward a group of cats sitting at the border. It wasn't hard to hear what the cats were saying.

"Crimsonstar, we can't just stand by and watch your Clan starve to death," Rowanstar was saying.

"Yes, you can," Crimsonstar spat back. "The war against DarkClan is over, Rowanstar. We are no longer allies. ShadowClan can take care of itself!"

Ghostpaw was amazed that Rowanstar's fur was still lying flat as he spoke. "How many have died so far, Crimsonstar? Have you lost any of your cats yet?"

"That's none of your business!" Crimsonstar said with a scowl.

"But it is StarClan's business," Rowanstar replied calmly. "You know that the medicine cats met at the Moonpool last night. Maggotstripe told me this morning that StarClan has forseen the end of ShadowClan if you don't admit that you need help and allow us to help you. I know that Cracklefur and Shadowheart received the same message."

The vision faltered and then changed. He could see Ashpaw getting too close to the talking cats. A twig cracked loudly under one of her paws. With a feeling of dread, Ghostpaw watched Crimsonstar's reaction.

"What was that?" Crimsonstar hissed. Her dark blue eyes searched ThunderClan's forest before she turned to Rowanstar. "You've tricked us! ShadowClan, retreat!"

The ShadowClan cats all disappeared into their territory.

Rowanstar hissed angrily. "Who's out there? Show yourself!"

Ashpaw came forward with wide, anxious eyes.

"Ashpaw!" Rowanstar spat. "What are you doing?"

Ghostpaw shook his head and forced the vision away. He needed to get to Ashpaw before she completely messed up Rowanstar's meeting with Crimsonstar. Ghostpaw sprinted into the forest toward where he'd last seen his sister in his vision. It didn't take him long to find her hiding behind a tree.

"Ashpaw!" Ghostpaw whispered.

The she-cat jumped and turned. "Ghostpaw? Go away! I'm trying to listen to the conversation between Rowanstar and Crimsonstar."

"You're going to do more than _listen_. I just saw you mess up the whole meeting between them by getting too close," Ghostpaw hissed. "Let's go back to camp. Silvermoon is looking for you."

Ashpaw sighed with defeat. "Fine!"

Ghostpaw gave a sigh of relief. Ashpaw followed him quickly away from the border and back toward camp.

"What were you thinking, anyway?" Ghostpaw demanded.

Ashpaw shrugged. "I just wanted to know what they were saying. Did you really see me mess up the meeting?"

"Yes," Ghostpaw replied. "But I also saw what was going on as it was happening. I was able to focus on you and see what you were doing at that exact moment. But then I realized that my vision switched to one of the future, and I knew I had to get you out of there."

"Wait, you saw what was happening _while_ it happened?" Ashpaw sounded ecstatic. "That's amazing, Ghostpaw!"

"If you say so," Ghostpaw grumbled.

Ashpaw was silent for barely a heartbeat. "Do you think you can see into the past, too?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Ghostpaw asked.

"Well, if you can see the present and the future, shouldn't you be able to see the past, too?" Ashpaw said.

Ghostpaw thought about it. The way Ashpaw put it, it made sense.

"I guess I could try," Ghostpaw replied. "But..."

"Silvermoon probably just wants me to clean out the dens," Ashpaw muttered, replying to Ghostpaw's unspoken request that she go find Silvermoon.

"I wish you..." Ghostpaw said.

"...would stop reading your mind. Sometimes it's too hard to shut off," Ashpaw replied. "I'll go find Silvermoon now. You try and see something that happened in the past, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ghostpaw grumbled.

Ghostpaw decided he didn't want to be anywhere near camp when he tried to look into the past. He wasn't even sure if it would work, but Ashpaw seemed to think he could do it. Padding through the forest, Ghostpaw tried to think of a time in the past that he would want to see. There was only one event that he could think of that he'd always wanted to witness...

The fight between his father and Sly, the leader of the evil DarkClan.

Once Ghostpaw was far enough away from camp, he curled up between the roots of a tree. He slowly closed his eyes and put his head down on his paws. All he could see was the darkness from having his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and began to think about the war against DarkClan...the final fight to rid the lake of them forever...the epic battle between his father and DarkClan's leader, Sly...

The darkness began to disappear. It was replaced by flashes of cats fighting...the yowls of cats fighting...screams of pain...hisses of anger...

Ghostpaw gasped and opened his eyes, but he did not see the forest. Instead, his sight showed him the island where the Clans met every full moon for a Gathering. The moon shined down on a dreadful scene of fighting cats. However, only one of the fights in the clearing drew him closer...

His viewpoint changed. Ghostpaw was now focused on two cats standing beside each other; one was a sleek, black tom and the other was a ginger tom. He realized with a gasp that the two cats were Duskstar, the leader of LightClan, and his own father, Rowanstar.

Duskstar's mistmatched eyes were intently watching a black tom with orange eyes who was fighting a pure white tom with yellow eyes.

"Rowanwind, he only has two lives left," Dusktar said.

It was so strange to hear Rowanstar being called by his warrior name.

"Rowanwind," Duskstar went on. "He's going to sacrifice himself."

A look full of pain crossed Rowanwind's face. Ghostpaw wondered why his father wasn't speaking at all.

"I should have seen this coming," Dusklight said.

Rowanwind was still watching the black tom fighting the white tom.

Ghostpaw finally turned his attention to the two fighting cats. From the stories he'd been told as a kit, he knew that the black tom with the orange eyes was Sly. Ghostpaw knew in an instant that his imagination hadn't done Sly justice. The tom was far more scary than anything Ghostpaw's mind could have conjured. The leader of DarkClan was panting so heavily that his sides heaved in and out. One of his his ears was shredded and there were whiskers missing from his face. Ghostpaw spotted a deep gash in his shoulder that continually leaked blood into his fur. A second, less deep cut was on the tom's left flank.

The white tom, who Ghostpaw knew to be Ghostlight, the cat he'd been named after, looked battered and close to death. His white fur was splattered with his blood. One of his ears was nearly torn from his head. Blood oozed down the side of his face.

Ghostpaw held his breath as Sly reared up onto his hind paws and slammed himself onto Ghostlight. The claws of Sly's right front paw left three gashes down Ghostlight's back that began to bleed. The breath that Ghostpaw had been holding rushed out as he watched Ghostlight begin to thrash around. Limping on his hurt left front leg, Sly walked around Ghostlight.

"What's going on?" Rowanwind finally spoke. Ghostpaw turned to stare at the younger version of his father. At first, he had thought he was hearing himself speak, but it took Ghostpaw only moments to realize that he was listening to his father. He'd never thought that their voices were so familiar.

"Ghostlight has lost too much blood," Duskstar was saying. "He's dying again."

Ghostpaw watched in amazement as Rowanwind's muscles bunched, like he was going to spring forward to Ghostlight's rescue.

It was then that Ghostpaw heard Ghostlight speak.

"Tu nut muvo!" Ghostlight gasped.

Ghostpaw understood the strange words as, "Do not move!"

Rowanwind froze in the next second. Ghostpaw watched his father tug at his paws, but it looked as if his father's paws wouldn't allow him to move. He cringed as Rowanwind screamed in obvious annoyance.

Ghostpaw gave a yelp as he heard Ghostlight's voice in his head.

_As you know your destiny, Rowanwind, I know mine. It is my time to leave this world. It is supposed to happen this way._

"No!" Duskstar screamed, his voice full of suffering.

Ghostlight stood, though his legs shook, and faced Sly.

"Your time has come," Sly said with a hiss. "Are you scared, light-demon, of your death?"

"No. You have no power over me, Sly. You've never had any power over me. I welcome my destiny!" Ghostlight replied.

_As should you, Ghostpaw._

Ghostpaw felt his entire body freeze with shock. He knew that it had been Ghostlight's voice in his mind just now, but how could the tom possibly be speaking to him? He was seeing a vision of the past! He had no time to think over it any more, because Sly was jumping at Ghostlight.

Ghostlight rolled over onto his back and slashed at Sly's stomach. As Ghostlight's claws connected with flesh, Sly stopped laughing. Blood splattered over Ghostlight from the wound in Sly's stomach. Ghostpaw's eyes widened as Sly landed heavily on his paws before rearing up with a scream. More blood came splashing from his stomach wound. Ghostlight was ripped open as Sly's claws slashed down.

"NO!" Ghostpaw screamed along with Duskstar.

Sly began to creep away from Ghostlight's body. "He's dead! He's finally dead!"

Ghostpaw willed himself closer as Duskstar rushed to his brother's side.

"Ghostlight, no!" Duskstar whispered. "Please! I can't lose you!"

Ghostpaw's eyes filled with tears as Ghostlight's eyes fluttered. He heard Ghostlight's final words...

"I will watch over you. Fuhovoh, bhuthoh."

Ghostpaw knew the foreign words meant, "Forever, brother."

Duskstar's shoulders shook with his sobs as Ghostlight's eyes closed.

The vision began to falter, but Ghostpaw reacted angrily. He wasn't ready to stop watching! Despite the emotional pain it would cause him, he _had_ to watch his father defeat Sly!

His sight refocused just as Rowanwind spun away from the two brothers to look at Sly. DarkClan's leader was still walking around, laughing. A trail of blood glistened behind the tom, who was whispering, "Dead! He's dead! I killed him! No cat can defeat me!"

"Want to bet?" Rowanwind snarled in response.

Sly stopped and turned to Rowanwind. Those creepy, orange eyes were suddenly glittering with anticipation. "Has it finally come? Are you here to destroy me, foolish light-demon?"

Rowanwind's yellow eyes turned to slits as he glared at Sly. "Your time as leader of DarkClan is over, Sly. I'm here to make sure that you will never kill another cat again."

A chuckle escaped between Sly's lips. "Then let's get on with it, light-demon. You think you're here to kill me? I cannot die!"

"We'll see about that," Rowanwind said with a growl.

Ghostpaw watched, his heart thundering in his chest, as his father and Sly circled each other. Their eyes were locked, orange to yellow.

Sly gave a shout and charged at Rowanwind, who dodged out of the way and slashed at Sly's ear that wasn't already torn. Blood oozed out as Rowanwind's claws connected with flesh. Sly gave another shout and slammed Rowanwind to the ground, but Rowanwind kicked out with his hind legs and sent Sly flying through the air. Ghostpaw gave a cry of triumph as Sly landed heavily on his badly wounded left side, which caused him to cry out.

Rowanwind ran over and slashed at Sly's right shoulder. Blood began to flow out and soak into the fur on Sly's right shoulder. Sly panted as he struggled to his paws.

"Die!" Sly screamed as he clawed at Rowanwind. His paw hit Rowanwind's left shoulder.

Ghostpaw's eyes followed Rowanwind as he rolled away. His father got back onto his paws and once more began to circle around Sly. Blood flew through the air as Sly shook his right leg.

"You won't win!" Sly said with a hiss.

Rowanwind reared up and slammed his paws into Sly's side. Sly was too weak to keep his paws, and he went down.

"I think otherwise, Sly!" Rowanwind hissed into Sly's ear before biting into the back of the black tom's neck. Ghostpaw cringed.

One of Sly's paws came up and slapped one of Rowanwind's ears. Ghostpaw clenched his jaw as Rowanwind stumbled away, shaking his head.

Sly jumped and landed in front of Rowanwind. Ghostpaw could see in the way that Sly quivered that he was losing strength. Rowanwind's claws came out moments before he slammed his paw against Sly's head. Sly fell to his side. His sides were heaving as his breath came in short pants.

"Can you feel the life slipping from your body?" Rowanwind asked. "Can you feel your strength ebbing away? Feel that? That's what happened to every cat you killed that I cared about!"

Rowanwind pressed unsheathed claws into Sly's left shoulder, making the black tom cry out. Ghostpaw's mouth fell open as Sly looked up at Rowanwind, orange eyes glittering with tears, and pleaded, "Please, have mercy! Have mercy!"

Ghostpaw felt like he couldn't breathe as Rowanwind put his other paw on Sly's neck, his claws sinking through the fur and into the skin.

"You don't deserve mercy, after everything you've done!" Rowanwind whispered to Sly.

The tears soaked into the fur on Ghostpaw's cheeks as Rowanwind slashed open Sly's back. "That's for my mentor, Ashfang!" Rowanwind ripped the gash on Sly's shoulder wider. "That's for my cousin, Cottonbrave!" Ghostpaw choked out a sob at the name of the cat his brother had been named after. Rowanwind went on tearing into Sly's body, shouting the entire time. "And that's for Quickleaf, and Meadowlark, and Icefur, and Reedclaw, and Webpelt, and Crookedfern!" Rowanwind clawed apart one of Sly's ears as he shouted, "And that's for my leader, Clawstar!" Ghostpaw desperately wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't. "And this, this is for every other cat that you hurt or killed!" Ghostpaw couldn't pull his eyes away as Rowanwind's claws came down on Sly's throat, ripping it open.

A gurgle escaped from Sly's mouth. Ghostpaw squeezed his eyes shut as Sly said, "I should have left...when Decayingflesh...told me to..."

Ghostpaw's eyes reopened to see the bright forest of his home, but his ears still heard Sly's final gasp for air. The sight of Rowanwind standing over Sly's bloody, torn body was burned into his mind. He allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to sweep over him. The forest disappeared and was replaced by cool, sweet nothingness...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a little difficult to write, even though most of it was rewritten from scenes I'd already done. I felt really sorry for doing this to Ghostpaw, but he is gradually becoming more and more mature as he begins to accept that he is special. This was just another step toward his new maturity. Reviews would be great!

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_"I knew you should have warned him not to look into the past," an unfamiliar voice said._

A more familiar voice snorted. "You really think he would have listened to me?"

"You could have _forced_ him listen to you," a second unfamiliar voice said.

Ghostpaw's eyes opened slowly. His first thought was that he was in the medicine cat's den. The second thought to cross his mind was a question of who the three strange cats were sitting around him.

"You're awake," the first unfamiliar voice said. The voice came from the black she-cat with green eyes.

"Finally. We were beginning to wonder how long you were going to sleep," the gray tom beside the she-cat said.

"Jayfeather really should have warned you not to look into the past," the black she-cat meowed, glaring sternly at the gray tom.

The ginger tom, whose amber eyes looked weary, flicked his tail at the other two. "It's not Jayfeather's fault for not warning him, but all of our faults for giving him the power in the first place."

Ghostpaw's eyes widened as he realized who the three cats were. "Hollyleaf and Lionblaze! What are you doing here?"

"What am I? Crow food?" Jayfeather said with a snort.

Ghostpaw looked around the den, but they were alone. "Won't someone see you?"

"No," Hollyleaf replied. "Except for maybe your father and your brother and sister."

"Don't forget that one ginger tom!" Jayfeather snapped.

"He has a name, Jayfeather," Lionblaze said. "We should look into that, though. He shouldn't have been able to see us."

"He was staring right at us!" Hollyleaf said. "That's not natural."

Lionblaze shook his head. "Firestar did say that he had his own destiny to follow, separate from Rowanstar's. That must have something to do with it."

"Don't forget the fact that everybody thought he was the cat in that prophecy about getting rid of DarkClan," Hollyleaf said.

"Are you talking about Cedarspirit?" Ghostpaw asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jayfeather replied. "It isn't like we know what his destiny is, anyway. StarClan is utterly clueless."

"They could be keeping it from us," Lionblaze suggested.

Jayfeather gave a short laugh. "They aren't. Trust me. I would know if they were hiding something. I'm the one who can sense feelings, remember?"

Hollyleaf hit Jayfeather's shoulder with her tail. "It doesn't always work, though. They can hide a feeling with other feelings, you know."

Ghostpaw was beginning to get annoyed by their bickering. "Okay! That's enough. You three are giving me a headache. Why are you here? What's this visit about?"

Hollyleaf gave a deep, slow sigh. "Jayfeather is the one who is supposed to be watching over you, to make sure that you don't...use your powers for the wrong reasons, or something like that. He hasn't been doing that great of a job at it..."

"He should have warned you not to look into Rowanstar's past," Lionblaze interrupted. "What you saw happened in the past, and it should stay in the past."

"I don't understand," Ghostpaw said, thinking about how he'd heard Ghostlight speak to him directly during the vision.

"We were afraid that Ghostlight would use magick to switch himself with you," Hollyleaf confessed.

"You mean that _you two_ were afraid," Jayfeather corrected. "I knew that Ghostlight wouldn't do something like that."

Ghostpaw had a hard time talking around the lump that had formed in his throat. "What do you mean...switch himself with me?"

Jayfeather grumbled something about how curious apprentices were stupid, but Ghostpaw couldn't hear exactly what he said.

"You know what magick is," Hollyleaf said.

"You've heard the stories," Lionblaze added.

"Ghostlight was one of the most special cats that StarClan had ever seen," Hollyleaf went on. "We saw him come into this world, and we watched Sly kill him. It was an almost unanimous decision to do something to prevent Ghostlight from joining us in the heavens so soon after his birth.

"I think it was a cat from WindClan who came up with the suggestion of giving him nine lives as he was being born. We peered into the future to see what would come of giving such a special cat nine lives. It was then that Stripedpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat before Frostflower, came up with the prophecy to tell her old apprentice."

"That doesn't explain why you thought he was going to switch himself with me!" Ghostpaw said angrily.

"Ghostlight knew he had a brother who was being brought up in DarkClan," Lionblaze said, continuing the story. "He was overjoyed when he found Switch, then called Duskpaw, in ThunderClan. Can you imagine the happiness he felt? His brother was out of the evil clutches of DarkClan! They could be together! But, Ghostlight also knew where his destiny was heading.

"Ghostlight knew that you would be watching his death someday. We were afraid that he would do something when that time came...a magick spell that would switch your bodies or minds...and you would be the one to die, instead. If he had switched with you, he would have been able to live again and have a chance to be with his brother."

Ghostpaw looked at his paws as he allowed this new knowledge to sink in. Now it made sense why they had been worried about him. He was learning so many things, it was almost as if he were taking a mental journey; a journey of knowledge. One moment, he was just a normal ThunderClan apprentice. And now, he had taken a long, confusing journey to get himself ready for his destiny.

"But Ghostlight didn't switch us," he whispered. "He only told me that I should embrace my destiny..."

"I welcome my destiny!" Ghostlight had said aloud.

_As should you, Ghostpaw._

"I told you that there was nothing to worry about," Jayfeather grumbled.

"Ravenheart is coming back," Hollyleaf meowed. "Good-bye, Ghostpaw."

"Good luck," Lionblaze said.

The black she-cat and ginger tabby tom disappeared.

Jayfeather's blue eyes stared at Ghostpaw. "I guess I'll be seeing you." And then the gray tom disappeared.

Ghostpaw heard pawsteps and turned to watch Ravenheart pad her way inside.

"Ghostpaw!" Ravenheart gasped with delight. "You're finally awake!"

He stood and stretched. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

The black she-cat paused. A strange look crossed her face. "Well, you weren't really...sleeping. It was more of a...trance, Rowanstar called it."

"Trance?" Ghostpaw said, swallowing loudly.

He had heard that word before in a story the elders had told him. It was a story that had given him nightmares as a kit. During the war against DarkClan, some of ThunderClan's cats had been put into a magick-induced sleeping trance by cats of DarkClan. It had been a really long time before the cats had woken up.

"How long have I been unconscious, Ravenheart?" Ghostpaw demanded.

"A quarter of a moon," she replied softly. Her blue eyes filled with worry. "Do you remember what happened, Ghostpaw? The whole Clan has been really worried about you."

Uh, oh. What was he supposed to say now? He couldn't exactly tell the truth!

"I...don't remember," Ghostpaw said. "I went out for a walk in the forest, but that's all I can remember."

"We'd better go tell the rest of the Clan that you're awake. Do you feel okay enough to leave the den? You seem to be sitting up fine," Ravenheart said.

"I'm fine," Ghostpaw replied. "Have I missed anything? Did ShadowClan finally accept our help? Was there a battle?"

Ravenheart laughed at his eagerness to know what he had missed. "Nothing has happened. Yet. Crimsonstar and Rowanstar have been sending patrols to the border to discuss the best way to get rid of the rogues on their territory. So far, the best they can come up with is to attack the rogues at night, when they are all sleeping in close proximity to each other. During the day, the rogues spread out all through ShadowClan's territory."

Ghostpaw felt a little relieved to know he hadn't missed a chance to be part of a battle.

"Come on. The Clan needs to see that you're okay," Ravenheart said.

He stepped out of his nest and stretched. There was a little soreness in his joints, but the stretching helped. He gave a huge yawn.

"Okay, I'm ready," Ghostpaw said.

They walked out of the den. Ghostpaw squinted against the bright sunlight. It felt like he hadn't been out in the sun in moons, rather than just a quarter of a moon.

"Ghostpaw! Ghostpaw!" Smudgepaw came rushing over. She skidded to a stop in front of Ghostpaw and Ravenheart. She began to talk really fast. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened to you? I've been so worried about you that I haven't been able to do anything! Granitetail got really frustrated with me because I couldn't even concentrate while I was cleaning the dens..."

"Smudgepaw!" Ghostpaw interrupted. "Thanks for being so worried, but I'm fine now."

She pressed her pink nose to his cheek. "Sorry. I was just really worried. Maggotstripe and Ravenheart couldn't find anything wrong with you, other than you wouldn't wake up. And then Rowanstar and some of the others were talking about a sleeping trance, and I remembered the story the elders told us..."

"Ghostpaw!" Ashpaw ran over and tackled Ghostpaw to the ground. "You stupid furball! You had all of us convinced you were never going to wake up again!"

Ghostpaw kicked his sister off. "Hello to you, too."

Cottonpaw trotted over. "Glad to see you've decided to wake up."

"Ghostpaw!"

Ghostpaw tried not to cringe as Stormypelt raced over. His mother began to lick him behind his ears rapidly. She spoke between licks. "I was...so worried that...you would...never wake...up again!"

"Stormypelt, I think our son is clean enough."

Stormypelt took a few steps away from Ghostpaw. He spotted his father walking over. The bright sunlight made his orange pelt look like fire.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Ghostpaw," Rowanstar said.

Ghostpaw's heart began to race as he remembered watching the ginger tom in front of him tear Sly to shreds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ashpaw's eyes widen and her mouth fall open. Obviously, she was listening to his thoughts.

_Close your mouth, Ashpaw. You look like a fish_, he thought at her.

Her mouth closed.

"Sorry, Rowanstar," Ghostpaw murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Rowanstar said. "Can you remember what happened before you feel...asleep? Were you attacked by a cat?"

"No!" Ghostpaw replied. "I wasn't attacked."

Rowanstar's eyes filled with curiosity. "Ghostpaw, come with me."

Ghostpaw sighed and followed his father. Rowanstar climbed up to the Highledge, and then up to his den. Without a word, Ghostpaw went after him.

Once they were in Rowanstar's den, Rowanstar touched his nose to Ghostpaw's. "I was really worried about you, Ghostpaw. I thought that perhaps someone from LightClan had reverted back to the evil ways of DarkClan and attacked you."

"No," Ghostpaw whispered, his voice cracking on the single word.

Rowanstar's ears lay flat against his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Ghostpaw stared at his paws. "You know...I can see the future."

He could hear Rowanstar's heart begin to race. Ghostpaw's own heart felt like it was beating slower than usual. Was telling his father the best thing to do? Did he really want his father to know he'd watched him kill another cat?

"Yes, I know that," Rowanstar whispered. "Does that have to do with what happened? Did you see something in the future that caused you to...go into a sleep trance?"

"No," Ghostpaw repeated, his voice cracking again.

"Ghostpaw, please stop being so cryptic. I can't stand it," Rowanstar whispered, sounding like the younger version of him that Ghostpaw had seen in his vision of the past.

Ghostpaw swallowed. "I can see the present now, too."

"The present?" Rowanstar shook his head, not understanding.

"I see what is happening somewhere else, as it is happening," Ghostpaw explained.

Rowanstar said nothing, waiting for him to go on.

"I told Ashpaw about it," Ghostpaw whispered hoarsely. "And she thought...that maybe I would be able to...to see the...past."

Rowanstar's eyes widened by the tiniest fraction. He still said nothing, reminding Ghostpaw of the part of the vision where Duskstar had been talking to Rowanstar, and he hadn't replied.

"I thought that I would try it...try to see the past," Ghostpaw went on. "And...and...I saw...the final battle...against DarkClan...the...the...I saw you kill Sly!" The last five words came out in a sob.

Rowanstar was suddenly beside him, pressing himself to Ghostpaw. "Shhh. Ghostpaw, it's okay...everything is okay..."

"No, it isn't!" Ghostpaw sobbed, pressing him face into Rowanstar's shoulder. "I saw...saw you...k...kk..."

"Ghostpaw, I did what I had to do," Rowanstar whispered into his son's ear. "If I didn't kill Sly, he would have kept killing...more and more cats would have died because of him. You have no idea the number of cats he killed or had killed. So many of them were cats that I loved and cared for deeply. I had to, Ghostpaw."

Ghostpaw continued to sob into his father's shoulder, unable to think of anything to say.

"Now I understand why you went into a sleep trance," Rowanwind continued to whisper. "That must have been very difficult to watch. I don't think I would have been strong enough to _watch_ it, and I actually _went_ through it."

"Ghostlight...I saw Ghostlight...die," Ghostpaw said between sobs.

Rowanwind licked Ghostpaw behind the ear. "Yes. I watched that, unable to do anything about it. Ghostlight made certain Dusklight...Duskstar...and I wouldn't be able to interfere."

The sobs were just dry wheezes now.

"Ghostpaw, why did you want to watch that, anyway? If you wanted to try to see the past, why didn't you look at something from your own past? Your birth, maybe? The day you became an apprentice? Why did you have to choose to watch the final battle against DarkClan?" Rowanstar asked quietly.

"I don't know if...it was really my...choice," Ghostpaw replied. "I think I was...supposed to because...Ghostlight spoke to me."

"_What_?" Rowanstar leaned his head away to stare down at his son.

"Ghostlight knew that I would watch, so he spoke to me," Ghostpaw replied, his voice steadier now. "He was trying to convince me to accept my destiny...the way he accepted his...the way you accepted yours. I've been trying to run away from mine, to escape it...but it won't go away. I know that now. It will only go away after I fulfill it."

Rowanstar sighed. "Then perhaps it was your destiny to see what you saw, so that you could fully accept what it is you have to do." He paused. "Do you even know what it is you have to do?"

Ghostpaw shook his head. "I've been trying not to figure it out. All I know is that there are five chosen cats, one from each Clan, and that I'm the chosen ThunderClan cat."

Rowanstar nodded. "Will you tell me when you've figured it out?"

"Of course," Ghostpaw replied.

His father's tail stroked his shoulders for a moment.

"I'm glad you told me what happened, Ghostpaw. I hate to be in the dark when it comes to your life and the lives of your brother and sister," Rowanstar said. "Even if you three weren't as special as you are, I would still want to know. It might not seem like it sometimes, but I love all of you very much."

Ghostpaw nodded. It felt nice to know his father cared about him so deeply. He sighed, inhaling the scent of Rowanstar's den, which held the smells of his father and mother. They were comforting smells that reminded him that he was loved...

* * *

Ashpaw, Cottonpaw, and Smudgepaw looked apologetically at Ghostpaw as he walked over to them. The three of them were waiting by the dirt place entrance for him.

Ghostpaw looked at them suspiciously. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Ashpaw heard the whole conversation in your head," Cottonpaw replied.

Ashpaw hit Cottonpaw on the shoulder with a paw, her claws sheathed. "Why did you have to tell him that?"

"He has a right to know we...I mean _you_...were eavesdropping on him," Cottonpaw replied. "Are you okay, Ghostpaw? Ashpaw said you were pretty upset about what you saw."

Smudgepaw touched Ghostpaw's shoulder with her tail-tip. "It must have been really scary, watching the final battle." She spoke in a whisper.

He could only nod in response.

"Do you need some time alone?" Smudgepaw asked.

"No," Ghostpaw said, hating the fact that his voice was pleading. "Please, don't leave me right now."

Smudgepaw scooted closer to him. "Okay, Ghostpaw. We won't leave you."

Ashpaw started talking about how she caught a squirrel yesterday. Her voice rose with excitement as she told every detail of the chase.

"Ashpaw, I don't think Ghostpaw is really interested in your squirrel story," Cottonpaw meowed, cutting her off.

"Let her talk," Ghostpaw said. "It's keeping my mind off of some things."

Ashpaw gave Cottonpaw a smug look as she launched into her story from where she'd left off. When she'd finished that story, she started talking about the dawn patrol she'd gone on early this morning and how she had watched rabbits bounding through WindClan's territory. As Ashpaw continued to talk about nothing in particular, Ghostpaw's eyes slowly closed. Smudgepaw began to lick his ears in a rhythmic way, a quiet purr vibrating in her chest as she did so. It wasn't long before Ghostpaw was asleep.

_

* * *

_

A winded ghost...

_Two, shadowy figures appeared ahead of him. One sat closer to him than the other. They turned quickly to face him as he drew closer. Yellow eyes flared brightly in the ginger tom's face as the white tom with yellow eyes behind him disappeared. _

_A flaming tiger..._

_He turned to see a ginger tom running past him, his amber eyes and the stripes along his body glowing in the moonlight. There was a strange crackling, and he watched in horror as the dark forest was suddenly lit up with the reddish tinge from a roaring forest fire._

_An eagle's feather..._

_He could see the dark shadow of another cat racing through the fire. The flames came together, rose up into the air, and transformed into a sleek-feathered eagle. It screamed once before bursting and sending brown feathers fluttering down around him._

_A fern of green..._

_The scenery changed around him, going from the darkness of night to the brightness of sunhigh. All of the trees and bushes were full with brilliant, emerald green leaves. Birds sang delighted songs and fluttered upward and out of sight. A river trickled somewhere nearby, unseen through the thick underbrush. A bush rustled and a gray she-cat with black stripes and a white face stepped out._

_And a blazing moon..._

_The forest was plunged into darkness again. Rapidly, a full moon rose in the sky and crossed through the sparkling stars. Its silvery light blazed down on the dark world around him and lit up the pelt of a white cat with bright, blue eyes._

_Their destinies entwine..._

"Ghostpaw!"

_...to heal a love divine..._

"Ghostpaw! Wake up!"

_He watched the five cats, two gingers toms, one black tom, a striped she-cat, and a white she-cat, come together and run across a world he didn't recognize. _

_Find the sky, or all shall watch the sky die..._

"Ghostpaw, you mouse-brain! Wake up!"

_The five cats began to run upward into a sky that was brightening by the second..._

There was a sudden, sharp pain in his ribs. Ghostpaw woke with a gasp of agony. He spat and clawed at whatever had just attacked him.

"Wake up, you sleepy furball! Rowanstar is announcing something!"

He suddenly recognized the voice of Ashpaw. Ghostpaw scrambled to stand up on all four paws. He was still near the dirt place, in the same spot he'd been in earlier. Smudgepaw and Cottonpaw were nowhere to be seen.

"Come on!" Ashpaw pushed at his shoulders with her paws.

Ghostpaw allowed her to drag him over to beneath the Highledge, where the ThunderClan cats were coming together. He spotted Rowanstar up on the Highledge, waiting patiently. Smudgepaw waved at him with her tail, so Ghostpaw went to sit beside her.

"We thought Ashpaw would have better luck waking you up," Smudgepaw whispered. "You seemed so deep in sleep."

"Thanks," Ghostpaw said with a grunt. "I think she bruised my ribs trying to wake me up."

Smudgepaw had only a moment to give him an apologetic look before Rowanstar started to speak.

"After a quarter moon of discussion, Crimsonstar and I have finally come to a decision. We will be aiding ShadowClan in an attack on the rogues, tonight. There are roughly fifteen rogues that we will need to help chase from ShadowClan's territory.

"Because of ShadowClan's weakened state, Crimsonstar cannot send as many warriors as she normally would to fight. That is why I have chosen quite a few more warriors than I normally would to aide a fellow Clan in a fight.

"Along with myself, the cats who will be going to help fight will be Thunderstripe, Pureheart, Rainfur, Darkeye, Sootpelt, Stormtail, Forestclaw, Skunkpaw, Smudgepaw, Shadepaw, and Meadowpaw. While we are away, Granitetail will be in charge of the camp.

"I don't anticipate that this will be a long battle. We have the element of surprise, and I doubt that the rogues will be very willing to fight. I've witnessed a few of them eating on ShadowClan's territory, and those that I saw were so plump they looked like kittypets. It should be a swift victory.

"We will leave tonight when the moon is at its highest point in the sky. I hope that the battle will go swiftly enough that we will be back by dawn. If not, continue duties as normal. If we have not returned by sunhigh tomorrow, Granitetail will lead a small patrol to find out what has happened.

"I have nothing more to say, but wish us good luck. We may need it tonight."

Rowanstar finished his speech and came down from the Highledge.

Smudgepaw turned to Ghostpaw. Her dark green eyes were wide. "I get to go fight tonight, Ghostpaw!"

Worry began to knaw at Ghostpaw. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Smudgepaw replied, her eyes softening. "You don't have to worry about me one bit. I can take care of myself. I've been training longer than you have, you know!"

Ghostpaw knew she was right, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. He saw Shadepaw walk by and remembered that he had wanted to try and reestablish his friendship with the slightly older tom. It was no use trying now, when Shadepaw was going off to fight.

"You seem really troubled, Ghostpaw," Smudgepaw meowed, breaking into his thoughts. "Are you that worried we won't win?"

Ghostpaw remembered the dream he'd been having before Ashpaw had jabbed him awake. "No, it's not that. I was dreaming before Ashpaw woke me. It was a really strange dream."

Smudgepaw's ears came forward. "Perhaps StarClan is trying to tell you something?"

_No_, Ghostpaw thought, _not StarClan. But maybe my ancestors, just the same._

* * *

Ghostpaw paced back and forth in front of the apprentices' den. The moon, getting closer and closer to becoming full, hovered in the night sky and lit up the camp in a silvery glow. Rowanstar had led his warriors out of the camp only an hour ago, his face set with determination and confidence. Ghostpaw had watched Smudgepaw go with them and had sent a silent prayer to StarClan that _all_ of his Clanmates returned safely.

"Ghostpaw, you're making me dizzy," Ashpaw complained.

"Then don't watch him," Cottonpaw replied.

Stormypelt walked over to them. Her silver pelt looked very soft in the moonlight. There was excitement on her face, but Ghostpaw could detect an edge of concern in his mother. She sat down beside Cottonpaw and looked at the three of them with love in her sky blue eyes.

"Maggotstripe just gave me some happy news," Stormypelt meowed.

Ashpaw's ears perked up excitedly.

"You're going to have more brothers and sisters," Stormypelt said with a purr.

"That's wonderful!" Ashpaw burst out.

"Does Rowanstar know?" Cottonpaw asked.

"I just found out. I'm going to tell him when he gets back," Stormypelt replied. The concern covered her entire face now. "But I'm very anxious about this battle."

"You don't need to be," Ashpaw reassured her. "Rowanstar has quite a few lives left."

"He's an excellent fighter, too," Cottonpaw added.

Stormypelt's eyes shone as she looked at her kits. "I know, but that doesn't mean I will ever stop worrying about him."

"We're all worried tonight," Cottonpaw said. He looked at Ghostpaw.

Ghostpaw sighed as his mother turned to him. "Everything is going to be fine, Stormypelt. They'll be back by morning."

Stormypelt purred. "You three are always so optimistic." She glanced over at the elders' den. "I think I'll go see if Quickpelt is still awake. She'll be very happy to hear she's going to have more grandchildren."

The three apprentices watched their mother head over to the elders' den. After the death of her father, the news that she was going to be a grandmother to more kits would certainly cheer Quickpelt up. Ghostpaw hoped it would. It had to be rough on Quickpelt to keep Twigleaf from getting too grouchy all the time.

"I wonder how many brothers and sisters we'll have?" Ashpaw said thoughtfully. "I can't wait to find out!"

"I can," Cottonpaw said with a short laugh. "It's already hard enough watching out for you two! Now I'm going to have another couple of siblings to keep safe."

Though Cottonpaw really was only a few minutes older than Ghostpaw and Ashpaw, he acted as if he were moons older.

"You don't have to watch over me, Cottonpaw!" Ashpaw scoffed. She looked at Ghostpaw, who had stopped pacing. "What is your problem tonight? You're really anxious, and it's not because your lovely Smudgepaw is out fighting."

Ghostpaw glared at her before sighing. "I had a strange dream, and I can't figure out what it means. It's got something to do with the prophecy, but that's all I can get from it."

Ashpaw squinted. "It's pretty obvious what the dream means. It's reciting the words from the prophecy. I think, in your sleep, you're trying to figure out what the prophecy is asking you to do. No wonder you were a bit restless while you were sleeping earlier."

"Get out of my head," Ghostpaw grumbled. He suddenly realized that Ashpaw had somehow known that the dream had recited the words to the prophecy. "How did you know what was going on in my dream? I wasn't going over the dream in my head at all. Right now I was thinking about what that white cat that disappeared meant."

"I pulled the entire dream out of your head," she answered. "I've been experimenting with being able to do that. I'm not restricted to hearing what you are thinking right as you're thinking it. I can see bits and pieces...memories, I guess...inside your mind. As long as I have a general idea of what it is I'm looking for, I can find it."

"Ashpaw," Cottonpaw said, "that is the really creepy."

The she-cat's eyes lit up mischievously. "You should have heard what I heard from Stormtail the other day. All of his thoughts and memories are about Summerflower." Her nose wrinkled. "Actually, you probably don't want to hear what I heard. He was going on and on about how to tell Summerflower how he feels."

"I think that's a little too much information," Cottonpaw said.

Ghostpaw snickered. "I guess some thoughts are meant to be kept private."

Ashpaw laid down beside Cottonpaw and yawned. "You should hear Smudgepaw's thoughts when she sees you, Ghostpaw."

Cottonpaw laughed.

Ashpaw flicked his shoulder with her tail. "You probably shouldn't be laughing. Meadowpaw thinks the same thoughts about you."

Ghostpaw started to laugh as Cottonpaw's eyes grew round.

"Really?" Cottonpaw tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture. "I've always thought she was really pretty. She's also kind, thoughtful, dutiful, and very fierce when it comes to her battle training. I bet she's chasing off a bunch of those rogues right now."

Ghostpaw padded over to lay on Cottonpaw's other side. "Sounds like someone has a crush on someone."

"Look who's talking," Ashpaw giggled. "I saw the way you got all worried when you heard Smudgepaw was going to fight."

"That was worry for all of the cats who Rowanstar picked," Ghostpaw said.

Ashpaw rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to a someone who can hear your thoughts, Ghostpaw. It doesn't really work."

"Then get out of my head," Ghostpaw replied, putting his chin down on his paws. "And then you wouldn't know whether I was lying to you or not."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ashpaw asked, giving another large yawn.

"Stop that," Cottonpaw said, yawning as well.

Ghostpaw sighed and looked up at the dark sky. He could imagine he heard the yowls of fighting cats somewhere off in the distance. Was Smudgepaw okay out there? He didn't really care if Ashpaw was reading his mind right now or not. It didn't really matter, anyway. His eyes began to droop...

There was a tremendous yowl just outside the camp. Ghostpaw bolted to his paws along with Cottonpaw and Ashpaw. Warriors streamed out of the warriors' den. Whiskerheart, the night guard, sat up just as the tunnel entrance shook. A crowd of cats burst through into the camp. Ghostpaw let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he realized it was the group of cats who had gone to fight.

"They're back!" Ashpaw said with delight.

Cottonpaw looked at all of them. "They all look uninjured."

They saw a ginger blur rush to the cliff wall and clamber up onto the Highledge. Rowanstar's entire belt was bristled, but it was clear he was excited rather than scared.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" the ThunderClan leader bellowed.

Ghostpaw searched for Smudgepaw in the growing crowd. He finally spotted her moonlit white pelt and darted past Palefur and Pureheart, who were touching noses.

"I told you I would be okay!" Smudgepaw purred when she saw him.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," Ghostpaw replied, touching his nose to hers. "How was the fight? Did you chase off a bunch of rogues?"

"It was excellent!" Smudgepaw replied. She looked up at Rowanstar. "I'll tell you more in a bit. Rowanstar's going to talk."

"As I expected, the rogues barely fought back! We were easily able to help the few ShadowClan warriors chase the rogues from their territory. It wasn't long before the rogue infestation was cleared. We were victorious!" Rowanstar meowed.

The cats cheered.

"Now ShadowClan will stop coming onto our territory!" Granitetail shouted.

"They'll stop stealing our prey, too!" Thunderstripe yowled.

"And maybe they'll stop accusing us of things we haven't done," Stormypelt said.

Rowanstar's yellow eyes shone bright in the moonlight as he looked adoringly down at his Clan. "I have one other thing to say. As a reward for their excellent fighting skills in this battle, Skunkpaw and Smudgepaw will have their warrior ceremonies tomorrow morning."

Ghostpaw turned to Smudgepaw, whose entire face had lit up. He purred, and she turned to look at him. Her dark green eyes were alive with excitement and anticipation for a ceremony that most kits dreamed of from the moment they could comprehend what being a warrior meant.

"I can't believe it!" Smudgepaw said, a little breathless. "I'm finally having my warrior ceremony!"

Skunkpaw raced over. "This is so exciting! I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight now!"

Smudgepaw laughed. "You might want to try. Remember, tomorrow night we'll have to sit our vigils. You don't want to fall asleep during that!"

Skunkpaw's light yellow eyes widened. "Of course I won't!"

"I can't wait!" Smudgepaw said with a sigh. "You'll be there to watch, right Ghostpaw?"

"Nothing can keep from being there," Ghostpaw replied with a purr.

He watched Smudgepaw and Skunkpaw continue to chatter. An uneasiness was spreading through Ghostpaw, despite all of the happiness he was feeling for Smudgepaw. The prophecy was looming over him in a most dreadful way. Despite his ability to see the future, he felt like what was lying ahead for him was hidden in a shroud of darkness that not even the power his ancestors had given him could break. The time to fulfill the prophecy was approaching. It was suddenly quite clear to Ghostpaw what he had to do.

It was time to gather the chosen cats and figure out what they were being asked to do.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Ghostpaw woke the next morning with a happy feeling in the pit of his stomach._ He stretched before stepping out of his nest. Most of the other apprentices were still sleeping, but he could see Smudgepaw grooming her chest over by her nest. Skunkpaw was shaking moss out of her fur. The two sisters had identical looks of excitement on their faces.

Skunkpaw touched Smudgepaw's shoulder with her tail. "Remember, Smudgepaw. Softcreek is looking down on us from StarClan today."

Smudgepaw purred. "And she must be very proud of us."

Ghostpaw walked over to them. "Are you ready for this?"

Smudgepaw turned and looked at him. "You're going to be watching, right?"

"Like I said last night, nothing is going to keep me from watching your warrior ceremony," Ghostpaw replied.

Skunkpaw headed for the exit. "I'm going to go see if Rowanstar is awake yet."

Smudgepaw sighed as her sister disappeared. "I've been waiting for this for so long. I'm so nervous now!"

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Ghostpaw said. "You deserve this."

Smudgepaw purred again. "Thanks, Ghostpaw. It's nice to know you have so much faith in me."

Skunkpaw poked her head back inside. "Rowanstar is awake!"

A few of the other apprentices were beginning to wake up.

Ashpaw gave a huge yawn. "Is it morning already?"

Cottonpaw chuckled. "We did go to sleep really late last night."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rowanstar's voice called out.

"It's time!" Smudgepaw cried.

Ghostpaw followed the other apprentices out of the den. Smudgepaw and Skunkpaw ran on ahead in their excitement. The other ThunderClan cats were emerging from the other dens and gathering beneath Rowanstar. Granitetail was sitting below the Highledge, his light yellow eyes full of pride in his two youngest daughters.

Ghostpaw suddenly realized that there was another cat sitting beside Granitetail, but he could see the wall of stone through her. It was Softcreek, Granitetail's mate and the mother of Skunkpaw and Smudgepaw. Ghostpaw couldn't help but feel a sense of joy that the two sisters had been right; their mother was watching over them. He pushed away a moment of guilt over the fact he'd been unable to stop Softcreek from dying; it was best to remember that there was nothing he could have done.

"We gather this happy morning, after a victorious fight last night, to welcome two new warriors among us. Skunkpaw, Smudgepaw, please come forward," Rowanstar said.

The two she-cats walked forward and sat down.

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Skunkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Skunkpaw replied, her whiskers quivering in her anticipation.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Skunkpelt," Rowanstar finished. He turned to look down at Smudgepaw. "Smudgepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Smudgepaw said, lifting her chin up proudly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, Smudgepaw, you will be called Smudgewing," Rowanstar finished.

The ginger tom climbed down and put his nose to Skunkpelt's head. She quickly licked his shoulder. Rowanstar then touched his nose to Smudgewing's head, and she licked his shoulder in respect as well.

"May StarClan light your paths," Rowanstar said.

"Skunkpelt! Smudgewing!" Granitetail shouted.

The other cats began to shout the new names of the two warriors. Ghostpaw yowled along with the rest. He could hear Softcreek's voice shouting her daughters' names as her spirit slowly disappeared. As the ThunderClan cats' voices stopped, her voice continued to echo. He saw Skunkpelt and Smudgewing perk up their ears, as if they had heard their mother somehow.

Ghostpaw stood back and watched his Clanmates gather around the two newest warriors of ThunderClan to congratulate them. It was supposed to be a very joyous moment, but Ghostpaw just couldn't escape the thoughts of his latest decision.

Last night, as he slept, he had attempted to contact the other four chosen cats in their dreams. It had been a rather miserable attempt, but he was going to the island tonight nonetheless. He'd chosen the island as their meeting place because it was supposed to be a place of peace. Of course, after having seen his father murder a cat on the island, he could only imagine the island full of fighting and screaming cats.

"I'm going with you tonight," a voice whispered.

He spun to look at Ashpaw. The she-cat was sitting up, her tail curled around her paws. Her silvery-green eyes were focused on the crowd of cats surrounding Skunkpelt and Smudgewing. Ghostpaw opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off as her eyes swung around to his face.

"Don't argue with me, Ghostpaw," she hissed. "I'll just follow you if you tell me not to go. I am a part of this, no matter what you think."

"I suppose Cottonpaw is going to want to tag along, as well?" Ghostpaw grumbled.

"What would give you that idea?" Cottonpaw asked as he walked over. Her sat down beside Ghostpaw. "I'm not one of the chosen cats, remember? I may have a power given to me by our ancestors, but that doesn't mean I need to be there."

"So, you'll let me come?" Ashpaw asked.

"Sometimes your being so stubborn can be very annoying, Ashpaw," Ghostpaw growled.

His sister brightened at once. "Don't worry, Ghostpaw. I'll be very helpful."

Ghostpaw doubted that. "How?"

"I can read their thoughts," she replied.

Cottonpaw laughed. "I don't see how that will be helpful in any way."

Ashpaw scowled at him. "I can tell whether they believe us or not. I'll be able to tell which of them will be an asset, and which will deter us from figuring out what it is we're supposed to do."

"Ashpaw, _you_ don't have to do anything," Ghostpaw said. "_You_ aren't the chosen ThunderClan cat."

"What difference does it make?" Ashpaw demanded to know. "Two heads are better than one! Or, in this case, six...if the other four chosen cats do show up."

Ghostpaw could tell he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine, Ashpaw. Come if you really think you have to."

"You sound really weary," Cottonpaw said. "What has you so worried, Ghostpaw?"

He shook his head. "I'm just trying to understand why what we're supposed to do isn't very clear. Why does the prophecy have to be so cryptic?"

Ashpaw snorted. "StarClan obviously thinks that we have to figure out everything on our own."

Cottopaw turned teasing eyes on Ashpaw. "Are you hearing StarClan's thoughts now, Ashpaw?"

She smirked at him. "You wish. Though, that _would_ be helpful."

Ghostpaw stood up. "I'm going for a walk to try and clear my head."

"You shouldn't go out alone," Ashpaw said.

"You're just saying that so you can go with me," Ghostpaw grumbled. "I want to be alone."

Ghostpaw headed out of the camp, ignoring the chattering of his Clanmates. Rowanstar had just learned that Stormypelt was having more kits, and the news had sent up another volley of congratulations among the cats.

He padded along through the bright forest, listening to the chirping birds and buzzing bugs. The forest was so peaceful. He couldn't believe that his insides were in such turmoil over the prophecy. It was difficult to enjoy the serenity the forest provided.

"Ghostpaw!"

He turned to see Smudgewing following him. There was deep concern in her dark green eyes as she walked up.

"Is something wrong?" Smudgewing asked.

Ghostpaw shook his head. "I don't want to ruin your happy day."

Smudgewing scowled. "Ghostpaw, if you need to talk about something, I'm here for you. It doesn't matter when."

He sighed. "Ashpaw and I are going to meet with the other chosen cats tonight. Or try to, anyway. It's time we figured out what the prophecy is asking us to do."

Her eyes widened. "No wonder you've been so distant. Ghostpaw, I think that is a really great idea. Where are you meeting them?"

"I entered their dreams last night and told them to go to the island," Ghostpaw replied. "I thought it would be a good place to meet because we all know where it is, and it is supposed to be a place of peace."

"The island is probably the best place to meet, you're right," Smudgewing said. "If you stay close to the lakeshore, you won't get in as much trouble if you get caught."

"I don't expect to get caught," Ghostpaw replied.

"Of course not," she laughed. "I just don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Well, if StarClan really wants us to figure out what it is we're supposed to be doing, they'll make sure none of us get caught," Ghostpaw said. "That's what I'm hoping anyway." A new idea came into his head. "I forgot to tell you something. You know how I can see the future?"

Smudgewing nodded.

"I can see the past and present now, as well," Ghostpaw told her.

Her head tilted just a little. "What do you mean?"

Ghostpaw wondered how best to explain it so that she could understand. "I can see what is happening somewhere else, as it is happening. And I can see events that have happened in the past. I...I watched part of the final battle against DarkClan. That's...why I went into that sleep trance."

Smudgewing was silent for a moment. "So, does that mean your powers have gotten...stronger?"

"I guess that's what you would call it," Ghostpaw said with a shrug. "But I think I can use my powers to get to the island without any trouble. That, and Ashpaw can hear the thoughts of any cats approaching us. We should be fine."

"What about the other chosen cats?" Smudgewing asked. "How are they going to get to the island without trouble?"

Ghostpaw sighed. "I know it's really risky on their parts, but I hope that all of them are adventerous enough that they won't worry too much about that and go to meet us anyway."

"That's a lot to ask of a cat," Smudgewing murmured. "I wish I could go with you, but I know that I have nothing to do with what's going on. Three cats are harder to watch out for than just two." She paused for a heartbeat. "Why is Ashpaw going with you and not Cottonpaw, anyway?"

"Cottonpaw doesn't think he's needed to figure out the prophecy," Ghostpaw answered. "Ashpaw demanded to go. She threatened to follow me if I didn't agree to let her come."

Smudgewing laughed. "That sounds like something Ashpaw would say."

Ghostpaw looked at his paws. "I wish you could come with me, Smudgewing."

The white she-cat purred. "I would if I could, Ghostpaw." Her dark green eyes sparkled mischievously. "I can do _something_, though! I can cover for you if someone realizes you're gone."

He looked up at her with surprise. "You would do that for me?"

"No, I'm doing it for Ashpaw," Smudgewing said.

"Oh," Ghostpaw mumbled.

Smudgewing laughed. "Oh, Ghostpaw, you stupid furball. Of course I'm doing it for you! If it was just Ashpaw going, I probably wouldn't cover for her unless she begged me to." She licked behind one of Ghostpaw's ears.

"You're the best, Smudgewing," Ghostpaw purred.

"Thank you. It's every she-cat's dream to hear those words from a tom someday," Smudgewing said with a short giggle. "Ashpaw told me that you wanted to be alone. Do you want me to let you go on your walk now?"

Ghostpaw glanced at the forest. "I don't feel like being alone any more," he said. Without looking at her, he asked, "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Of course I will," Smudgewing meowed. "Lead the way."

The two of them headed into the forest. Smudgewing chatted happily about how glad she and her sister were to finally be warriors. She went on about Skunkpelt's inability to stop talking about Shadepaw a few days ago. She talked about the battle against the rogues, and how she had really scared off a couple of she-cats.

Ghostpaw felt a sense of peace that he hadn't felt earlier. It was so easy to be with Smudgewing and not care about anything except her. Her chattering wasn't bothersome and actually soothed him more than anything else. He was glad that Ashpaw wasn't around to hear his thoughts; she would laugh at him.

They were heading for the lakeshore. Ghostpaw was wondering if Smudgewing would be interested in sitting and looking out at the lake for a little while with him when his vision went dark. He jerked to a stop. The last thing he heard was Smudgewing's curious voice saying his name before his hearing filled with the sounds of two cats fighting. His vision returned, and he watched Gingerheart entangled with a white and black tom. She was over near the lakeshore, close to WindClan territory.

"Ghostpaw!"

His sight and hearing returned to normal.

"Ghostpaw!" Smudgewing's voice shouted.

Ghostpaw blinked. "Gingerheart is in trouble!"

The she-cat stared at him with a gasp. "But Gingerheart isn't here! Rowanstar said she went to visit a rogue friend of hers..."

"She's back. Come on!" Ghostpaw raced into the forest for the place he'd seen Gingerheart.

Smudgewing followed close behind. "Was that a vision you were having?"

"Yeah," he replied as they ran. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay," Smudgewing meowed. "I didn't realize what was going on."

They could hear the sounds of fighting cats. Ghostpaw willed his paws to race faster. The two of them charged between a couple bushes. Gingerheart was being pinned to the ground by a white tom with a black tail and black patches on his head and back.

Smudgewing gave a battle scream and tackled the tom. Ghostpaw didn't hesitate as he joined her in slashing at the tom.

"Get out of here!" Smudgewing hissed in the tom's face.

With a snarl, the tom turned and disappeared.

"Smudgepaw! Ghostpaw!" Gingerheart pushed herself to her paws. She shook a few leaves from her brown pelt. "Thanks for your help. I just got back onto our territory when I found that tom sneaking around here."

Smudgewing ran her tongue a few times over a ruffled patch of fur on her chest. "I'm called Smudgewing now, Gingerheart. And that wasn't any random tom. I remember seeing him during the battle last night."

Gingerheart gasped. "Battle? What happened?"

"We found out what was going on in ShadowClan," Ghostpaw explained.

"They were infested with rogues, who were catching and eating all their prey," Smudgewing continued. "Rowanstar finally convinced Crimonstar to let us help, and we attacked the rogues last night. I thought we'd chased them all off, but I guess not."

"That explains why the ShadowClan cats were so thin," Gingerheart meowed. "Were there any injuries during the fight?"

"Nope," Smudgewing replied.

"I guess you and Skunkpaw were given your warrior names for participating in the fight?" Gingerheart said.

"Yes," Smudgewing said with a purr. "Skunkpaw is Skunkpelt now."

"Well, congratulations," Gingerheart said with a nod to Smudgewing. "Let's get back to camp. I'd like to see Thunderstripe and my kits, and I need to speak to Rowanstar."

"Thunderstripe missed you," Smudgewing meowed as she and Ghostpaw led the way back to camp. "He didn't say so, but I could tell." Her dark green eyes brightened slightly. "He really loves you."

"And I love him just as much," Gingerheart said. "Was the battle against the rogues the only thing exciting that I missed?"

Smudgewing and Ghostpaw glanced at each other.

"Nothing else really exciting has happened," Ghostpaw said.

Gingerheart looked at them suspiciously, as if she knew they were hiding something, but she didn't press them.

When they got back to camp, Thunderstripe looked up from the mouse he was eating.

"Gingerheart!" Thunderstripe came racing over. The mates touched noses. "I'm so glad you're back home. How was your...visit?"

"It was...more difficult than I thought it would be," she replied.

Not really wanting to hear their sentimental reunion, Ghostpaw headed over to where Cottonpaw and Ashpaw were lying. Smudgewing followed him.

"Looks like you found him," Ashpaw meowed to Smudgewing.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone, Ashpaw," Ghostpaw grumbled.

Ashpaw squinted at him. "Admit it! You're happy that I told her where you went."

Ghostpaw grunted. "Fine. I admit it. Do you want me to thank you or something, Ashpaw? I'm not kissing your paws with gratitude, if _that's_ what you want."

"No, a simple thank you is fine," Ashpaw laughed.

"Thank you," Ghostpaw grumbled.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy with her, Ghostpaw," Smudgewing meowed. "She was just trying to help."

_Yeah_, Ghostpaw thought, _but sometimes she tries to help too much._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** How was that for an update, huh? I updated Chapters 4 through 12 in one swoop! Whew! ::wipes forehead:: You know what would make me really happy? Reviews, of course! It would be nice to get some after all the work I did getting these new Chapters to look pretty. I want to know what everyone thinks, especially because I've been having difficulties writing _Journey of Knowledge_! After Chapter 7, I nearly gave up with this version and was going to rewrite everything, but something kept me from doing so. I've been wondering...

Was giving Ghostpaw, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw special powers the right thing for Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze to do?

Is Smudgewing the right she-cat for Ghostpaw?

Are the chosen cats for the prophecy the best cats to fulfill the prophecy?

Will the chosen cats even get along?

(Okay, that last question is for me to answer...and I'm working on it right now, believe me!)

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal them!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

* * *

_Later that night, Ghostpaw went to bed early. He lay in his nest, trying to pretend to sleep._ It wasn't long before he heard the other apprentices begin to come in and curl up in their nests. He knew when Ashpaw came because he recognized her scent and her warmth as she curled up beside him. Cottonpaw and Meadowpaw were the last two apprentices to come in.

It seemed like forever before the den was fill with the sounds of snoring cats. He felt Ashpaw prod him, meaning that all of the cats were asleep. It was time to go.

Ghostpaw silently slipped outside, following Ashpaw. She paused just outside the den. Ghostpaw knew she was putting thoughts into the mind of Palefur, the night guard. A few heartbeats later, as Palefur turned to look in the opposite direction, Ashpaw headed for the dirt place. Ghostpaw went after her.

When they got outside the camp, Ashpaw gave a sigh of relief. "This is...exhilarating! Sneaking out is so much fun!"

Ghostpaw grunted. "Don't enjoy it too much. We need to focus on our purpose."

"And what _is_ our purpose?" Ashpaw inquired.

"I thought you knew," Ghostpaw said, taking the lead.

"Well, it's obvious our purpose tonight is to figure out the prophecy," she said.

"See, you didn't have to ask me," Ghostpaw meowed.

"Mouse-brain," Ashpaw grumbled. "That's not the purpose I was referring to."

"What other purpose is there?" Ghostpaw asked.

"There's the prophecy's purpose," Ashpaw said, matter-of-factly. "Our purpose is to figure out the purpose of the prophecy."

Ghostpaw stopped and glared at his sister in the darkness. "Stop. You're giving me a headache. Remember, you need to keep an ear out for the thoughts of other cats!"

The she-cat grimaced. "Ghostpaw, we're still on our own territory. There are no other cats out here but us."

Ignoring her, Ghostpaw began to head for the lakeshore again. Sometimes it was best just to ignore Ashpaw. Usually it wasn't worth fighting with her.

"You don't enjoy fighting with me?" Ashpaw asked, sounding hurt.

"Not usually," Ghostpaw replied as the lake came into view.

The surface of the lake was so smooth that it reflected the stars and nearly full moon perfectly. It was so beautiful that both of them had to stop and stare.

"Wow," Ashpaw said breathlessly.

"Yeah. Wow," Ghostpaw echoed.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?"

They jumped and turned to see Jayfeather sitting nearby. The gray tom was looking at them with boredom in his blue eyes.

"Hello, Jayfeather," Ghostpaw said dryly. "Have you come to make sure I don't use my powers for the wrong reason?"

Jayfeather laughed. "I'm not your guardian. You can do whatever you want. It makes no difference to me."

"What do you want, Jayfeather? We're kind of busy," Ashpaw said.

"I can see that. Staring at the lake must be so much fun," Jayfeather retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm only here because I have nothing better to do."

"Well, _we_ have something better to do," Ashpaw said. "Come on, Ghostpaw."

They headed closer to the lakeshore. Ghostpaw almost expected Jayfeather to follow them, but when he looked over his shoulder, the gray tom was gone.

"Don't worry about him, Ghostpaw," Ashpaw said.

"I'm not," Ghostpaw said. "Do you think the others are even going to show up?"

Ashpaw squinted in the darkness. "Tigerpaw might not."

Ghostpaw snorted. "Like that would be bad, anyway?"

Ashpaw flicked her tail at him. "You might not like him, but he is the chosen ShadowClan cat. We need _all_ of the chosen cats to be able to fulfill the prophecy."

"Right," Ghostpaw grumbled.

They continued their way around the lake, keeping close to the water. Ashpaw was silent as they went, and Ghostpaw knew she was listening for the thoughts of other cats.

The water was eerily still. Ghostpaw couldn't stop the fur on the back of his neck from standing up. Was the water some sort of sign? Were StarClan sending their approval of this secret meeting? He looked up at the moon. The sky was clear on any clouds.

"Quit it. You're distracting me," Ashpaw hissed.

"You could ask nicely, you know," Ghostpaw mumbled.

It wasn't long before they reached the log.

"I don't smell any fresh scents," Ashpaw meowed.

Ghostpaw clambered up and over the log. He landed heavily on the rocky shore of the island. The trees ahead of him were dark and foreboding.

"They look the same as usual," Ashpaw said before leaping down to land beside him. "Are you scared of a couple of shadows, Ghostpaw?"

"No!" Ghostpaw snapped.

Ashpaw laughed and led the way to the clearing. When Ghostpaw saw the moonlit clearing, he remembered the vision of the final battle against DarkClan. It wasn't difficult now to imagine all of the fighting cats, the yowls of pain...

"Ghostpaw!" Ashpaw yelped, and he cringed. "Don't think about that. I'm going to try and listen for the others before they show up!"

Ghostpaw shook his head to dislodge the thoughts. "Sorry."

Ashpaw gave him a fleeting apologetic look before closing her eyes. She sat in the middle of the clearing, the moonlight making her gray fur shine silver.

Ghostpaw sat down beside her and closed his eyes as well. He knew if he kept his eyes open, he would continue to think about that final battle and how Rowanstar had killed...

"Ghostpaw..." Ashpaw murmured, warningly.

"Sorry," Ghostpaw whispered.

They sat in silence. Ghostpaw sighed. Ashpaw hit him with her tail.

A twig cracked.

Both of them opened their eyes and spotted a white she-cat walking into the clearing.

"I can't hear her thoughts," Ashpaw whispered.

"What?" Ghostpaw blinked.

"I can't can't hear Moonpaw's thoughts!" Ashpaw repeated under her breath.

Moonpaw stopped in front of them. Her blue eyes were wide.

"I can't believe it! I thought I was having a silly dream...but here you are!" Moonpaw meowed. "Or am I dreaming now, too?"

"No, this is real," Ashpaw replied.

"How in the world did you get in my dream, Ghostpaw?" Moonpaw turned inquisitive eyes on him.

"I'd rather explain everything once everyone shows up," Ghostpaw replied.

"Everyone?" Moonpaw tilted her head to the side. "Who else is coming?"

"Fernpaw, Eaglepaw, and Tigerpaw," Ghostpaw replied.

"Oh! That's one from each Clan!" Moonpaw gasped. "But why is Ashpaw here?"

"To help," Ashpaw replied simply.

"To help with _what_?" a new voice asked.

They turned to see Fernpaw walking toward them.

"Hello, Fernpaw," Ashpaw said.

Fernpaw looked suspicious. "I came, just like you asked in my dream, Ghostpaw. What are we doing here that Ashpaw has to help us with?"

"Very good question," Ashpaw said, looking frustrated. "We'll explain when Eaglepaw and Tigerpaw get here."

"Tigerpaw?" Fernpaw walked closer. "Why ask _him_ here?"

Ghostpaw grumbled. "Enough with the questions. Everything will be answered once everyone is here."

The four of them waited in silence. Ghostpaw noticed that Fernpaw and Moonpaw were looking uncomfortable because Ashpaw kept squinting at them.

_Ashpaw! Stop that! You're making them nervous!_ Ghostpaw said in his mind.

His sister's voice filled his head. _How can you tell? I can't hear their thoughts at all! It's frustrating!_

_Look at their faces, mouse-brain. You're making them uncomfortable. How did you just talk to me, anyway?_ Ghostpaw asked.

_Easy. I put my thoughts into your head. Ghostpaw, why can't I hear them?_ Ashpaw sounded worried now.

_Maybe because they're chosen cats?_ Ghostpaw suggested.

_That doesn't make sense because I can hear your thoughts_, she said.

We're related, Ghostpaw said.

Well, we're related to Moonpaw, too! Ashpaw grumbled.

Oh, get over it already! Ghostpaw snapped.

There was more silence. Moonpaw fidgeted. Fernpaw flicked her tail with agitation. Ashpaw stared into the darkness. Ghostpaw sighed in boredom.

Finally, a dark shadow stepped ou into the moonlit clearing. It was Eaglepaw. A moment later, he was joined by a black and white she-cat. Ghostpaw recognized her as Eaglepaw's sister, Swanpaw.

"You were right, Eaglepaw," Swanpaw whispered in awe.

The two RiverClan cats came forward.

"Hello, Eaglepaw," Moonpaw meowed. "Hello, Swanpaw."

"Hello, Moonpaw," Eaglepaw replied. He looked at Ghostpaw. "You didn't say anything in the dream about other cats being here, Ghostpaw."

"I wasn't even sure if anyone was going to show up," Ghostpaw said. "I _did_ talk to you all in your dreams, and not many cats take their dreams seriously."

"How did you do that, anyway?" Eaglepaw wondered.

Ghostpaw wondered if he should tell them the truth.

_Go ahead_, Ashpaw's voice said in his head. _They need to trust us, right?_

Ghostpaw sighed. "I'm not really certain why, but my ThunderClan ancestor gave me the power to walk in the dreams of other cats."

The apprentices from the other Clans all glanced at each other.

"You mean...Jayfeather?" Moonpaw inquired.

Ghostpaw nodded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, this is interesting," Eaglepaw said, breaking off the quiet. "StarClan granted me a special power, too. I can breathe underwater!"

The cats all stared at him except Swanpaw.

"I've noticed that the light changes when I want it to," Fernpaw whispered.

Moonpaw leaped to her feet. A violent wind rushed through the clearing. "The winds change when I think about them!" The white she-cat's fur fluttered in the wind.

Ashpaw laughed. "I read minds!" A frustrated look covered her face. "Except for everyone here but Ghostpaw and Swanpaw. I don't know why I can't hear your thoughts."

"I can also look into the past, present, and future," Ghostpaw admitted.

"You have _two_ powers?" a voice erupted angrily from the darkness. "What makes you so special?"

The shadows all around them quivered, but the trees were now still and now wind touched the air.

A ginger tom strolled out of the shadows. His amber eyes were two slits. The fur on the back of his neck stood straight up.

"Tigerpaw," Ghostpaw growled.

Fernpaw hissed and the moonlight grew brighter, shattering the crowd of shadows behind Tigerpaw. The ginger ShadowClan apprentice glared at the LightClan she-cat with anger.

"You ruined my entrance," Tigerpaw complained. He walked closer, his pawsteps to silent to hear.

"Yeah. What a great entrance," Ashpaw said with sarcasm.

"Were you deliberately trying to scare us?" Fernpaw demanded to know.

Tigerpaw's amber eyes gleamed. "Did it work?"

"No!" Ghostpaw and the others all shouted.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "Well, that was convincing."

"So, that was you making the shadows do that?" Moonpaw wondered of Tigerpaw.

"Who _else_ could have been doing that?" Tigerpaw grumbled.

Ashpaw squinted at Gierpaw. "Do you have bees in your fur or something? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Why do you even care?" Tigerpaw snapped.

"Everyone is here, I'm guessing," Eaglepaw interrupted. He turned his gray eyes on Ghostpaw. "Will you explain now why we're here?"

Ghostpaw nodded. He waited for all of the cats to gather around him. "Most of you received a prophecy in your dreams from deceased cats once from your Clans," Ghostpaw started. "We _all_ received the same prophecy."

Moonpaw gasped.

Eaglepaw's eyes widened. "You were there! I remember seeing you in my dream just before Torchfur told me the prophecy!"

Ghostpaw nodded reluctantly. "I was there in everyone's dreams when you all heard the prophecy."

"You were _eavesdropping_ on our _dreams_?" Tigerpaw spat.

"Yes. But not really because I _wanted_ to," Ghostpaw replied coolly. "I had to find out who the other chosen cats were."

"Chosen cats?" Fernpaw asked.

"Yes. Those of us who received the prophecy are supposed to fulfill it," Ghostpaw said.

"But what is the prophecy asking us to do?" Moonpaw whispered.

Ghostpaw was glad that Moonpaw accepted all of this so easily. "That's why I asked everyone here. We need to try and figure out what the prophecy is asking us to do."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Tigerpaw snapped.

"Well, _obviously_, if we work together, we can unravel the meaning of the prophecy," Fernpaw meowed.

"And you really think we can do that?" Tigerpaw scoffed.

"Stop with all the pessimism, Tigerpaw! If StarClan didn't want us finding out the meaning of the prophecy, we wouldn't have been told it in the first place!" Ashpaw shouted.

Ghostpaw and the others nodded in agreement.

Tigerpaw growled. "This is mouse-brained! I knew I shouldn't have come!"

"Fine, then!" Eaglepaw said. "If you don't want to help us, then leave!"

Without another word, Tigerpaw stormed off. The other cats were silent as they watched him become enveloped in shadows and disappear.

"Will he come back, Ghostpaw?" Ashpaw whispered.

Ghostpaw sighed and closed his eyes. He concentrated and images flashed on the backs of his eyelids. He saw them all, sitting and talking in the clearing. Tigerpaw was there with another ShadowClan apprentice. Ghostpaw opened his eyes.

"Yes. He'll come back with...I think it was Russetpaw that I saw," Ghostpaw said.

"Were you looking at the future?" Moonpaw asked excitedly.

He nodded. "It only comes in flashes when I actually try. Usually the visions of the future comes when I don't expect them."

"He's able to save cats from injury, but not death," Ashpaw added. "Nothing can stop death."

"Wow," Fernpaw meowed.

"Are you going to sit here and brag about your powers, or are you going to start figuring out the prophecy?" Swanpaw asked.

Eaglepaw nodded quickly. "She's right. We can't stay here all night, unless we want to get into trouble."

"Let's start deciphering, then!" Ashpaw said.

"A winded ghost, a flaming tiger, an eagle's feather, a fern of green, and a blazing moon shall come together," Ghostpaw recited. He looked at everyone else. "What does it mean?"

"It's us!" Moonpaw said delightedly.

"What?" Ashpaw shook her head in confusion.

"A ghost...a tiger...an eagle...a fern...and a moon," the white she-cat said. "Ghostpaw, Tigerpaw, Eaglepaw, Fernpaw, and Moonpaw!"

Ghostpaw knew immediately that she was right. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen that himself, and he had known before any of the others who all the chosen cats were.

"Well, that was too easy," Ashpaw commented.

"The rest will be trickier," Eaglepaw said. "Their destinies entwine to heal a love divine?"

"Easy!" Moonpaw said. "We've been brought together to help two cats whose love is broken!"

Ghostpaw stared at his cousin. "Moonpaw, you're very insightful."

"No," she giggled. "I've just been thinking a lot about the prophecy since Angelstar told it to me."

"Have you thought about being a medicine cat?" Fernpaw wondered.

The white she-cat shook her head. "That's not the life for me! No way! I want to protect my Clan, and hunt, and patrol, and have kits..."

"We get it!" Eaglepaw interrupted. He looked up at the moon above them. "The Gathering is tomorrow night. We'll need to pick a time to meet again."

"Do you think the other Clans will smell our scent here?" Ashpaw asked worriedly.

"No," Moonpaw said. "StarClan don't dare let us get caught."

As if to emphasize her words, a boom of thunder sounded in the distance. A storm was obviously on the way.

"Sounds like rain," Swanpaw said. "StarClan _is_ watching over you all."

"Let's meet the night after the Gathering," Eaglepaw suggested. "We can continue deciphering the prophecy then."

"We'll have to be careful not to meet a few days before Gatherings from now on," Ghostpaw added.

"I'd better get going now. I've got a long way to go before I get back to LightClan territory," Fernpaw said.

"See you later, Fernpaw!" Moonpaw said before the LightClan she-cat waved her tail in good-bye and left.

"I wonder how long it's going to rain?" Swanpaw mumbled to her brother as they turned to leave.

"I don't know," Eaglepaw said. "Bye! See you soon!" The RiverClan tom waved his tail at Ghostpaw, Ashpaw, and Moonpaw.

Moonpaw sighed happily. "This was fun. I can't wait for the next meeting." She glanced in the direction of ShadowClan's territory. "How is Tigerpaw going to know when to meet?"

"Ghostpaw will talk to him in his dreams," Ashpaw told her quickly.

"What?" Ghostpaw yelped.

"Can you think of a better way to let him know when we're meeting?" Ashpaw demanded.

Ghostpaw glared at her.

"I better go," Moonpaw meowed. "See you after the Gathering."

"Bye, Moonpaw," Ashpaw said.

"Bye," Ghostpaw grumbled.

The white WindClan she-cat padded away into the darkness and disappeared.

"You're going to have to tell Tigerpaw," Ashpaw said, standing up and walking away.

Ghostpaw trotted after her. "Why? It's clear he doesn't want to be part of this!"

Ashpaw snorted. "I agree, but remember our purpose? I hate to admit it, but we can't fulfill the prophecy without him."

"Ashpaw, you _aren't_ a chosen cat! Why are you so determined to help out?" Ghostpaw wondered.

She stopped abruptly at the rocky shore of the island and turned to stare him with her silvery-green eyes. "You _are_ a chosen cat. Why are you so determined _not_ to get as much help as possible?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ghostpaw replied. He brushed past her and climbed up the log.

"Ghostpaw, I just want to help!" Ashpaw shouted after him. "You said I'm part of the prophecy, but not one of the chosen cats! So why shouldn't I be allowed to help?"

Ghostpaw ignored her and jumped down from the log. He trotted to the left, heading back toward home.

Ashpaw raced after him. "Ghostpaw, I don't get why you're so grouchy all the time! That smallest thing sets you off!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...this prophecy is really important. I feel..."

"Inadequate?" Ashpaw prompted.

"Don't read my mind," Ghostpaw said. "It's like I can't fulfill the prophecy because I'm not worthy enough. I'm afraid we won't figure out what we're supposed to do...and if we do, it will be too late."

"_When_ we figure out the prophecy, it _won't_ be too late," Ashpaw said. "You're being as pessimistic about this as Tigerpaw. I can understand your doubts and worries, but you don't need to take it out on everyone else."

"You really think we're going to figure it out in time?" Ghostpaw whispered.

"Of course we will! Like Moonpaw pointed out, if we weren't going to, StarClan wouldn't have chosen us in the first place."

Their border came into view.

"I know you're right," Ghostpaw said. "But I can't help having my doubts."

"Cottonpaw has doubts, too," Ashpaw whispered. "He won't say them aloud because he knows that it wouldn't help you accept your destiny to fulfill the prophecy."

"I've pretty much accepted my destiny," Ghostpaw meowed as they crossed the border onto ThunderClan territory. "It's the finding out what I'm supposed to be doing that is so difficult."

"I know," Ashpaw said with a yawn.

They were silent as they padded through ThunderClan's forest. Ghostpaw could feel the sleepiness seeping into his bones. His muscles ached, and his brain was becoming drowsy.

Ashpaw took the lead and slipped into the dirt place. Ghostpaw followed her, dragging his paws. His sister suddenly jerked to a stop at the entrance of the dirt place, and her entire pelt bristled. Ghostpaw was immediately on alert. His ears perked forward, his eyes widened, and his fur stood on end.

Ashpaw's tail drooped. Ghostpaw peered around her and realized there were cats crowded in the camp. ThunderClan was awake, and Ghostpaw knew it was because of him and his sister disappearing in the middle of the night.

Ashpaw flicked her tail at him. Her voice whispered wearily in his head.

_It's not about us...well, only partly. Palefur was attacked and sounded the alarm. Shadepaw noticed that we were missing and spoke up about it. _

_Just great_, Ghostpaw thought. _You think they'll believe us if we say we couldn't sleep and went for a stroll?_

_Yes_, Ashpaw replied as a boom of thunder vibrated in the distance.

Ashpaw walked out of the dirt place and looked around as if she were surprised to see everyone awake. Ghostpaw followed her out into the open and tried to look sleepy and shocked. The sleepy part was easy; it was the shocked party he had a little more difficulty with.

"Ashpaw! Ghostpaw!" Cottonpaw shouted.

Head turned. Ghostpaw saw Rowanstar's yellow eyes lock on him and his sister. Their father looked angry for a moment, but then his eyes filled with relief to see his kits were home safe.

"Where were you?" Rowanstar asked over the questioning voices of the other ThunderClan cats.

"We were having trouble sleeping, so we went for a walk," Ashpaw replied.

"By _yourselves_? In the middle of the _night_?" Stormypelt gasped.

"We thought we'd be fine if we went together," Ashpaw explained.

"What happened? Why is everyone outside? Were you all that worried about us?" Ghostpaw asked, glancing around.

"Palefur was attacked," Rowanstar explained. "A white tom with a black tail snuck into camp and attacked her."

Ghostpaw looked around again, but he couldn't see Palefur.

"Maggotstripe and Ravenheart are tending to Palefur," Rowanstar said, answering Ghostpaw's unspoken question of Palefur's whereabouts. "Gingerheart says the tom was the same one who attacked her, and he sounds like one of the rogues we chased from ShadowClan's territory."

"He was!" Smudgewing spoke up. "I recognized him from the fight!"

"Hopefully he is the only rogue left behind," Rowanstar said. "Everyone keep an eye out for him. If you are alone and see him, run back to camp immediately. I don't want anyone else fighting him alone."

Ghostpaw yawned. Just wonderful. Now he had to worry about not running into this rogue tom when he snuck out of the camp for the next meeting.

"You may all go back to sleep now," Rowanstar said.

Smudgewing walked over. "You okay, Ghostpaw?"

"Just sleepy," Ghostpaw replied.

She laughed. "I'm sure you are." Her dark green eyes glanced around. "How did the meeting go?"

Ghostpaw yawned again. "Better than I expected. Let's go for a walk tomorrow, and I can tell you everything."

Smudgewing looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Ghostpaw, but I'm doing dawn patrol in the morning. Then I'm going hunting all day with Springfoot, Summerflower, and Stormtail."

"Oh. Well, maybe when you aren't busy, then," Ghostpaw murmured.

Smudgewing ran her tongue over his ear a few times. "Go get some sleep, Ghostpaw. You look like you're about to fall over."

"Goodnight," Ghostpaw sighed.

"Goodnight," Smudgewing replied. She turned and headed over to the warriors' den.

Ghostpaw turned and headed to the apprentices' den. His muscles ached worse than earlier, and his mind felt sluggish. He noticed Ashpaw and Cottonpaw were already snoring. He curled up into his nest and was immediately asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal them.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Moonpaw is pretty smart," Cottonpaw commented quietly as he finished his mouse.

Ghostpaw and his siblings had woken up a little while ago and were eating their morning meal. Ashpaw had just finished telling Cottonpaw everything that had happened at their meeting with the other chosen cats the night before.

"Yes, she is," Ashpaw agreed as another rumble of thunder thrummed from the sky. She hissed at the air. "I wish it would hurry up and start raining already!"

Ghostpaw laughed as the sky opened up and fat raindrops began to fall from above. The three apprentices were soaked in seconds.

Ashpaw squealed and raced for the apprentices' den. Ghostpaw and Cottonpaw went after her as quickly as they could.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shadepaw yelped as they shook themselves dry inside the den.

"Sorry," Cottonpaw replied.

"You need to wake up, anyway, Shadepaw!" Meadowpaw meowed.

"That came down fast," Ashpaw said, licking at a ruffled patch of fur on her chest.

"Yeah. I wonder if Smudgewing's hutning patrol will have to come back? There's no way they can catch anything in weather like this," Ghostpaw said.

Shadepaw yawned. "I hope we don't have to do anything today...especially training!"

Meadowpaw pushed her brother out of his nest. "But training in the rain in so much fun!"

"It's cold and wet," Shadepaw snorted. "I'd rather stay warm and dry."

The thunder boomed again. Ghostpaw peered out into the rain. He saw Granitetail race from the warriors' den to the Highledge and up to Rowanstar's den. The deputy was probably wondering what they should do about the rain. A few warriors appeared and began picking up pieces of fresh-kill to move the pile to a place where it would stay dry. Stonekit scrambled out of the nursery and into the rain before Mistmeadow pulled him back inside.

_Well, we don't have to worry about our scents being discovered_, Ashpaw's voice said in Ghostpaw's head. He jumped a little, still not used to having his sister talk directly to his mind.

_Yeah. StarClan really is watching over us_, Ghostpaw thought back. _How long do you think the rain will last?_

Ashpaw snorted. _You're the one who can see the future, not me!_

Meadowpaw peeked out. "Hey, look. There's Smudgewing."

Ghostpaw looked out to see Smudgewing coming into the camp. She had a squirrel clamped in her jaws. Her eyes scanned the camp, looking for the fresh-kill pile.

"Over here, Smudgewing!" Forestclaw called. "We moved the fresh-kill pile out of the rain."

Smudgewing bounded over to him and dropped the squirrel onto the pile.

"That was nice of Forestclaw to tell Smudgewing where the pile went," Meadowpaw commented.

"Yeah. Oh, so nice," Ashpaw mumbled. "Are we going to sit in here all day?"

"Springfoot is back!" Meadowpaw said as the she-cat came into the camp with two mice hanging from her teeth.

Ghostpaw flicked his whiskers. "Where are Summerflower and Stormtail? Smudgewing told me they were going to be hunting today as well."

"Why don't you go ask Smudgewing?" Shadepaw suggested.

Cottonpaw stood up. "I'll go ask her."

_Go to the dirt place and see where Summerflower and Stormtail are_, Ashpaw's voice murmured in Ghostpaw's head.

"Thanks, Cottonpaw. I need to go make dirt anyway," Ghostpaw said.

The two brothers stepped out into the rain. Cottonpaw bounded over to where Smudgewing was sitting with Forestclaw and Springfoot. Ghostpaw ran over to the dirt place and slipped inside. He stopped short when he realized there was another cat inside the dirt place.

"Ghostpaw, you must hurry! My daughter and Stormtail are in trouble!" Softcreek meowed frantically.

"Okay. Let me see where they are," Ghostpaw said as that familiar pang of guilt over not being able to save Softcreek filled his chest.

Ghostpaw closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate. Flashes blurred on the backs of his eyelids. He could see a huge oak tree...Stormtail fighting at something that howled over the sound of the rain...Summerflower was lying in the wet grass with blood soaking her fur. His eyes flared open.

"Hurry, Ghostpaw!" Softcreek yowled.

He turned and ran from the dirt place. For a moment, Ghostpaw didn't know what he should do...

_Rowanstar! Go to Rowanstar!_ Ashpaw's voice screamed at him.

Ghostpaw spun and darted to the wall where the Highledge and Rowanstar's den were located. He clambored up the slick stone as fast as he could and stumbled into Rowanstar's den.

Granitetail paused and turned. "Ghostpaw?"

Rowanstar stood up quickly. "Ghostpaw, what is it?"

Ghostpaw swallowed once before saying, "Summerflower and Stormtail are in trouble!"

Rowanstar's eyes widened. "What did you see? Where are they? What's happening?"

"They're by the Sky Oak. I saw Stormtail fighting. I think it's that rogue tom again!" Ghostpaw replied in a rush.

"Granitetail, gather some warriors and go!" Rowanstar ordered.

Granitetail disappeared.

Rowanstar sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm afraid we're going to have to tell the Clan about your powers now, Ghostpaw."

"What?" Ghostpaw yelped, his neck fur bristling. "Why?"

"They're going to be very suspicious about how we knew that Stormtail and Summerflower were in trouble," Rowanstar explained. "We'll need to tell them the truth."

"But..." Ghostpaw's ears flattened against his skull. "They'll treat me differently!"

"Ghostpaw, I believe in you. StarClan believes in you," Rowanstar said. "It's time for you to see that your Clan believes in you, too."

Ghostpaw nodded reluctantly.

"Now, can you tell me what is going on out there? Have they reached Stormtail and Summerflower yet?" Rowanstar asked.

Ghostpaw closed his eyes. He thought about Granitetail, and the flashes started. As the scenes played in front of him, he told Rowanstar what he was seeing.

"Granitetail is running. He has Smudgewing, Forestclaw, and Pureheart with him. They're almost to the Sky Oak.

"They've reached them. It is the rogue tom. I can see him fighting Stormtail. Summerflower is hurt. I can see a deep gash on her shoulder. She's losing a lot of blood..."

"That's enough!" Rowanstar interrupted. "We need to send Maggotstripe to them. Come on."

A little jarred from the sudden interruption, Ghostpaw followed his father back out into the rain. They headed for Maggotstripe's den on fast paws. Rowanstar slipped inside with Ghostpaw to find the medicine cat and her apprentice applying herbs to an infected tick bite on Thornfur's flank.

"Rowanstar!" Maggotstripe gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Summerflower needs you," Rowanstar replied. "She has a deep gash on her shoulder."

"Where is she?" Maggotstripe asked.

"At the Sky Oak," Rowanstar said. "Stormtail may be injured, as well. They've been attacked by the rogue tom."

Maggotstripe's light brown eyes glanced over at where Palefur was sleeping. "Thornfur, your infection is going to have to wait. Ravenheart, fetch the supplies we'll need."

"Come on, Ghostpaw," Rowanstar said to his son. "We can't do much more now."

They left the den and padded back up to Rowanstar's den so they were out of the rain. When they entered, Softcreek was sitting inside waiting for them.

"Thank you, Ghostpaw," Softcreek said. She turned to Rowanstar. "You have a very special son, Rowanstar. You should be very proud of him."

"I am," Rowanstar said with a purr. "I'm proud of all of my kits."

Softcreek nodded once before disappearing.

"I'm sure Summerflower and Stormtail are going to be fine, Ghostpaw, all thanks to you," Rowanstar said. "Why don't you go talk to Ashpaw and Cottonpaw about telling the Clan about your powers?"

Ghostpaw's neck fur bristled again. "I don't think Ashpaw is going to want to reveal her power," he muttered. "Everyone would be scared to go near her again, in fear she'd read their thoughts."

Rowanstar looked at Ghostpaw sympathetically. "I understand your worries, but it is what's best. The Clan trusts you, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw. Everything will be okay."

Ghostpaw shook his head. "How do you know for certain that everything will be okay?"

"I don't," Rowanstar replied. "But think about how suspicious the Clan is going to be. They'll need answers..."

"Fine. Tell them about my powers. Just _don't_ tell them about Ashpaw or Cottonpaw!" Ghostpaw said.

Rowanstar's yellow eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Ghostpaw. You don't need to do that."

Ghostpaw turned his head away. "I don't want them being seen as...as...strange! I can handle the discrimination."

Rowanstar touched Ghostpaw's shoulder with his tail-tip. "Of course, Ghostpaw. We'll explain to the Clans about you being able to see the future, but we won't say anything about Ashpaw and Cottonpaw."

Ghostpaw sighed and let his fur lie flat.

"But what about the prophecy? Are we going to keep that hidden from our Clan forever?" Rowanstar wondered in a whisper.

Ghostpaw's claws unsheathed. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Ghostpaw, this is not my prophecy to fulfill," Rowanstar replied. "But I will tell you this..._my_ prophecy was told to the entire Clan when it was thought that Cedarspirit was the one who was going to fulfill it. When I was ready to admit it was actually me, I told the Clan. It is your decision to tell the Clan your prophecy or not."

_My prophecy_, Ghostpaw thought to himself. _But it isn't just _my_ prophecy! Moonpaw, Eaglepaw, and Tigerpaw are part of it, too!_

A spark of lightning outside lit up the entrance of the den. The rain was still falling in heavy drops. Rowanstar peered out.

"They're back," he said. "Let's go."

Ghostpaw followed his father to the floor of the camp. He watched Pureheart and Forestclaw drag Summerflower through the muddy camp and over to Maggotstripe's den. Maggotstripe, Ravenheart, Stormtail, and Smudgewing followed.

"What happened, Granitetail?" Rowanstar asked.

Granitetail glanced nervously at the medicine cat's den. "It was the rogue tom. We were almost too late. The tom had Stormtail backed up against the Sky Oak. We were able to chase the rogue away pretty easily."

"Good. Thank you, Granitetail. You may go see your daughter now," Rowanstar said.

Granitetail took off swiftly.

"Poor Granitetail. He's had so much heartbreak in his life," Rowanstar murmured.

"What do you mean?" Ghostpaw wondered.

Rowanstar sighed. "His first mate, Fernflight, died of greencough just after finding out she was having kits. Granitetail was best friends with Icefur before Icefur betrayed us, tried to join DarkClan, and died. Then Softcreek died because of that badger, and now Summerflower is injured."

"Wow," Ghostpaw whispered, blinking water from his eyes. "Now I see what you meant."

Rowanstar shook himself, sending a flurry of water droplets everywhere. "You should go get out of the rain. I'm going to go tell Springfoot and Skunkpelt what happened."

"Okay," Ghostpaw replied. He padded over to the apprentices' den and went inside.

"Ghostpaw!" Meadowpaw meowed. "Where have you been?"

Ghostpaw shook the water from his pelt. "Didn't Cottonpaw tell you? Stormtail and Summerflower were attacked by that rogue tom!"

"Cottonpaw didn't come back!" Meadowpaw said.

Ghostpaw realized that his brother wasn't inside the den. "What? Where did he go?"

"We're not sure," Ashpaw meowed. The look in her eyes told him that she hadn't heard Cottonpaw's thoughts in order to let her know where he'd gone. _I was listening to you and Rowanstar talking!_ Ashpaw's voice said in his head.

_It's okay, Ashpaw. He can't have gone very far_, Ghostpaw thought.

"We need to tell someone he's missing!" Meadowpaw yelped.

Shadepaw snorted. "He probably snuck off to see them save Stormtail and Summerflower. He's fine, Meadowpaw."

But I didn't see him in my vision, Ghostpaw thought.

Ghostpaw, you mouse-brain! If Cottonpaw didn't want to bee seen, then nobody would have been able to see him! Remember? Ashpaw's agitated voice said.

He'd completely forgotten about Cottonpaw's ability to disappear.

"He might not be fine! If he did follow them, he could have gotten attacked by the rogue tom!" Meadowpaw screeched at her brother.

"If you're so worried, then go and tell someone he's missing!" Shadepaw said.

"Fine! I will!" Meadowpaw left the den.

Shadepaw's ears flattened. "Where do you think he could have really gone?"

"He's fine," Ghostpaw said, echoing what Shadepaw had said moments ago. "Maybe he just got bored and went out into the forest."

"Which means he could get attacked by the rogue tom," Ashpaw said. Her tail was twitching worriedly.

"Cottonpaw wouldn't put himself in that sort of danger," Ghostpaw said.

"You're right. He would never do something like that," Ashpaw agreed.

"Something like what?"

The three apprentices turned to see Cottonpaw walking in, water dripping from his fur.

"Cottonpaw! Where were you?" Ashpaw demanded to know.

Cottonpaw shook himself. "I went to make dirt, and I found Stonekit hiding. I brought him back to the nursery before Mistmeadow found out he was gone. Then the kits wanted me to stay and play, so I did. They hate being kept inside the nursery all day. You know, Stonekit and Shimmerkit are almost ready to be apprentices."

"You'd better go find Meadowpaw and tell her that. She thinsk you're off fighting the rogue tom. She went to tell everyone that you're missing," Shadepaw said.

"Oops," Cottonpaw said. "I'll go find her." He turned and left once more.

"What an interesting day this is turning out to be," Shadepaw commented. "Rogue tom attack and missing apprentices, and it's not even sunhigh yet!"

"Don't forget there's a Gathering tonight," Ashpaw added.

"Oh, yeah. I hope I get to go tonight," Shadepaw said. He looked outside and wrinkled his nose. "But only if the rain stops by then."

"I don't want to go. I'm too tired," Ghostpaw said. "After all the excitement of last night and today, I'm ready for a good night's rest."

Ashpaw tensed up, like Ghostpaw had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Yes. Palefur got attacked last night, and you two went missing," Shadepaw said. "And then Summerflower and Stormtail got attacked today. That's two attacks by that rogue tom in the same amount of days. He's starting to be too much trouble!"

Ghostpaw saw Ashpaw relax.

"You're right, Shadepaw," Ashpaw meowed. "But what can we do to stop him? He didn't run away with the other rogues when they were chased from ShadowClan's territory. He just keeps coming back!"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Ashpaw," Ghostpaw said. "I'm sure Rowanstar and Granitetail will figure out how to get rid of the rogue tom."

Ashpaw's eyes were still filled with concern. "Maybe."

Shadepaw's ears perked up. "Hey, it sounds like the rain's finally stopping!"

Ghostpaw tilted his head and listened. The rain did seem to be quieter.

Ashpaw looked outside. "It stopped."

"Finally!" Ghostpaw meowed.

Shadepaw stretched. "I'm going to go look for Thunderstripe! Maybe we can go train now that the rain has stopped!" The tom bounded out of the den.

Ashpaw turned to Ghostpaw. "I _don't_ want Rowanstar telling the Clan about my power, but I don't think it's fair that _you_ have to reveal yours."

Ghostpaw sighed. "Ashpaw, you don't get it. I have to..."

She snorted. "Because the Clan will be suspicious? Because Rowanstar thinks it is for the best?" Ashpaw's eyes filled with tears. "It might be the noble thing to do, but you're going to be treated differently the moment the Clan knows you've been hiding something this important from them! I don't want you to have to go through that!"

Ghostpaw touched his nose to her cheek. "Ashpaw, the reason I'm going to reveal my powers is so that all three of us don't have to. The Clan will be suspicious about how we knew Summerflower and Stormtail were in trouble. That doesn't mean we have to reveal that you can read minds, and Cottonpaw can camouflage himself."

Ashpaw shook her head. "But...you won't be trusted anymore!"

Ghostpaw glanced at the entrance of the den. "Rowanstar says that it's time I see that my Clanmates have faith in me."

Ashpaw spat. "You can't tell them about the prophecy, Ghostpaw! If you do...we'd have to reveal that all three of us somehow play a part in it. Then we would _have_ to tell them about me and Cottonpaw, too!"

"Then I won't say anything about the prophecy," Ghostpaw whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cottonpaw asked as he stepped inside. He shook a few droplets of water from his fur.

Ashpaw stepped away from Ghostpaw. "Ghostpaw is going to reveal his powers to the Clan."

Cottonpaw didn't look very surprised. "I suppose it's for the best."

Ashpaw hissed. "How can that be for the best?"

Cottonpaw sighed heavily. "Prophecies are given so that we can fulfill them...so that we can accept our destinies. How can we fully accept our destiny until we admit the prophecy to our Clan? For Ghostpaw, the prophecy was the reason he got his powers, so it only makes sense for him to tell the whole Clan about his powers and the reason behind them."

Ashpaw glared at Cottonpaw. "Well, then, are you going to reveal _your_ power?"

"I don't want Ghostpaw to be alone, especially if the Clan decides not to trust him," Cottonpaw said. "I want to fully accept my destiny, whatever it is. Don't you, Ashpaw?"

Ashpaw grunted. "But _my_ power is much...much scarier. They'll be _scared_ of me!"

Ghostpaw laughed shortly. "And you don't think they'll be scared of the fact that I can walk their dreams, or see them die before it happens and not be able to save them?"

"Or be scared that I will sneak up on them while in camouflage?" Cottonpaw added. "If you really don't want to tell them, Ashpaw, then don't. We won't push you."

Ashpaw closed her eyes. "I'm just scared of what they'll think of me."

"We are, too," Ghostpaw whispered. "I have been ever since Firestar told me the prophecy."

"Okay. I'll tell them about my power," Ashpaw said.

Ghostpaw nodded. "We should go tell Rowanstar."

"Can we go ask how Stormtail and Summerflower are doing?" Ashpaw wondered. "I want to see if they're okay."

"Sure. That's a good idea," Ghostpaw agreed. "Let's go."

The three of them headed out. The floor of the camp was sticky with mud. Above, the sky was still gray with storm clouds. The camp was bustling with cats now that the rain had stopped. Ghostpaw could hear his Clanmates talking about the attack on Stormtail and Summerflower.

Ghostpaw led the way over to Maggotstripe's den. They stepped inside to find Ravenheart sitting between Summerflower and Palefur. Nobody else was inside.

"Hello!" Ravenheart said.

"How's Summerflower?" Ashpaw asked. "And where's Stormtail?"

"Summerflower is fine. She just had a deep should wound. Stormtail went out with the patrol to make sure the tom left our territory," Ravenheart replied.

"What about Maggotstripe?" Cottonpaw wondered.

"Oh, she tried to get Stormtail to stay here, but he refused. She went out to get more goldenrod for Summerflower's shoulder.. I'm making a horsetail poultice for Thornfur's infected tick bite. Were you looking for Maggotstripe for some reason?"

"No. We wanted to check on Summerflower and Stormtail," Ashpaw said.

"Oh. Well, could you stay here and watch over these two for a bit? I need to take this to Thornfur," Ravenheart asked.

"Sure," Ghostpaw said.

"Thanks so much," Ravenheart meowed. She wrapped the poultice in a leaf and left the den in a hurry.

"Do you think it's safe to sneak off to the island with that rogue tom around?" Ashpaw asked. "Look at that gash in Summerflower's shoulder! It's obvious that he's a skilled fighter!"

"We'll be fine," Ghostpaw said. "We have to figure out the prophecy."

"And the easiest way to do that is meet with the other chosen cats," Cottonpaw added.

Ashpaw sighed. "I'm sure you're right."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

They found Rowanstar later in the day. He wasn't surprised when Cottonpaw and Ashpaw told him they wanted to reveal their powers to the Clan, as well.

"This is wonderful. I had a feeling you two would feel it was necessary to tell the Clan about your secret," Rowanstar said. "I'm afraid it can't be today, though. There has been too much excitement and anxiety over the rogue tom. When things have died down, then you can tell them."

Ghostpaw and Ashpaw were disappointed and angry. Ghostpaw had wanted to tell the Clan as soon as possible, so they could get it over with. Cottonpaw thought it was for the best, though.

"The Clan is already pretty upset. We don't want to stress them out with our news," Cottonpaw said.

Ashpaw wrinkled her nose as she looked at the fresh-kill pile. "Everything that's left is all soggy from the rain."

Whiskerheart padded over. "Don't worry. Thunderstripe took a hunting patrol out not too long ago. The queens and elders have already been fed, so that's why there's only soggy fresh-kill left. You'll have a good pile to pick from when the hunters get back."

Cedarspirit came over from near the warriors' den, where he'd been talking with Skunkpelt. "That sounds like a job for an apprentice."

Ghostpaw blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Ghostpaw, please take the soggy fresh-kill and bury it outside the camp. It's such a waste, but nobody wants to eat food that's been out in the rain for so long," Cedarspirit said.

Ghostpaw coughed in disgust. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. We need to clear it out so the new fresh-kill can be put here," Cedarspirit replied.

Grumbling, Ghostpaw began to pick up the wet fresh-kill. The wet fur tasted terrible. He wrinkled his nose with distaste before heading toward the entrance.

By the time Thunderstripe's hunting patrol was back, Ghostpaw had cleared away all the old, soggy fresh-kill.

"There wasn't much because of the storm," Thunderstripe said as he dropped two mice onto the pile. "But we got just enough for the warriors and apprentices to have one piece each. Gingerheart caught a squirrel, so we're going to share it."

Granitetail came over and dropped two voles and a chaffinch onto the pile. Without a word, he turned and headed to Maggotstripe's den.

"Thunderstripe!" Rowanstar called from beneath the Highledge. "May I speak with you? Bring a mouse over here for me, please."

Thunderstripe snatched a mouse from the pile and padded over to the leader.

Ashpaw picked up a vole as Smudgewing and Springfoot came over. Both she-cats had two mice dangling from their jaws. Ghostpaw noticed that Smudgewing looked weary and tired.

"Smudgewing, are you okay?" Ghostpaw asked as Shadepaw trudged over with a thrush for the fresh-kill pile.

The white she-cat looked up in surprise. "Oh. Ghostpaw, it's you. I'm sorry. It's been a very long day."

"I know," Ghostpaw said. He picked up a vole and a mouse. "Come on."

Smudgewing followed him over toward the apprentices' den. They sat down side-by-side to eat. Ghostpaw pushed the vole toward her.

"I'm so scared, Ghostpaw. That rogue tom is so dangerous," Smudgewing said as she ate. "Rowanstar and Granitetail don't seem to know what to do about him, and now that Summerflower is injured, Granitetail is in ruins. I'm not sure he's going to be able to continue his deputy duties."

"Everything will be okay, Smudgewing," Ghostpaw assured her. _Well, now I sound like my father_, he thought. "Someone will figure out what to do to get rid of the rogue."

"You really think so?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Ghostpaw," Smudgewing sighed. She leaned into him. "I'm so worried about you, too. You're in so much danger when you sneak out of the camp in the middle of the night."

_You have no idea, Smudgewing. I could be in so much more danger because of the prophecy_, he thought. "You don't need to worry, Smudgewing. I'll be fine. I promise." _I just hope I can keep that promise..._

* * *

Ghostpaw found himself at the edge of ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan. The moon shown brilliantly above him, casting the underbrush of ShadowClan's pine forest into darkness.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ghostpaw grumbled. He closed his eyes and thought about Tigerpaw. Hopefully Tigerpaw was asleep and not attending the Gathering...

A few heartbeats later, Ghostpaw opened his eyes and found himself in the heart of ShadowClan's territory. He could hear laughing ahead. Curious, he crept forward and peered around the trunk of a pine to see Tigerpaw. The ginger tom apprentice was playing with a lizard. He would press his paw over it so it couldn't escape, let it run a little way, and then press his paw down on it again.

"Tigerpaw!" Ghostpaw called, stepping out from around the pine.

Tigerpaw yelped and the lizard skittered off. The ShadowClan apprentice turned blazing amber eyes on Ghostpaw. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Believe me," Ghostpaw replied coldly, "I wish I wasn't here just as much as you don't want me here. I've come to tell you that we're meeting again tomorrow night."

With a snort, Tigerpaw turned and began to walk away. "Don't expect to see me there!"

"Fine," Ghostpaw grumbled. He closed his eyes and went back to his own dreamless sleep, where he didn't have to worry about stubborn ShadowClan apprentices.

* * *

Ashpaw looked around at the shadows of the forest. Ghostpaw waited impatiently for her to move. She flicked her tail at him in agitation before finally padding out of the dirt place. With a sigh, Ghostpaw followed her. He knew she was just worrying about the rogue tom. It was the night after the Gathering, and the two of them were heading back to the island to meet the other chosen cats.

The ThunderClan cats who had gone to the Gathering had come back with little news from the other Clans. ShadowClan were doing better now that the rogue cats were gone. Nothing too exciting had happened in WindClan or RiverClan, except for Eaglepaw and Swanpaw saving Barkkit from drowning in the river when the kit escaped from RiverClan's camp. Eaglepaw and Swanpaw had been given their warrior names afterwards.

Ghostpaw and Ashpaw were the first at the island again. Ghostpaw felt very weary tonight. He'd rather be back at camp, but he knew that the prophecy was very important. The sooner they could figure out what they needed to do, the sooner they could get it done.

Moonpaw showed up first. She looked just as happy as usual.

"I've been thinking so much about the prophecy!" she said. "Rustclaw thinks I might be catching a cold because I've been so distracted lately!"

"That's not good," Ashpaw meowed. "We don't want you to have trouble doing your duties. That won't help at all."

"What won't help at all?" Fernpaw asked as she came toward them.

Moonpaw explained having a hard time concentrating on anything but the prophecy.

"You aren't the only one," Fernpaw said when Moonpaw was done. "I didn't get much sleep because my mind wouldn't stop trying to figure out the next party of the prophecy."

"_The sunhigh sky is split in two, and the morning dew will give a clue. Follow the ancient path of the river to find the sky, or all shall watch the sky die_."

They all turned to see Eaglepaw and Swanpaw coming toward them out of the shadows.

"I heard that you two got your warrior names," Fernpaw said as the two RiverClan cats sat down.

"Yes. We're Eaglefeather and Swanpool now," Eaglefeather replied.

"Those are great warrior names!" Moonpaw said. "I hope mine is just as great."

"I'm sure it will be," Eaglefeather responded. He looked at Ghostpaw. "Have you thought at all about the next part of the prophecy?"

"I haven't had the chance," Ghostpaw replied. "One of the rogue toms we helped ShadowClan chase from their territory didn't leave, and now he keeps attacking us. He even attacked our camp."

"By himself?" Moonpaw gasped.

"What a mouse-brain," Swanpool murmured.

"I seriously hope you aren't talking about me!" an irritated voice said.

The gathered cats jumped and turned to see two ShadowClan apprentices come walking out of the shadows. Tigerpaw was in the lead. The shadows around him danced and swirled. Ghostpaw recognized the ginger and white tom behind Tigerpaw as Tigerpaw's brother, Russetpaw.

"Well, here's proof that Ghostpaw can see the future," Fernpaw said. "He predicted that Tigerpaw would return, with Russetpaw this time. And here they are!"

Tigerpaw glared at Fernpaw. "So what?"

"Tigerpaw," Russetpaw said warningly.

Eaglefeather sighed. "Can we please get to deciphering the next part of the prophecy? We don't have all night."

"Pushy," Tigerpaw grumbled as he and Russetpaw sat down.

Moonpaw's tail waggled. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Ashpaw asked, looking perturbed. Ghostpaw guessed it was because she couldn't read the thoughts of the other chosen cats.

"_The sunhigh sky is split in two, and the morning dew will give a clue_," Moonpaw recited eagerly. "Obviously, there is something wrong with the sky if it is split into two!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tigerpaw spat.

Russetpaw hit his brother with his tail. "If you don't have any good input, Tigerpaw, don't say anything at all!"

Ghostpaw suddenly felt glad that Russetpaw had come. He was obviously the mediator for his hot-headed brother.

"Moonpaw, your logic doesn't make sense. The sky cannot split into two," Eaglefeather said. "That's physically impossible."

Fernpaw laughed. "Oh, and that fact that we're cats that can breath under water, hear thoughts, see the future, and control light and shadow isn't impossible?"

"Maybe the sky doesn't actually mean the physical sky," Russetpaw meowed. "The next part says, _'Follow the ancient path of the river to find the sky, or all shall watch the sky die._' When it says ancient, it means something really old. Follow a really old river to find the sky. The sky must be something that is alive, or how could it die if you don't help it?"

The cats all stared at Russetpaw with amazement, except for Tigerpaw, who looked at his brother as if he had lost his mind.

"That...actually makes sense," Eaglefeather said.

_Think about the stories..._

Ghostpaw looked around. Where had that voice come from? It hadn't come from Ashpaw, he knew for sure. His sister glanced at him suspiciously.

Think about the stories? What stories?

The others continued talking about the possibility of having to follow an old river...

Think about the stories? What stories had river paths in them that led to anything that could be like the sky?

Ghostpaw began to remember a story he had been told when he had been very young. Thornfur had told it to him and Cottonpaw to distract them from the absence of their sister. Ashpaw had been sick at the time and hadn't gotten to hear the story. If he remembered correctly, Thornfur had called it Firestar's quest to save SkyClan...

SkyClan?

"That's it, Ghostpaw! That's it!" Ashpaw yelped out loud, causing the other cats to all jump slightly.

"What's it?" Eaglefeather demanded.

"Firestar's quest to save SkyClan! The ancient path of the river _is the path that Firestar took to find SkyClan_!" Ashpaw shouted, leaping to her paws. "I never heard the story, but I just saw it all in Ghostpaw's head. It fits! SkyClan is represented in the prophecy as sky. The sky is split in two...find the sky or they'll die...it means that we have to go and follow Firestar's ancient path and find SkyClan ourselves because SkyClan needs our help!"

Moonpaw yowled in excitement. "This is wonderful! We know what we have to do now!"

Eaglefeather and Swanpool looked at each other with awe in their eyes. Ghostpaw wondered what the two of them were thinking. Russetpaw looked quite happy, but Tigerpaw looked more sullen than before. Fernpaw was looking up at the moon thoughtfully. Ashpaw and Moonpaw began to jump around like kits chasing after butterflies, their yowls flying through the clearing of the island.

"We can't leave yet," Fernpaw said, making Ashpaw and Moonpaw pause.

"What do you mean?" Moonpaw asked quietly.

Fernpaw's green eyes were wide. "Think about it, Moonpaw. Most of us are still only apprentices! Our leaders would..."

"Then wait," a new voice said, catching them all off guard.

The cats in the clearing all spun around to watch a dark figure step out into the moonlit clearing. Ghostpaw's heart continued to thunder in his chest, despite the fact that he now recognized the she-cat walking toward them.

"If you don't think your leaders will let you go now, then wait until you receive your warrior names," Ravenheart said, her blue eyes shining. "If it is what you think is the best course of action, do it. StarClan will trust you."

"What are you doing here?" Tigerpaw demanded.

"I followed Ashpaw and Ghostpaw," Ravenheart said. "I stayed far enough away that they couldn't suspect that I was following them."

"Ravenheart," Ashpaw said with a sigh.

"I want to go with you," Ravenheart said.

"Why should we include a medicine cat?" Tigerpaw demanded.

Ravenheart looked at Ghostpaw. "You remember what I told you, Ghostpaw? About how I feel like there is something more I'm supposed to be doing? I think this is it! You all say that you think you're going to have to go on a journey, right? Don't you think it would be a wise move to have a medicine cat go with you?"

Eaglefeather's eyes narrowed. "She makes a good point."

Tigerpaw snorted. "But why the ThunderClan medicine cat? They've already got two cats here! Why not ShadowClan's medicine cat?"

Ashpaw hissed. "Do you really think that it would be a good idea to send a medicine cat from ShadowClan, when all of you are still trying to recover from that plague of rogues?"

"That's a valid point, Tigerpaw," Russetpaw conceded. "It would be foolish to bring Shadowheart. You and I both know that Cracklefur isn't going to be here much longer. We can't leave our Clan that vulnerable."

Tigerpaw grumbled something under his breath.

"That's settled," Eaglefeather meowed. "Ravenheart, you can come with us when we leave. I think we should go the moment we have all received our warrior names. That way, we'll be heading out into the unknown knowing that we are the strongest we can be."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Tigerpaw spat.

Eaglefeather hissed. "None of us would want to follow you, that's for sure! Every little comment sets you off on a verbal rampage, Tigerpaw!"

Russetpaw stepped in between the RiverClan warrior and ShadowClan apprentice. "That's enough. Tigerpaw, it's stupid to pick a fight with them. You're all part of a prophecy, so just deal with it."

Moonpaw yawned. "It's getting late. I think it's time we headed home." She looked at Eaglefeather and Ghostpaw. "When are we meeting next?"

"Two nights from now," Ghostpaw said immediately. "I've already decided we'll meet every two days. It will give us a chance to get a good night's sleep in between our meetings."

"That sounds perfect," Fernpaw said. "See you in two nights, then."

"Hold on, Fernpaw, I'll come with you!" Moonpaw meowed. "See you all later!"

The two she-cats trotted off side-by-side.

Tigerpaw and Russetpaw trotted off after them. Ghostpaw could hear Tigerpaw continue to grumble until he and his brother had slipped out of the clearing.

"Ghostpaw, may I speak to you for a moment?" Eaglefeather asked.

Ghostpaw glanced at Ashpaw and Swanpool. "Okay. Ashpaw, why don't you, Ravenheart, and Swanpool go ahead and wait for us at the log?"

"Okay, Ghostpaw," Ashpaw meowed. She gave Eaglefeather a fleeting glare before following Ravenheart Swanpool out of the clearing.

"Is something wrong, Eaglefeather?" Ghostpaw wondered when their sisters and ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice had gone.

Eaglefeather shook his head. "Not really. I've been thinking about other aspects about the prophecy, not just trying to decipher what it is we need to do. After tonight's meeting, my thoughts have only intensified."

"What is it you've been thinking about?" Ghostpaw whispered.

"There are only four chosen cats," Eaglefeather said. "One from each Clan. But there aren't just four cats here helping us figure out what it is we're supposed to be doing. Ashpaw and Swanpool...and now Russetpaw and Ravenheart. There are so many of us that I think it will be difficult to have any sort of order...unless we have someone that we all see as the leader."

Ghostpaw thought he could see where this conversation was going. "You want to nominate yourself as the leader?"

Eaglefeather's silvery blue eyes were filled with concern. "I'll only step into the leadership role if you don't want to take it, Ghostpaw. You're the one who brought us together. It would only make sense if you led us."

Ghostpaw's eyes widened. "You actually want me to lead the group? I'm just an apprentice! You've already received your warrior name..."

"Aren't we going to do as Ravenheart said? It would be foolish to go out into the unknown as a group made mainly of apprentices. Once you have your warrior name, will you be so hesitant to lead us?" Eaglefeather asked.

Ghostpaw swallowed. Could he really lead a group of warriors out into the unknown, following a prophecy given to them by their dead ancestors? It sounded insane! It would be so easy to tell Eaglefeather to be the leader, but would he really be happy with that? After everything he had gone through, everything he'd done to get them all to meet here? Ghostpaw didn't feel like he could.

"Eaglefeather, I appreciate you asking for my acceptance of you being the leader, but I really think that decision is up to the rest of the group," Ghostpaw replied, locking eyes with Eaglefeather. "At the next meeting, we'll ask them all to decide."

"Of course, Ghostpaw. That's a brilliant idea." He looked up at the moon. "Let's get going."

Ghostpaw silently followed Eaglefeather to where the she-cats were waiting. Ashpaw gave him a curious look, but he knew she was just reading his mind to figure out the information she wanted about the private conversation.

The cats all climbed up and over the log to the other shore.

"See you at the next meeting," Ashpaw called.

"Bye!" Swanpool said.

Ghostpaw and Eaglefeather looked at one another one last time before turning away and heading off to their territories. Ashpaw and Ravenheart bounded after Ghostpaw, while Swanpool trotted off after her brother.

"What was that all about?" Ravenheart wanted to know.

"Eaglefeather wanted to ask Ghostpaw's permission to be the leader of our group," Ashpaw replied. "Ghostpaw said that it was the group's decision who should be the leader."

Ravenheart leaped over a large rock. "I'm sure everyone will pick Ghostpaw. Right?"

"It doesn't matter," Ghostpaw said.

Ashpaw snorted. "Yeah, right!" The moonlight made her pelt turn silver in the darkness. "It matters a lot, Ghostpaw! Eaglefeather might have a warrior's name right now, but it doesn't mean he's as qualified to lead us as you!"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, Ashpaw," Ghostpaw mumbled.

The three of them headed the rest of the way home in complete silence. Once Ghostpaw was back in the den, he curled up in his nest and immediately fell into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters created for this story. Please don't steal them.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Ghostpaw's breath was coming in ragged breaths. The leaves and branches of the underbrush rushed past him. He dodged a holly bush and skidded to a stop at the spot where he'd buried the fresh-kill the day before. A huge badger was snuffling as it dug up the fresh-kill. Dirt flew through the air as the badger's long, black claws dug into the dirt.

"Thunderstripe! Over here!" Pureheart's voice shouted.

Ghostpaw turned to see Thunderstripe, Pureheart, Shadepaw, and Meadowpaw appear. The light of a new day barely lit up the forest. The four ThunderClan cats had to be the dawn patrol.

"Badger!" Thunderstripe hissed, his ears flattening against his head. "Attack! Chase it toward the mountains!"

Meadowpaw gave a loud caterwaul. The badger spun around, blinking beady, black eyes at them. Shadepaw hissed and ran toward the badger. His sister snuck around the back of the badger as Shadepaw clawed at its face. Thunderstripe and Pureheart charged forward at the badger's right side.

_What's going on? What am I doing here?_ Ghostpaw thought to himself. _Please don't tell me one of them is going to die!_

The badger swung a paw. Pureheart ducked as the claws swung over his head. Ghostpaw's heart thundered in his chest. He knew the scar on the black and white tom's left eye had been because of a badger. Was Pureheart going to die after getting away the first time?

Meadowpaw leaped and attached her claws into the shoulders of the badger. She snared her teeth in the badger's ear and shook her head violently. The badger roared in pain. It reared up onto its hind legs and attempted to claw her off her back. Its belly now showing, Shadepaw and Thunderstripe darted in and left bloody scratches down the badger's stomach. Meadowpaw leaped off as the badger lowered onto all four paws once more.

The badger began to lumber off into the forest.

"Chase it toward the mountains!" Thunderstripe screamed.

Ghostpaw was frozen as he watched the four cats chase after the badger. Moments later, the roars of the badger and the screams of his Clanmates were gone.

"It's okay, Ghostpaw."

He turned to see Firestar walking toward him. The tom's orange pelt glittered.

"Don't worry, Ghostpaw. You're only dreaming of something that is happening right now," Firestar said, trying to reassure him.

Ghostpaw's paws trembled beneath him. He stared at them. "Why, Firestar? Why did Jayfeather give me these powers?"

"Obviously, he and his siblings saw something special in you, Ashpaw, and Cottonpaw," Firestar meowed quietly. "Be calm, Ghostpaw...and wake up."

His eyes flared open. Outside the den, he could hear cries of triumph. Ashpaw and Cottonpaw were waking up.

"What's going on?" Ashpaw grumbled sleepily.

"The dawn patorl back," Ghostpaw replied. His paws were still trembling in his nest. "They chased a badger from our territory."

_I can't believe I didn't take care of that soggy fresh-kill better! I should have buried it better and marked it...I should have done something so it wouldn't attract badgers! It's all my fault! Someone could have died because of me..._

"Would you quit it with the guilt trip?" Ashpaw said with a huge yawn. "That's not the sort of thing I want to wake up to in the morning, Ghostpaw!"

Cottonpaw looked curiously at Ghostpaw. "Are you blaming yourself for the badger attack? How'd you know what was going on, anyway?"

Ghostpaw looked down. "I was dreaming about it."

Ashpaw hit him in the face with her tail. "Get over it, already! Nothing bad happened, okay? Now let's go see what's going on!"

Ghostpaw followed his siblings outside, where their Clanmates were gathering. Rowanstar was sitting on the Highledge already. Thunderstripe, Pureheart, Shadepaw, and Meadowpaw were sitting directly beneath him.

"There you three are," Cedarspirit said as they walked up to sit next to their mentors.

"We thought you might have been sleeping through all the noise Meadowpaw and Shadepaw were making," Oakpelt said with a laugh.

"Attention!" Rowanstar called out. The crowd fell silent. "If it wasn't obvious before, the dawn patrol caught a badger on our territory! They chased it off into the mountains." The leader turned glowing, yellow eyes on the two apprentices seated before him. "Because of their bravery in the face of such a dangerous creature, it is time for Shadepaw's and Meadowpaw's warrior ceremony!"

The crowd cheered happily.

_See? Nothing bad happened!_ Ashpaw's voice whispered in Ghostpaw's mind.

Ghostpaw looked up at his father and saw Firestar standing beside him. The StarClan cat tilted his head to Ghostpaw before disappearing.

_Nothing bad_, Ghostpaw thought to himself. _Everything is okay_.

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" the striped tom meowed for all the hear.

Thunderstripe and Gingerheart looked proudly at their son.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Shadeclaw!"

Rowanstar turned to Meadowpaw. "Meadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Meadowpaw replied, her light green eyes shining.

Gingerheart leaned into Thunderstripe with a purr of happiness.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Meadowbreeze!

"StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you both as full warriors of ThunderClan! May StarClan light your paths."

Rowanstar stepped down and touched his nose to each of their foreheads. Shadeclaw and Meadowbreeze licked their leader's shoulder with respect.

"Shadeclaw! Meadowbreeze! Shadeclaw! Meadowbreeze!" the cats of ThunderClan shouted in happiness.

_I guess this is what the Clan really needed_, Ghostpaw thought, watching all of the cats gather around the two newest warriors, congratulating them. _Two new warriors will help reassure them that everything is going to be fine, even with that rogue tom hiding out in the forest._

Rowanstar climbed back up onto the Highledge. "I have another announcement to make!"

The cats all glanced at each other and quieted down once more.

"Mistmeadow and I have been talking, and we both agree it is time for Stonekit and Shimmerkit to become apprentice!" Rowanstar meowed.

Ghostpaw looked up in surprise. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Stonekit and Shimmerkit, please come forward," Rowanstar said.

The two kits raced forward, stumbling over their paws.

"Stonekit, from this day forward, you will be called Stonepaw," Rowanstar meowed. His eyes scanned the crowd. "Pebbletail, you are young, smart, and you work your hardest to uphold the warrior code. You sometimes seem to melt into the background. I hope that by mentoring Stonepaw, more cats will appreciate your faithfulness and hard work."

The brown and dark brown tabby she-cat walked forward. She looked up at Rowanstar with thankful, light silvery-blue eyes before she touched noses with her new apprentice. Together, Pebbletail and Stonekit walked over to sit next to Silvermoon and Ashpaw. Silvermoon looked happily at his son.

"Shimmerkit, from this day forward, you will be called Shimmerpaw," Rowanstar went on. His eyes sought out Stormtail from the crowd. "Stormtail, I regret to ask you to begin mentoring so soon after being attacked by that rogue tom..."

"I can do it," Stormtail meowed, interrupting.

"...but you are a resilient young warrior. I think your dedication to the warrior code will be good for Shimmerkit. Show her everything there is to know about being a warrior," Rowanstar finished with a laugh.

Stormtail came forward and touched noses with Shimmerkit. The leader's nephew looked excited as he led his new apprentice over to where Pebbletail and Stonekit were seated.

"That is all for now," Rowanstar said. "May StarClan watch over our new warriors and apprentices."

Ghostpaw sighed. Despite the anxiety of the Clan over the rogue tom, Rowanstar was showing them all that life could go on.

* * *

"I feel like we were there just moments ago," Ravenheart meowed as she followed Ashpaw and Ghostpaw to the edge of the lake. "And now we're heading back to the island!"

"Ravenheart, shhhh," Ashpaw whispered. "Remember, that rogue tom is out here."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I forgot," Ravenheart whispered.

The rest of the trip to the island was silent. Ghostpaw felt rather grumpy tonight. He'd had a difficult time sleeping the night before. Rather than the dreamless sleep he'd been having lately, last night had been filled with flashes of something he couldn't quite distinguish. Waking up this morning had been torture...he'd wanted to sleep more to see if he could figure out what was happening.

"Good evening," Eaglefeather said as he and Swanpool arrived.

"Where's Moonpaw?" Ashpaw asked. "She normally arrives first."

The slight breeze in the trees picked up.

"Here I am!" a voice called from above.

They looked up to see a white patch zooming down toward them from the night sky. The patch of fur giggled as it circled around their heads. The wind in the clearing grew stronger still as Moonpaw flew around them.

"How are you doing that, Moonpaw?" Ghostpaw shouted over the roar of the wind.

The wind died down and Moonpaw landed lightly on the grass in front of them. "Moonpaw? I'm Moon_mist_ now! Isn't that such a lovely name? Moonmist!"

"Are you going to answer Ghostpaw's question, lovely-named Moonmist?" Ashpaw asked.

The new WindClan warrior's blue eyes danced in the moonlight. "It's quite easy. I just gather the wind together and force it to life me up into the air. I can _fly_!"

"Yeah, _that_ was pretty obvious," a rough voice said.

Tigerpaw and Russetpaw padded into the clearing. Tigerpaw looked just as grumpy as he usually did. The shadows around him were twisting and dancing into frightening shapes.

The moonlight suddenly brightened in the clearing. Tigerpaw's dancing shadows dissipated, and Tigerpaw turned glaring eyes on Fernpaw as she walked into the clearing.

"I can't stay long," Fernpaw replied. "I'm supposed to be on my vigil. I'll get into so much trouble if we're attacked, and I'm not there to send a signal."

"You got your warrior name, too?" Moonmist asked.

"I'm Fernstripe now," Fernpaw replied.

"That just leaves Ghostpaw, Ashpaw, Tigerpaw, and Russetpaw now," Eaglefeather meowed. He looked at Ghostpaw. "Now that everyone is here, we should have them vote."

"Vote?" Tigerpaw snorted. "Vote on what?"

"Who should be the leader," Eaglefeather said. "You had such a problem with me taking the lead last time, I thought it would be better if we established a leader. It was Ghostpaw's idea for everyone to decide together."

"I vote for Ghostpaw!" Fernstripe meowed. "He was the one who brought us all together, so it only makes sense for him to lead us."

"Why not Ghostpaw _and_ Eaglefeather?" Moonmist suggested. "They can make decisions together, and then Ghostpaw can make the final decision. That way, if something happens to one of them, there is still another cat who can lead us."

"Wait, what could possibly happen to one of us?" Eaglefeather demanded to know.

Moonmist shrugged. "How should I know? I control the wind, not see the future."

"I like that idea," Ashpaw said. "Who thinks that both Ghostpaw and Eaglefeather should lead?"

"I do," Fernstripe said.

"Me, too," Swanpool added.

"It's fine with me," Russetpaw said. He looked at Tigerpaw expectantly.

"What? Do you really want me to vote?" Tigerpaw grumbled.

"You're one of the chosen cats. Your vote matters," Russetpaw said.

"Fine. They can both lead," Tigerpaw said.

"Now that that's decided," Eaglefeather said. "We need to figure out the next part of the prophecy. '_One friend from old, one who is quite bold. Two groups at war. The bold are looking for more. Know that conflict is not the answer. Find the eyes of terror and know that all is secure.'_ Does anyone have any ideas what it could mean?"

"Well, obviously there are two different groups at war," Moonmist said, sounding quite serious for once. "I'm not really sure if this part is talking about SkyClan, though."

"Why do you say that?" Fernstripe asked.

"Listen to the words. 'A friend from old' _might_ mean SkyClan, but it says that the other group is bold and that they are looking for more. What we understand from the first part of the prophecy is that SkyClan has been split in half because of...love, I think. We have to heal a love divine, so that makes sense." She paused for a moment. "That means the next part of the prophecy is asking us to do something entirely different. We aren't talking about SkyClan any more."

"Then who are we talking about?" Eaglefeather asked.

"We're talking about two new groups who are fighting one another. It's not really clear what they're fighting about, but it is clear that conflict isn't the answer to their problem. This 'eyes of terror' we're suppose to find will resolve the problem," Moonmist went on.

"Wait!" Tigerpaw snapped. "Does that mean we're being asked to fix SkyClan's problem, _and_ some other groups' problem as well? This prophecy is asking us to _abandon_ our Clans and go help cats we've only heard about in _stories_!"

"I know it's difficult to think about abandoning your Clan," Ghostpaw said. "But it isn't as easy for all of us to ignore the prophecy like you're trying so hard to do, Tigerpaw. We've been given this prophecy for a reason, and that reason is to fulfill it. Even if that means we have to leave our Clans behind."

Tigerpaw's ears flattened against his head.

"I need to get going," Fernstripe meowed. "Tonight was...interesting. I'll see you all in two days?"

Ghostpaw nodded.

"Come on, Tigerpaw. Let's get home. Maybe some sleep will help you feel better," Russetpaw said.

Tigerpaw didn't say anything as he followed his brother away.

Ghostpaw sighed as he watched Eaglefeather, Swanpool, and Moonmist leave. Ashpaw and Ravenheart looked at him sympathetically.

"Are you okay, Ghostpaw?" Ashpaw asked.

"It's just...everything is going so fast," Ghostpaw meowed. "I feel this tension building inside me. Something is going to happen tonight, I can just feel it."

Ashpaw stared up at the moon, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. "You know I'll be here for you, Ghostpaw. Just remember that."

"So will I," Ravenheart added.

"And Cottonpaw, too," Ashpaw meowed, looking at him. "We're here for you."

"Thank you," Ghostpaw told them. "Let's go home."

A little while later, Ghostpaw curled up into his nest when he got back to camp. Cottonpaw was snoring quietly in his nest. For some reason, Ghostpaw found the sound comforting. He closed his eyes and listened to Cottonpaw snore and Ashpaw pure. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A black tom with yellow eyes faced off with a black she-cat with light brown eyes. Both looked furiously at the other, as if they had greatly offended one another.

"Whiskerstar was right to throw out the traitor!" the black tom snarled.

"You know Squirrelflower loves Whiskerstar with all her heart, Swiftnose!" the black she-cat snapped.

The silver tom with the gray-striped tail that stood behind the black tom snorted with laughter. "Yes, the sight of her with that filthy rogue was evidence enough of her love for our leader!"

"Stonetail, that's enough!" the white she-cat with a cream nose and tail said. Her light blue eyes were filled with tears. "We can't fight each other!"

Swiftnose opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a strange sound. A howl echoed through the darkened forest around them. Reddened leaves came flying off the trees as the wind brought another howl directly toward them.

"The dogs!" the black she-cat screeched in anger.

"We must run, Darkbreeze!" the white and cream she-cat yelped in terror.

There was a tremendous barking in the distance.

"They must have found our scent!" Swiftnose spat. "Let's go, Stonetail!"

The she-cats were left alone as the two toms turned and disappeared through the underbrush.

"Come on, Darkbreeze!" the white and scream she-cat said. "We can't stay here, or the dogs will certainly find us!"

Darkbreeze hissed. "I'm tired of all of this, Blueheart! All this fighting amongst ourselves is keeping us from being able to defeat those dogs!"

"I know, Darkbreeze," Blueheart said, sounding defeated. "But there's nothing we can do to change it."

The two she-cats dashed off into the darkness.

The scene grew brighter and the barking of the dogs grew louder. There were now a dozen or so cats in the forest, fighting one another. Their hissing and caterwauling made them deaf to the sound of the approaching dogs. A huge black monster crashed through a bush and landed on a small, dark gray and silver she-cat, who instantly died beneath the enormous paws of the dog.

"Mountainpaw!" Darkbreeze, the black she-cat from moments ago, screamed in agony.

Two more dogs, one brown and one gray, bounded into the fight. The brown dog's teeth closed in around the body of a brown tom with a white face and chest, and it began to shake the tom like he was something to play with.

"This is what is to come if you and your friends do not hurry," a mysterious voice said.

Ghostpaw turned to see a silver tabby she-cat sitting behind him. Her green eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Who...are you?" Ghostpaw asked. "Is that SkyClan fighting? Why are the dogs here?"

"Yes, that is SkyClan. What is left of SkyClan, that is," the she-cat replied. "The dogs are a stray pack. They have no Twolegs now. They are wild and crazy creatures."

"You haven't told me who you are," Ghostpaw said.

She lifted her chin. "My name is Echosong. I was the new SkyClan's medicine cat. Firestar brought me to this place so that I could learn how to heal the cats of my new Clan. SkyClan has been going strong for many generations...until now."

"What happened?" Ghostpaw whispered. "It had something to do with love, right?"

"Yes. Whiskerstar, leader of SkyClan, found his mate, Squirrelflower, with a rogue tom in the forest. Whiskerstar thought she was having an affair with the tom. Squirrelflower tried to convince her mate that she was not, but he did not believe her. She left SkyClan and led the few cats who believed her into the forest," Echosong explained. "They now call themselves WhiskerClan and SquirrelClan. The dogs showed up barely a moon later, and what you see behind you now is what will come if you and your friends do not help."

Ghostpaw didn't want that sort of future for SkyClan, even if he had never met them. "Is that all we have to do? Save WhiskerClan and SquirrelClan from the dogs?"

Echosong began to disappear. "You know what you must do, Ghostpaw. It is time for your journey to begin."

* * *

Ghostpaw's eyes opened slowly. He blinked and looked up to see Ashpaw and Cottonpaw looking down at him.

"It's time, isn't it?" Ashpaw whispered.

He sat up and shook the moss from his fur. "Yes, Ashpaw. Let's go tell Rowanstar."

Ghostpaw led his siblings out of the apprentices' den and over to the stone wall where their father's den and the Highledge were. They slowly climbed up the face of the wall and paused outside of the leader's den.

"Rowanstar!" Ghostpaw called.

"Ghostpaw? Come in!" Rowanstar replied.

They entered the den, blinking as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Rowanstar was lying beside his nest, sharing tongues with Stormypelt.

"Rowanstar, we need to talk," Ghostpaw said.

Stormypelt looked worriedly at her children. Ghostpaw noticed that she was beginning to look a little different, now that she was pregnant with her second litter. He wondered briefly how many new sisters and brothers he was going to come back to.

"Stormypelt, would you please excuse us?" Rowanstar asked, giving his mate one last lick behind her ears. "I promise you'll know everything soon."

"Okay, Rowanstar," Stormypelt meowed. She stood up and walked over to her kits. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling that two of you are going to be leaving very soon. I can't tell why you're leaving, but I know that you three are capable of handling anything that happens. I love you." She touched her nose to each of their cheeks. "Whatever happens, please be careful."

Rowanstar watched his mate leave the den. "I'm not sure how she knows what's going on. It must be because she's your mother." He turned to look at them. "What's going on, Ghostpaw?"

Ghostpaw took a deep breath and looked at his father. "I know what we have to do. We have a journey we must make, Rowanstar, and it is time for it to begin."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know the ending was just a tiny bit rushed, but I wanted to keep it at 100 pages. I had a plot sketched out, but it totally changed as I was going along. I have a feeling _Eyes of Terror_ is going to be filled with two parts of the prophecy rather than just one, like I had intentioned.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of the second half of my series! Please be courteous and review! I want to know that my stories are still just as exciting as the first half of the series was.

Keep an eye out for Ghostpaw's next great adventure in **_Warriors A New Age_ 5**_: Eyes of Terror_!

_Interesting Side Note 1:_ This story was published in January and was finished in April of 2009. That's only about three and a half months!

_Interesting Side Note 2:_ The first half of the series was a rewrite of a rather terrible first attempt. The second half of the series is being written pretty much from scratch, so the fact that _Journey of Knowledge_ was written in only four months is interesting to me.


End file.
